Mistakes in Love
by QMingKyutez137
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda penderita "Asperger Syndrom", jatuh hati pada sosok manis yang ditemuinya ditaman favoritnya. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun merebut hatinya? Mampukah Kyuhyun bertahan setelah satu kenyataan pahit diketahuinya, dan membuat rasa cintanya adalah sebuah kesalahan? / Kyuhyun-Sungmin / JoY Fic / YAOI / Chap 8 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes in Love

.

A KyuMin Fanfiction

.

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon.

Warning! YAOI, Boys Love, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, M-preg (but Sungmin already had children)

Rating : Chapter ini masih T :)

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *smirk*

.

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda yang menderita "Asperger Syndrom". Jatuh hati pada sosok manis yang ditemuinya ditaman favoritnya. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun merebut hatinya? Mampukah Kyuhyun bertahan setelah satu kenyataan pahit diketahuinya? Dan membuat rasa cintanya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

"enJOY reading^^"

.

.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Musim semi, musim yang aku sukai. Pagi itu aku melangkah diantara para pejalan kaki lainnya. Mencoba untuk bersikap wajar seperti manusia pada umumnya, namun entah mengapa pandangan orang lain padaku selalu saja sama. Antara benci dan jijik, entahlah. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya menunduk dan –kembali- membiasakan diri dengan keadaan ini.

Cho Kyuhyun namaku. Aku seorang yatim piatu, ibuku meninggal saat usiaku menginjak angka dua puluh lima. Beliau seorang _single parent_, menurut cerita yang kudengar dari orang disekelilingku ayahku pergi begitu saja saat ibu melahirkanku.

Ibu menekuni pekerjaan menyulam untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan mengurus dua anak. _Hyung_-ku dan aku. _Hyung_-ku Cho Siwon, adalah seorang _namja_ yang sempurna. Ia memiliki paras yang tampan, tubuh atletis, dan otak yang cerdas. Sebenarnya aku juga sama tampan dan memiliki otak diatas rata-rata. Hanya saja aku 'sedikit' berbeda, ibu menyebutnya "special".

Aku dan Siwon _Hyung_ sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri, ibu benar-benar mendidik anaknya dengan sangat baik. Siwon _Hyung _saja sekarang sudah sukses di Jepang sana. Ia begitu beruntung, diusianya yang ke tujuh belas mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di negeri sakura itu. Dan yang lebih beruntung lagi, ia langsung mendapat pekerjaan setelah dianugerahi gelar sarjana.

Aku tak seberuntung Siwon _Hyung_, bagaimana aku mendapatkan beasiswa bila dari sekolah dasar saja aku tak mendapatkan ijazah? Ya, aku berhenti sekolah –lebih tepatnya sengaja diberhentikan- oleh ibu, entah apa alasannya aku tak tahu.

Satu yang aku selalu ingat dari ucapan ibu, "Aku, anaknya yang berbeda, karena aku special."

Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah lagi mengenal sekolah dan guru, apalagi teman. Hanya bertemankan beberapa buku yang diberikan ibu, hasil meminjam dari anak tetangga yang sebaya denganku, aku bisa memperluas ilmu pengetahuanku. Dan tak sampai beberapa menit aku telah menghapal semua isi dari buku tersebut diluar kepala.

Setelah kepergian ibu, Siwon _Hyung _berancana menetap di Jepang dan membawaku kesana. Namun sekuat tenaga aku menolaknya dengan alasan aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Terang saja Siwon _Hyung_ tak menyetujuinya, mengingat betapa 'berbeda'-nya aku dengan 'mereka'. Namun setelah melalui perdebatan yang –sudah diduganya- tak mungkin ada habisnya, akhirnya Siwon _Hyung_ mengalah.

Seiring waktu berlalu, aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Siwon _Hyung_ seakan hilang ditelan bumi. Ia tak pernah lagi mengirimiku email seperti awal-awal ia menetap di Jepang. Entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, semoga dia sehat-sehat saja.

Aku menghidupi diriku sendiri dengan kemampuan yang kupunya. Aku membuka usaha reparasi barang yang –menurut pemiliknya- sudah tak berguna, kemudian mengubahnya menjadi sebuah barang yang tak ternilai, begitu orang menyebutnya. Karena aku sendiri tak mengerti, aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa. Aku sangat bersyukur bila hal seperti itu bermanfaat bagi orang lain.

Dan inilah kebiasaanku sebelum membuka tempat usahaku untuk hari ini. Duduk diatas rumput hijau dengan daun-daun kering berwarna kuning sebagai alasnya. Aku tersenyum menatap matahari yang bersinar tepat diatasku, seakan menantangku untuk lebih merasakan panasnya. Aku mengambil sepotong roti dari dalam tas punggungku sebagai sarapan pagi ini.

.

"_Mommy!"_

Sebuah suara mengejutkanku saat tengah menikmati sarapanku, kulihat seorang namja kecil tengah melambaikan tangannya kearahku sebelum kemudian menyeret langkahnya mendekatiku. Aku mengerutkan keningku, apa maksud bocah itu? Dia memanggilku 'Mommy'? Aku belum punya anak. Dan hey! Aku seorang _namja,_ kalaupun aku mempunyai seorang anak, anakku pasti memanggilku "Appa" bukan?

Namun aku terperangah saat bocah itu melewatiku begitu saja, aku memperhatikan langkah bocah itu sampai ia memeluk seseorang yang disebutnya "Mommy". Aku mencelos tak peduli sebelum pandanganku terkunci pada senyum itu. Dunia seakan berhenti seketika, jantungku tiba-tiba bekerja diatas normal. Aku tak bisa bernafas dengan baik saat ini, apalagi saat ia terlihat menghampiriku dengan senyum manis yang tak lepas dari bibir _plump-_nya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Normal POV

.

"_Annyeonghaseyo…"_

Tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu. Persis seperti ekpresi seorang gadis yang sedang yang disapa pangeran pujaan hatinya. Eh?

"Eumm~ Tuan?"

Kembali seseorang itu menyapanya, walau masih tak ada tanggapan yang berarti. Sosok manis itu menatap heran Kyuhyun, ia memberi tatapan mautnya saat mendengar kekehan samar yang tertutup telapak tangan pada sosok bocah kecil yang berdiri disampingnya.

Kyuhyun masih dengan sikap autis-nya, tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan menunduk malu. Sebelum kemudian bocah kecil dihadapannya mengejutkannya—

"_Yak! Ahjussi!"_

PUKK

—dengan menepuk pundaknya.

"Gaaaaaaaaahhh~ Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

Kedua sosok berbeda usia itu refleks terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun begitu panik hingga ketakutan hanya karena mendapat tepukan dipundaknya.

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergi! Jangan pegang aku!"

Orang-orang yang berada disana dalam sekejap mengerubuni mereka bertiga, Kyuhyun masih berteriak histeris walaupun bocah kecil itu sudah melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang datang dan segera membubarkan kerumunan itu. "Pergi! Ini bukan tontonan!" Ujarnya tegas, ada nada kesal dikalimatnya. Kemudian setelah kerumunan itu benar-benar bubar dan hanya menyisakan dirinya, Kyuhyun serta dua sosok asing dihadapannya, ia segera beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah meracau tak jelas.

"_Hyung!"_ sapanya lembut.

Kyuhyun mendongak, nafasnya memburu dan raut lelah itu terlihat jelas diwajah rapuhnya. "Kibum-ah…"

Sosok _namja_ tampan dengan senyum menawan bernama Kibum itu tersenyum lembut melihat Kyuhyun yang kini sudah terlihat sedikit membaik, "Tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya kemudian, seperti mantra, kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun rileks begitu saja.

"_Jeogiyeo…"_

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua sosok yang masih berdiri dihadapannya, kembali menampilkan senyum menawan yang ia miliki sejak lahir. _"Ne?"_

"Apa dia temanmu?" Tanya sosok yang lebih dewasa.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Maaf, kami yang menyebabkannya seperti itu."

Kibum melirik kearah Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tak apa agasshi, dia memang seperti itu. Maaf juga telah membuat kalian panik."

Sosok itu tersenyum manis, "Syukurlah."

"Sepertinya kalian baru disini. Perkenalkan aku Kim Kibum, dan ini Cho Kyuhyun."

Sosok manis itu mengangguk imut sebelum balas memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Kim Sungmin, dan ini anakku Kim Ryeowook. Ah~ Kyuhyun-sshi, maafkan kami _ne_?"

Merasa namanya disebut oleh suara lembut itu Kyuhyun mendongak dan langsung mendapati senyum manis yang sempat membuatnya terpesona tadi. Kembali ia tersenyum malu-malu, paras tampan dengan kulit pucat itu kini terlapisi rona merah samar.

Kibum menatap heran dengan sikap tak biasa yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun, namun tak lama kemudian ia terkekeh geli. "_Hyung_, minta maaflah pada Sungmin _noona_, kau membuatnya ketakut—"

"Maaf Kibum-sshi, aku _namja_." Cicit Sungmin.

"_Ye?"_

"_Ne, Ahjussi. Mommy-_ku _namja_." Sang anak menimpali.

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Kibum mencerna arti dari ucapan dua sosok dihadapannya.

"_MWOOO_?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

.

.

Iya, saya tau masih punya utang dan FF saya gak ada yg berkualitas…makanya banyak banget yg cuma numpang baca doank :D

Walaupun begitu terima kasih untuk menyempatkan membaca, tapi saya juga sangat mengharapkan review untuk FF ini, mengingat ini FF YAOI ber-chapter pertama saya…kalo tanggapannya bagus, saya lanjut secepatnya…

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya :)

.

.

.

Review?

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mistakes in Love**_

_._

_A KyuMin Fanfiction_

_._

_Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon._

_Main Pair : KyuXMin, Slight!(xxxXMin)_

_Warning! YAOI, Boys Love, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, M-preg (but Sungmin already had a children)_

_Rating : Untuk chap ini juga masih T *smirk*_

_Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *smirk again*_

_._

_Summary : Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda yang menderita "Asperger Syndrom", jatuh hati pada sosok manis yang ditemuinya ditaman favoritnya. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun merebut hatinya? Mampukah Kyuhyun bertahan setelah satu kenyataan pahit diketahuinya, dan membuat rasa cintanya adalah sebuah kesalahan?_

_._

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, DON'T BASHING, N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?_

_._

"_enJOY reading^^"_

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Previous_

_._

_Kibum menatap heran dengan sikap tak biasa yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun, namun tak lama kemudian ia terkekeh geli. "Hyung, minta maaflah pada Sungmin noona, kau membuatnya ketakut—"_

"_Maaf Kibum-sshi, aku namja." Cicit Sungmin._

"_Ye?"_

"_Ne, Ahjussi. Mommy-ku namja." Sang anak menimpali._

_Perlu beberapa detik untuk Kibum mencerna arti dari ucapan dua sosok dihadapannya._

"_MWOOO?"_

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

Chapter 2

.

"_Jj-jeoseonghamnida_…" ujar Kibum canggung.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum manis, cantik sekaligus, pantas saja Kibum mengira ia adalah seorang _yeoja. "Gwaenchana."_

"_Mommy_~" bocah kecil disampingnya merengek manja seraya menarik-narik ujung baju Sungmin.

"_Ne, chagi chankaman_. Kibum-sshi apa anda tahu perumahan 'Beautiful Flowers'?"

"Eoh? Beautiful Flow—"

"'Beautiful Flowers' adalah salah satu perumahan elit yang terletak diwilayah utara Propinsi Gyeonggi-do, dekat pegunungan dan daerah terbuka dibagian selatan. Dengan populasi 145 jiwa, 60 kepala keluarga, dan sebagian besar adalah CEO dari perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Sisanya hanya pegawai biasa namun tetap mempunyai jabatan penting ditempat kerjanya. Beberapa ibu rumah tangga, balita, murid play group, siswa sekolah dasar, siswa Junior high school, siswa Senior high school dan mahasiswa. Dan mahasiswa, mahasiswa, mahasiswa…" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Kibum dengan kalimat panjang lebar, lengkap dengan ekpresi datarnya.

Kibum terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, seperti biasa namja disampingnya ini memperlihatkan keistimewaannya. "Kyuhyun _Hyung _sudah menjelaskannya." Ujar Kibum ringan.

Namun Sungmin justru menatap takjub sekaligus heran kearah Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-sshi, terlalu cepat menjelaskannya, kurasa aku kurang paham." Sungmin berucap dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kibum tersenyum mengerti, "Aku mengerti, mari ku antar. Kebetulan itu tak jauh dari sini." Kibum menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, "_Hyung_, aku harus mengantar mereka. Kau mau ikut?"

Kyuhyun mengamati jam tangannya sebentar, "Tidak!" Seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Ini sudah terlambat dari jadwalku membuka toko. Kibum-ah, aku harus pergi! Aku terlambat! Aku terlambat!" Kyuhyun berujar dengan panik dan hanya berjalan mondar-mandir disana. Kibum hanya menggeleng maklum, namun tak lama kemudian Kyuhun melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Seakan tersadar, Sungmin yang semula menatap heran Kyuhyun seketika memanggil _namja_ tampan tersebut, "Kyuhyun-sshi, tunggu!"

Mendengar suara yang disukainya memanggil namanya Kyuhyun segera berbalik, Sungmin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun tengah berada dihadapannya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan lidahnya kelu untuk berucap, mata dengan tatapan polos namun tajam disaat yang bersamaan itu seakan memenjarakannya.

"Beberapa janda dan duda juga terdapat disana." Seru Kyuhyun kemudian, datar tanpa ekspresi, beberapa kerutan timbul didahi _namja_ manis dengan pipi _chubby_ itu, "Ya, janda dan duda." Ulang Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang pertama tersadar langsung terbahak. Tak hanya Kibum, bahkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun ikut tergelak. Kini Kyuhyun juga ikut tertawa dengan cengiran polos khasnya, walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang ketiga orang dihadapannya tertawakan. Namun matanya tak lepas dari senyum namja manis dihadapannya.

.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

Dengan perjalanan kaki selama kurang lebih 15 menit, akhirnya Kibum, Sungmin dan Ryeowook sampai di perumahan elit "Beautiful Flowers" itu. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tentang keadaan alamnya, dekat dengan pegunungan dan daerah terbuka dibagian selatan. Namun jika berbicara tentang populasi, pekerjaan dan lainnya Sungmin tidak tahu, dan ia tak mau repot-repot untuk mencari tahu kebenaran dari penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"_Cha_, ini dia alamat yang kau tuju."

"_Gamsahamnida_, Kibum-sshi."

"Jangan se-formal itu denganku, panggil Kibum saja." Ujar Kibum ramah.

"_Ne_, Kibum-ah. Kalau begitu panggil aku Sungmin saja." Balas Sungmin dengan tak kalah ramah.

"Baiklah, Sungmin-ah. Maaf kalau aku boleh tahu, kau berasal dari Tuan bermarga Kim siapa disini?"

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, seperti menimbang-nimbang. Namun tak lama seulas senyum manis kembali ia tampilkan seraya mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kibum seperti ingin berbisik, "Ra-ha-si-a."

"Hahahahaha." Itu tawa dari bocah kecil nan manis disana, tak dipungkiri Kibum merasa dongkol sekaligus malu dengan keusilan Sungmin. Bukan berbisik namanya jika itu diucapkan dengan keras.

Kibum berdehem untuk mengembalikan kedongkolannya, "Mm-maaf Sungmin-ah, aku tak bisa berlama-lama."

"_Jeongmalyeo_? Apa aku juga membuatmu terlambat bekerja seperti Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kibum terkekeh sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak, Sungmin-ah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekali lagi terimakasih Kibum-ah. Ryeowookie, ayo ucapkan terimakasih pada Kibum _Ahjussi."_

"_Gomawo, Ahjussi_." Ujar Ryeowook dengan suara cempreng dan senyum polosnya.

"_Ne, cheonma_ Ryeowookie." Jawab Kibum seraya mengacak rambut hitam bocah kecil itu. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Kibum membungkuk sebentar sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi.

"_Ne,_ hati-hati."

.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

Suara ketukan meja terdengar dari jari-jari tangan seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk tak nyaman disofa yang terdapat diruang tamu rumahnya. Tidak, ini istana. Bagaimana tidak? _Interior_ yang terdapat di ruang tamu itu saja menampakkan kemewahan. Design yang sangat elegan dengan kombinasi warna merah dan _gold._

Entah apa yang tengah membuat pria paling berkuasa dimension besar itu sangat gelisah, namun wajah _stoic-_nya tetap terpampang jelas diwajah tuanya. Kini ia telah mengubah posisinya menjadi menyender dan memindahkan ketukannya disofa. Itu sangat menganggu, membuat empat _namja _berseragan hitam yang setia berdiri dengan tegap disana menggerutu dalam hati. Tentu saja dalam hati jika mereka tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan hanya karena menggerutu.

"_Harabeojiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii~"_

Suara cempreng dari bocah kecil yang memanggilnya membuat pria paruh baya itu tersenyum sumringah.

"Ryeowookie~"

_HAP_

Dengan sekali lompatan bocah kecil itu sudah sampai dipelukan pria paruh baya yang berstatus kakeknya tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu~"

"Aku juga~"

Hal itu membuat sosok manis dibelakang mereka berdecak sebal, "_Yak_! Kalian baru berpisah 5 jam."

"Biar saja!" Jawab keduanya bersamaan. Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kakek dan cucu dihadapannya.

Kim Youngwoon, adalah salah satu pemilik salah satu perusahaan dibidang infrastruktur "Goosam Group". Perusahaan yang berpusat di Jepang itu baru-baru ini membuka cabang baru di Korea, tepatnya dikawasan Gyeonggi-do. Tak selang berapa bulan perusahaan cabang ini langsung melaju pesat dan mampu bersaing dengan beberapa perusahaan besar yang telah berkembang di Korea. Kim Jongwoon, anak dari Tuan Kim Youngwoon adalah CEO handal yang berhasil mensukseskan perusahaan cabang ayahnya ini.

Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, Tuan Kim berencana untuk melihat langsung kinerja diperusahaan cabangnya tersebut. Dengan memboyong menantu dan cucunya, Youngwoon mengambil penerbangan dari Jepang ke Korea kemarin malam. Namun karena kendala pekerjaan, Youngwoon terpaksa menunda penerbangannya 2 jam lebih. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan kekeras-kepalaannya memaksa untuk berangkat dengan jadwal yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya. Awalnya Youngwoon menolak keras, namun berkat jurus "_duo agyeo_" dihadapannya, akhirnya Youngwoon pun mengizinkan menantu dan cucunya yang sudah tak sabar ingin bernostalgia dengan kampung halaman. Sebuah alamat perumahan elit dengan nomor rumah 109 jadi pedoman Sungmin dan Ryeowook untuk sampai dikediaman Tuan Kim Youngwoon di Korea.

Betapa gelisahnya Youngwoon saat sampai dimansion besarnya tersebut tak mendapati cucu dan menantunya disana.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, kalian membuatku khawatir."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan mertuanya, "Lelahkah?" anggukan imut menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terselip rasa perhatian sang mertua, "Istirahatlah. Tapi kita akan makan dulu, OK!"

"_Ne~_"

Hilang sudah wibawa Tuan Kim Youngwoon jika sudah berhadapan dengan cucu dan menantunya, wajah _stoic-_nya pergi entah kemana dan berganti senyuman ceria. Tanpa sepengetahuan Youngwoon, para _bodyguard-_nya menghela nafas lega. =_=

.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, radioku rusak."

"_Ne, Ahjumma_, akan kuperbaiki."

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku mau kotak musikku kembali seperti semula."

"_Arrasseo_, letakkan saja disitu nanti akan kuperbaiki."

"Kyuhyun-ah, televisiku mati mendadak?"

"Benarkah? Baiklah, nanti biar kuperbaiki."

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Beginilah keseharian Kyuhyun jika sudah membuka toko kecilnya, semua orang berhamburan meminta barangnya untuk diperbaiki.

"Kalian cerewet sekali. Aku tak mau memperbaikinya!"

Skakmat! Mereka langsung diam setelah Kyuhyun berteriak. Dan jika mereka tak menurutinya, bisa-bisa barang mereka yang memang sudah rusak itu akan benar-benar menjadi sampai jika sampai sang 'jenius' marah.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam saat Kyuhyun menutup tokonya, itu memang jadwalnya. Kyuhyun akan membawa serta beberapa barang rusak itu kerumahnya jika masih ada yang belum selesai diperbaiki untuk kemudian diselesaikan dirumah.

"Wow tepat waktu lagi!"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengunci pintu toko kecilnya, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan cengirannya.

"Mau langsung pulang_, Hyung_?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Masih banyak yang harus kuperbaiki, Kibum-ah."

Kim Kibum adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau menjadi teman Kyuhyun, walaupun Kyuhyun tak pernah menganggapnya teman sebenarnya. Kejam memang, namun karena Kyuhyun memiliki keterbatasan dalam kemampuan sosial membuatnya nyaman walau hanya hidup seorang diri, tentu setelah kematian sang ibu.

Kibum adalah orang yang pertama kali menemukan nama kelainan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun, sebagai mahasiswa ilmu kedokteran itu membuatnya tertarik untuk mencari tahu dan meneliti lebih jauh penyakit yang diderita Kyuhun. Autis adalah dugaan pertamanya, namun karena Kyuhyun memiliki beberapa perbedaan, salah satunya yakni kecerdasannya yang diatas rata-rata. Itu jelas bukan autism jika Kyuhyun mampu belajar sendiri kalkulus dan aljabar dalam waktu hanya seminggu.

Kyuhyun juga memiliki kemampuan berbahasa yang baik terutama dalam tata dan kosa kata, walaupun sulit mengerti bahasa "humor dan ironi", serta memiliki keterpakuan minat yang mendalam. Asperger Syndrom, adalah kesimpulan Kibum untuk kelainan atau penyakit yang diderita Kyuhyun. Didunia ini sangat jarang ditemui manusia yang menderita penyakit tersebut. Dan beberapa karakteristik unik menjadi pelengkap penelitian Kibum tentang Asperger Syndrom.

Dengan ragu Kibum mencoba mengalungkan tangannya dipundak Kyuhyun, "Jangan sentuh aku, ketekmu bau keringat yang menyengat!"

Kibum membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf O dengan mata melotot, namun kemudian kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Itu adalah salah satu karakteristik dari penderita Asperger Syndrom, _literal_ dan _logical_, jika ada sesuatu yang tak disukai dan menganggunya ia tak segan untuk berterus terang dan terkesan frontal untuk mengomentari dan menolak hal tersebut. Seperti yang terjadi dengan pelanggan ditokonya siang tadi.

Kibum menghela nafas maklum, sebelum kemudian mensejajarkarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

Suara nyanyian samar terdengar dari kamar mandi yang terdapat dikamar tidur bernuansa pink itu. Sungmin tengah membersihkan badannya sebelum beranjak ke tempat tidur. Ingatannya melayang pada pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda keterbelakangan mental –menurutnya-, namun memiliki sisi istimewa. Pengetahuannya tentang perumahan 'Beautiful Flowers' hingga ke-detailnya membuat Sungmin berdecak kagum. Membuatnya merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu, tak ada salahnya jika ia mencaritahu esok.

.

_Tok tok tok~_

.

Lamunannya buyar saat sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar, menyusul teriakan cempreng dari anak tunggalnya.

"_Mommy_, ada telepon dari Daddy!"

"Angkat saja _chagi, Mommy_ belum selesai."

.

"_Yeobseo~ Daddy!"_ Seru Ryeowook ceria.

"Halo jagoan! Mana _Mommy_-mu?"

"_Mommy_ sedang mandi." Jawab Ryeowook manja dengan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Wooowww pasti seksi sekali." Ujar sosok diseberang telepon.

"Ish _Daddy_ mesum!" komentar sang anak telak. "_Daddy_, kapan kau kesini?"

"Pekerjaan _Daddy_ masih menumpuk _baby_, tunggu beberapa minggu lagi OK!"

"Yayaya~" tanggap Ryeowook acuh. Ia menoleh kesamping kanannya ketika terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, "_Mommy _sudah selesai." Ujarnya malas dan melenggang pergi.

Sungmin menerima gagang telepon yang diberikan Ryeowook dengan tatapan heran, "Ada apa dengan jagoanmu?"

"Ya, seperti biasa."

Sungmin menghela nafas mengerti, "Kau ini, selalu saja sibuk bekerja. Luangkanlah sedikit waktu untuk Wookie."

"Yakin hanya untuk Wookie? Bagaimana denganmu Nyonya Kim?" Kalimat godaan itu sukses membuat pipi _chubby _Sungmin memerah sempurna.

Dengan senyum malu-malunya ia berujar, "Aku tak peduli."

Sosok diseberang sana terkekeh kecil, "Benarkah? Awas kau! Lihat saja ketika aku pulang nanti, akan kuhukum kau!"

"Aku menunggu hukumanmu Tuan Kim~" Sungmin berkata dengan nada yang dibuat se-_sexy_ mungkin pada sosok yang berstatus suaminya tersebut.

.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, seseorang tengah mengepalkan tangannya mendengar percakapan mesra itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

Alhamdulillah~ *sujud syukur*

Ternyata FF abal ini ditanggepin juga… kkk~

Udah cukup kilatkah updatenya?

Maaf ya kalo masih pendek, saya emang gak bisa bikin yg panjang2, saya bagi2 waktu antara kerja dan rumah tangga *malah curhat*, ini juga ngambil waktu disela2 kerja, ya beginilah kalo update kilat versi saya :D

Yg nanya tentang "Asperger Syndrom", buat yg udah googling, penjelasan saya gak jauh beda kan sama mbah google? yaeyalaaah wong saya juga tanya2 ke mbah google! wkwkwk~

Saya bukan mahasiswi kedokteran, jadi terpaksa penjelasannya seadanya aja…tapi ini belum semuanya kok, 'pelengkap' untuk penjelasannya akan menyusul disetiap chap…n' maaf jika saya terkesan 'sotoy' y, soalnya memang ada bberapa yg saya ubah+tambahin :p …Mungkin jika ada salah satu reader yg mahasiswi kodekteran, bisa bantu saya sdikit untuk menambah pengetahuan?

Penjelasan tentang Sungmin di chap depan ya, sekalian bakal ada kejutan! Apa ya? Coba tebak! kkk~ :D

.

**Special thank's to :**

**zoldyk || AnieJOY'ERS || Park Soo Hoon || paprikapumpkin || Aiccyah. hangsang. sparkyu1208 || Guest || evil vs bunny || Cho Sungkyu || Mingie Lover || Cho Na Na || dessykyumin || Chiikyumin || oi || Princess Pumpkin ELF || Yunnieah || suciaticitrau || Ayachi Casey || Rima KyuMin || kang eun hwa || amalia || Saeko Hichoru || Kyurin Minnie || ammyikmubmik || nikyunmin || pumpkinsparkyumin || JOYeerrElpeu || XianRinChoi || Love Clouds || Qhia503 || wydx. kazaf || Yhana Emng ELF || fishyank || riri || Yc K. S. H**

**.**

Ada beberapa pertanyaan 'penting' yg akan saya jawab.

.

Q : FF ini, seperti / terinspirasi / versi Kyuminnya "My Name is Khan"?

A : saya lupa sumpah, mau cantumin ini di chap 1, " Diadaptasi dari film 'My Name is Khan' "  
kenapa adaptasi? Saya cuman ngambil penyakit dan kehidupannya Kyu aja, juga Ming yang seorang "Mommy" *tapi di film-nya bukan m-preg kan? Janda pula* disini Ming punya suami, jalan cerita juga beda. but, disebut 'terinspirasi' juga boleh deh! *dijitak*

Q : kenapa dibuat YAOI?

A : pengen suasana baru aja! *plakkk* maksudnya, pengen cobain aja gitu bikin YAOI, berasa ada tantangan(?), mudah2an gak gagal :D

n' buat buktiin juga kalo saya "CINTA KYUMIN DENGAN KE-REAL-AN MEREKA" bukan Cuma di fanfic :D

.

Cuman segitu kan? Yg lain udah kejawab di cerita…buat yg gak kesebut, maaf, bilang aja biar chap depan saya double :D

Last,

Review lagi ya?

Gamsahamnida~

.

.

.

QMingKyutez137^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mistakes in Love**_

_._

_A KyuMin Fanfiction_

_._

_Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon, Choi Siwon._

_Main Pair : KyuXMin, Slight!(?XMin), (?XMin)  
_

_Warning! YAOI, Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, M-preg (but Sungmin already had a children)_

_Rating : T to M_

_Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *smirk*_

_._

_Summary : Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda yang menderita "Asperger Syndrom", jatuh hati pada sosok manis yang ditemuinya ditaman favoritnya. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun merebut hatinya? Mampukah Kyuhyun bertahan setelah satu kenyataan pahit diketahuinya, dan membuat rasa cintanya adalah sebuah kesalahan?_

_._

_{{ Inspired from Bollywood Movie "My Name is Khan" n' Hollywood Movie "Marry and Max"}}_

_._

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT, N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?_

_._

"_enJOY reading^^"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Previous_

_._

"_Yakin hanya untuk Wookie? Bagaimana denganmu Nyonya Kim?" Kalimat godaan itu sukses membuat pipi chubby Sungmin memerah sempurna._

_Dengan senyum malu-malunya ia berujar, "Aku tak peduli."_

_Sosok diseberang sana terkekeh kecil, "Benarkah? Awas kau! Lihat saja ketika aku pulang nanti, akan kuhukum kau!"_

"_Aku menunggu hukumanmu Tuan Kim~" Sungmin berkata dengan nada yang dibuat se-sexy mungkin pada sosok yang berstatus suaminya tersebut._

_._

_Tanpa Sungmin sadari, seseorang tengah mengepalkan tangannya mendengar percakapan mesra itu._

_._

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

_**Chapter 3**_

.

"_Ahjussi_!"

Tenor itu mengejutkannya, sang keponakan tengah menatap penuh tanya padanya dan itu membuatnya gelagapan, ia seperti maling yang ketahuan akan mencuri.

"Hh-hi, Wookie." Sapanya gugup.

"_Ahjussi_ sedang apa?"

Kembali kalimat tanya itu membuatnya mati kutu, apa yang harus ia jawab sekarang saat bocah yang dipanggilnya 'Wookie' tersebut memergokinya tengah menguping didepan pintu kamar _Mommy_-nya?

"_Hyung_?"

**DEG**

Tambahan satu suara lembut dari orang dewasa membuatnya tersudut, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya, ia mengepalkan erat tangan kecilnya.

"Hh-hi, Minnie, apa kabar?" Pada akhirnya suara indah itu keluar juga setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan rasa gugupnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat _Hyung, _aku sehat. Kau sendiri?"

Minnie –atau Sungmin—menjawab ramah diiringi senyum gigi kelincinya.

"Ya, sepertinya kau sangat bahagia—"

Namun senyum itu memudar kala mendengar kalimat lirih yang terselip luka didalamnya, Sungmin baru akan menyela sebelum lanjutan kalimat itu menginterupsinya.

"—Suamimu begitu mencintaimu, iya kan?"

Sungmin kehilangan kata-katanya saat –kembali- mendapat kalimat yang sama dari sosok yang berstatus iparnya tersebut, perasaan bersalah itu selalu menghantuinya hingga saat ini.

"Aku permisi, selamat malam."

Pamit _namja_ bermata sipit itu seraya mengacak lembut pucuk kepala mungil keponakannya, dan Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kaku.

"_Mianhae_—

.

—Yesung _Hyung_."

.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

Seperti biasa, sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju _flat_ selalu diliputi keheningan, tenang. Walau beberapa tatapan heran selalu mereka terima, namun tak sedikitpun mereka risih akan hal itu. Setidaknya untuk Kyuhyun, itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali untuknya, hanya berusaha memaklumi dan menerima segala pandangan sinis terhadapanya. Kyuhyun tahu mereka selalu heran melihat Kibum yang 'mau' berteman dengannya yang 'berbeda', namun sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tak pernah menganggap siapapun teman, bahkan Kibum sekalipun. Namun entah mengapa keterbatasannya dalam bersosial tak membuat ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Kibum. Mungkin karena Kibum adalah tetangganya sedari kecil dan mau menerima apa adanya dirinya ditengah kekurangannya, juga tambahan nilai plus untuk Kibum, ia juga kebal dengan sikap acuh yang selalu Kyuhyun perlihatkan terhadapanya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum memang bertetangga, flat mereka bersebelahan. Kyuhyun menempati _flat_ lama peninggalan ibunya, sendiri. Kibum juga tinggal sendiri di _flat_ orangtuanya, orangtuanya memilih mencari nafkah dikampung halaman mereka dan memberi biaya untuk anak tunggal mereka tersebut setiap bulan.

Sedikit susah untuk mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang tergesa, namun Kibum tak pernah menyerah untuk benar-benar mensejajarkan langkah mereka, walau harus dengan cara berlari. Ada yang berbeda malam ini, entah kenapa Kyuhyun seperti menyimpan banyak beban pikiran dikepalanya. Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat mendapati raut datar dari sosok disampingnya itu, ia berjalan seperti mengikuti nalurinya. Langkahnya tak tentu arah, namun pada saat tikungan terlihat dihadapannya ia akan segera berbelok dengan sendirinya.

"Kim-Sung-Min"

Suara _bass_ itu menggema tiba-tiba melenyapkan keheningan, membuat Kibum menoleh terkejut. Bukan suaranya yang membuat ia kaget, namun lebih pada nama yang diucapkan dengan hati-hati oleh suara _bass_ itu.

"_Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap aneh seperti tersadar. Ia menoleh kearah sampingnya dan mendapati raut kaget dari sosok yang selalu memanggilnya "Hyung" itu. Padahal mereka hanya terpaut beberapa bulan, dan itupun lebih tua Kibum dari pada Kyuhyun. Namun entahlah, Kyuhyun terlalu malas untuk bertanya alasannya kenapa.

"Kau bilang apa? Siapa?"

"Tt-tidak!"

"Aaah~ tadi kau memanggil nama Kim Sungmin, _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya terus berjalan dengan ekpresi malu-malunya. Kibum semakin tertawa lebar melihatnya, namun tawanya terhenti saat ia ingat satu hal.

"Tapi _Hyung_…Sungmin sudah punya anak."

_**DEG**_

Langkah mereka terhenti begitu saja, Kyuhyun berdiri mematung ditempatnya, tentu ia tak lupa tentang hal itu, itu juga yang membebani pikirannya seharian ini hingga pekerjaannya tak bisa selesai cepat seperti biasanya.

"Lagipula…dia _namja_, _Hyung_."

Benar, Kim Sungmin, sosok manis sekaligus cantik yang ditemuinya ditaman favoritnya tadi pagi adalah seorang _namja_. Tapi…

"Lalu, kenapa Ryeowookie memanggilnya _Mommy_, ya?"

Kibum seperti bermonolog, karena tak ada tanggapan berarti dari sosok yang ia ajak bicara tersebut. Namun dalam hatinya Kyuhyun juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Kibum melihat pancaran kekecewaan dimata yang masih setia dengan tatapan datar itu, membuat ia menghela nafas prihatin. Namun disela rasa ibanya, Kibum tersenyum jahil. "Kau…menyukai Kim Sungmin, _Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis bingung, menyukai?

"Huh?"

Wajar saja ekpresi seperti itu yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun, ini adalah pengalaman pertama diusianya yang bahkan sudah melewati angka tiga puluh. Jujur ia tak mengerti tentang hal ini.

Namun tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan kepala yang terus menggeleng keras, seperti berusaha menolak presepsi Kibum. Kibum terkekeh dan –kembali- menyusul langkah namja '_special'_ itu.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu terlihat menggerutu tak jelas, sementara _namja_ dengan senyum maut disampingnya tak pernah berhenti tertawa geli ketika berhasil menggoda _namja_ yang dipanggilnya "_Hyung_" tersebut.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_. Katakan saja~"

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mendelik sebal dengan ekpresi lucu, matanya menyipit dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"_Oppaaaaaaaaaa_~"

Tepat saat itu sesosok _yeoja_ berperawakan tinggi semampai terlihat berjalan dengan gaya anggunnya mendekati Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Oow!"

Kibum berseru seperti memberi sinyal pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya memasang ekspresi bingung seperti biasanya. Sosok _yeoja_ itu sekarang sudah tepat dihadapannya, dengan wajah yang –memang yaaah cukup- imut _yeoja_ itu mencoba memasang ekspresi menggoda.

"Haera-ya, kau sembelit lagi?"

_Pppfffttt_~

Kibum yang sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya, mengambil langkah mundur untuk menghindari amukan _yeoja_ yang menyukai Kyuhyun tersebut. Ya, Goo Haera, seorang siswi _Senior High School_ tingkat akhir memang menyukai –bahkan tergila-gila pada- _namja_ yang lebih pantas disebut pamannya seperti Kyuhyun. Dengan gaya ABG-nya ia selalu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dengan berbagai cara.

Seperti saat ini, _yeoja_ yang belum genap berumur 17 tahun tersebut tengah memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Dengan hanya mengenakan atasan ketat berbahan kain satin tanpa lengan dan rok mini yang lebih pantas dipakai balita, ia tak segan meliuk-liukan badannya didepan Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya bingung.

Satu lagi karakteristik unik seorang penderita "Asperger Syndrom", ia memiliki kesulitan memahami ekspresi wajah seseorang dan susah mengekspresikan wajahnya sendiri.

Haera merenggut sebal, "_Yak! Oppa_, Bereaksilah sedikit! Seharusnya dari hidungmu ini keluar darah!"

Hening…

"Buahahahahahahhh"

Kibum yang belum jauh melangkah seketika tertawa kesetanan melihat dan mendengar hal tersebut. Lihat, Kyuhyun saja hanya menanggapi dengan cengiran polosnya, apa _Haera_ benar-benar sudah gila?!

Kibum harus pergi dari sana secepatnya sebelum _yeoja_ itu mengamuk seperti biasanya. =_=

.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

Satu minggu berlalu, masih dimusim semi. Matahari kembali menampakkan eksistensinya dibumi, panas teriknya dipagi ini tak menghambat semangat dan aktifitas warga dikota besar seperti _Seoul_ ini. _Namja_ '_special'_ itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman favoritnya dikota ini –ritualnya setiap pagi-, sebuah taman sepi dipenuhi dengan daun berguguran yang belum sempat dibersihkan oleh sang pengurus.

Kali ini tak ada sepotong roti, entah mengapa Kyuhyun tak memiliki nafsu makan sedikitpun hari ini. Padahal kemarin ia hanya memakan sepotong roti untuk sarapan pagi dan satu porsi bulgogi yang hanya habis seperempatnya saja. Barang-barang milik pelanggannya telah selesai diperbaiki dua jam yang lalu. Karena ia hanya memiliki waktu tidur tiga jam dari waktu tidur manusia pada umumnya, itu mempermudah Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menikmati pagi ini, matanya kembali dibuat tak berkedip ketika terpaku pada sosok itu. Dengan mata terpejamnya ia terlihat lebih cantik, bibir ber-_shape_ 'M' berwarna _pink_ yang merekah sempurna, Kyuhyun bersumpah itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang penah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah sosok itu, hingga kini Kyuhyun telah berada dihadapannya, matanya tak pernah lepas dan terus menelisik sosok itu dari atas hingga ke bawah, terus menerus hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

"_Dia namja, Hyung…"_

Ucapan Kibum semalam terngiang kembali dikepalanya, Kibum benar, sosok itu memang seorang _namja_. Lalu kenapa…

Perlahan mata _foxy_ itu terbuka, ia terlihat terkejut ketika menemukan mata polos nan tajam itu tengah memandanginya intens, namun tak lama kemudian seulas senyum manis ia tampilkan.

"_Annyeong_, _Kyuhyun_-sshi?"

Lama tak ada jawaban, hingga bibir tebal itu mengeluarkan kalimat tak terduga dengan suara _bass_-nya.

"Apa kau _gay_?"

**JDERRR**

"_Nn-ne?"_

Kyuhyun tersentak, menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya yang baru saja terlontar pada Sungmin —sosok manis yang dikaguminya. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan bertanya diwajah manis itu, Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk seperti ingin dibenturkan. Melihat itu, Sungmin berusaha mengejar langkah Kyuhyun, tangannya sudah melayang ingin menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun, namun terhenti saat ia mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun _sensitif_ akan sentuhan.

Kemudian Sungmin mengambil langkah disamping Kyuhyun, "Kau mau bekerja Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, namun kepalanya masih tetap diangguk-anggukan, membuat Sungmin tertawa geli melihatnya dan hanya terus mengikuti langkah kaki _namja_ _'special'_ itu.

Tak butuh waktu lima menit akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah bangunan kecil, Sungmin menatap heran pada bangunan tersebut, ia mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam bangunan itu setelah pintunya terbuka.

"WOW!" itu tanggapan pertama yang Sungmin tunjukkan, toko kecil ini memang terlihat lusuh dari luar, namun didalamnya seperti sebuah museum mini.

Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari dalam tas punggungnya, kemudian menatanya rapi diatas etalase lusuh disana. Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya, merasa tak dianggap kehadirannya oleh sosok yang masih serius dengan barang-barang hasil pekerjaannya tersebut.

Tanpa segan Sungmin menyusuri toko kecil itu, tak henti-hentinya ia bergumam takjub melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya indah. Ada jam weker yang bermotif mata manusia, beberapa kotak musik yang berbentuk aneh, dan masih banyak lagi. Hingga matanya terpaku pada sebuah boneka kelinci didalam sebuah lemari kaca disudut toko, dengan tanduknya yang berwarna merah membuat benda itu terlihat mencolok diantara yang lainnya. Warnanya yang membuat Sungmin tertarik, merah muda, warna favoritnya. Saat Sungmin menyentuh tanduknya, dimonitor mini yang ada didadanya akan terbentuk gambar hati. Dan Sungmin kembali bergumam takjub.

"Apa ini dijual?"

"Tidak, aku tak membutuhkan uang."

Sungmin mengerutkan alis bingung, lalu untuk apa barang-barang ini jika tidak dijual?

"Aku akan memamerkannya disebuah pameran barang antik."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

"Memang tidak ada, aku yang pertama melakukannya."

Tak ada percakapan lagi, Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, kemudian kembali melihat-lihat barang antik disana. Tanpa menyadari jika _namja_ yang –sok- sibuk itu tengah mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang terus bekerja diatas normal. _Apa aku terkena serangan jantung?_

_._

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana radioku?" Seorang _Ahjumma_ bersama putri kecilnya menjadi pelanggan pertama ditoko kecil itu.

"Ah~ _Ahjumma_, ini radiomu."

"_Gomawo_ Kyuhyun-ah. Ini—"

Dengan sopan Kyuhyun menolak pemberian sang pelanggan yang membayarnya dengan sukarela. Ya, sukarela karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah menargetkan harga barang yang diperbaikinya. "Tidak usah _Ahjumma_, belikan eskrim saja untuk adik manis ini."

"Terimakasih banyak Kyuhyun-ah, Tuhan memberkatimu."

Terus begitu seterusnya hingga pelanggan terakhir yang datang dipagi ini, Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan masih menatap terkejut. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa sebaik—_ahni_, sebodoh itu?

Itu uang, **UANG**! Didunia ini tak ada yang tak membutuhkan uang, bukankah Kyuhyun membuka usaha ini juga untuk mendapatkan uang? Tapi—

"Aku memperbaikinya karena aku senang, bukan untuk uang. Aku tak butuh uang, setidaknya untuk saat ini, karena aku masih memiliki uang tabungan peninggalan ibu. Suatu saat aku akan mendapatkannya lebih banyak jika aku sudah membuka pameran besar yang berisi barang-barang antikku."

Kyuhyun menjawab panjang lebar seakan mengerti dengan apa yang ada otak Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum kagum mendengar penuturan polos _namja_ dihadapannya ini, walaupun terdengar konyol sebenarnya. Namun ide tersebut layak diberi apresiasi dan diberikan dukungan yang kuat, semoga suatu saat Sungmin menjadi saksi keberhasilan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terlintas dipikirannya, ia ikut konyol sepertinya.

Hari itu ia habiskan ditoko kecil Kyuhyun, sekedar membantu atau memperhatikan pekerjaan sang pemilik toko. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, itu artinya Sungmin sudah harus menjemput Wookie disekolah barunya. Sungmin bergegas pamit, kalau ia sampai terlambat bisa-bisa anak kesayangannya itu merajuk habis-habisan.

"Kita…akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, membuat _namja_ dihadapannya kembali mendesah lelah. Pasalnya, ia kembali merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, dan Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tentu, aku akan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung kesini."

.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin dekat, tak ada bahasa formal lagi seperti saat awal-awal mereka bertemu. Tak jarang pula Sungmin mengajak Wookie dihari libur sekolahnya untuk berkunjung ke toko kecil milik Kyuhyun, Kibum juga sering bergabung jika ada waktu luang.

Kyuhyun tak setertutup dahulu, ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai menikmati kenyamanan berada diantara orang banyak. Sungmin sudah mengetahui semua apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum yang memberitahunya hingga kedetail-nya. Dan Sungmin tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, malah ia yang berperan paling penting dibeberapa kemajuan yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Ia selalu bergumam tak percaya karena bisa mengenal seseorang yang menderita "Asperger Syndrom".

Hari ini, dihari minggu yang cerah, Wookie tengah bermain dengan kapal-kapalan antiknya diteras toko Kyuhyun, sementara Sungmin terlihat membantu Kyuhyun didalam toko. Kibum datang membawa sekantung cemilan yang ia beli dikedai yang berada disepanjang jalan.

Hanya Kibum, Sungmin dan Wookie yang menikmati, sementara sang pemilik toko masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Kibum memang hanya membeli makanan ringan yang tak mungkin Kyuhyun makan, karena ia tahu betul Kyuhyun hanya memakan roti coklat dan bulgogi kesukaannya.

Setelah selesai, Wookie tertidur karena kelelahan disofa satu-satunya disana. Sementara Sungmin tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan mereka saat Kibum memulai percakapan.

"Sungmin-ah, maaf jika aku lancang, tapi sungguh aku ingin bertanya tentang hal ini dari awal."

"Ya, tanyakan saja."

"Apa…kau menikah dengan seorang pria?"

"Kau bertanya apa aku _gay_?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya seketika mendongak terkejut mendengar kalimat yang begitu familiar untuknya, keluar dari bibir _pinkish_ yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Aku memang salah satu dari manusia yang mengalami orientasi menyimpang."

Hening, walaupun ia terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, namun telinga Kyuhyun mendengar dengan tajam percakapan antara Sungmin dan Kibum.

"Itukah alasan mengapa Wookie memanggilmu _Mommy_?" Kibum memberanikan diri bertanya setelah lama terdiam.

"_Ne_, karena dia terlahir dari rahimku sendiri."

"_M_-_MWO_?" Kibum membelalak tak percaya dengan penuturan Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga berekspresi sama namun ia tak berlebihan seperti Kibum.

"Ya, aku adalah satu dari namja beruntung yang mempunyai rahim sejak lahir didalam tubuhku. Itu sudah diketahui oleh keluargaku semenjak aku masih bayi. Maka dari itu, orangtuaku tak pernah melarang ataupun malu dengan kelakuanku yang menyukai sesama jenis sejak masih kecil." Sungmin berujar tanpa beban, sesekali terkekeh kecil ketika mengingat masa kecilnya. Apalagi saat mengingat sosok yang begitu setia melindunginya dari olokan teman-temannya dulu.

"Kau…berlaku seperti itu sejak masih kecil?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Sungmin masih memasang wajah bahagianya.

"Kau…memiliki kenangan indah dimasa kecilmu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ada denyutan disebelah kiri dadanya saat mendengar ungkapan tersebut.

"Yah, itu masa lalu. Sekarang aku sudah punya Wookie dan suamiku."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, sebegitu indahnyakah kisah _namja_ manis ini?

.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

Sesosok pria dengan gagahnya berjalan diantara keramaian International Incheon Airport, wajah tampan yang dihiasi kacamata hitam menambah kharisma dari namja tersebut. Langkahnya kian pasti setelah melihat siluet orang kepercayaannya untuk membawakan kendaraan pribadinya. Ia sengaja merahasiakan kedatangannya untuk sebuah kejutan.

'Korea…akhirnya aku kembali.'

'Chagiya, nae aegya…aku merindukan kalian~'

.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

Ia yakin matanya tak pernah mengalami gangguan, namun ia begitu tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat dihadapannya. Sosok itu, sosok yang telah lama menghilang dari hadapannya. Sosok yang pergi begitu saja setelah mematahkan hatinya.

Kibum tak percaya akan hal ini, namja tersebut masih sama seperti dulu. Walau sudah lebih dari 7 tahun tak bertemu, kharismanya tak pernah hilang terus melekat didalam tubuhnya. Seberapapun sakit yang Kibum terima, ia selalu mengagumi sosok itu, mencintai sosok itu.

"Siwon Hyung~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

Mian lama, saya bener2 "stuck idea" gara2 punya pasien dirumah, ampe ketularan *curcol lagi*  
Gimana KyuMin moment-nya, puas kan? Juga yg nanyain Sibum, bisa nebak gak?  
Makin ngaco ya? Moga gak ada yg kabur deh :D  
Udah bisa nebak apa kejutan saya di chap ini? xD  
Banyak yg keliru yak? kkk~ senangnya~ *digeplak*

.  
Untuk **Ayashi** **Casey**, tenang aja saya pasti selesein semua FF saya kok, do'ain aja smoga saya cepet dapet 'cuti' biar bisa nulis dengan tenang(?) :)

.

**Special thank's to:**

**Ayashi Casey (yg slalu males login :D) || Rima KyuMin || Yefah KyuminShippClouds || Yc K. S. H || Princess Pumpkins ELF || Chiikyumin || Jirania || Qhia503 || Cho Na Na || Paijem || amalia || Park Soo Hoon || pumpkinsparkyumin || Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki || smlsj || Cho Sa Min || KyuMinKyuMin || dessykyumin || dedo || Nidaimnida || winecouple || Aiccyah. hangsang. sparkyu1208 || kyuminalways89 || RianaClouds || 137137137 || Zahra Amelia || KYUMINREALFORMELF || leefairy || I was a Dreamer || Saeko Hichoru || kang eun hwa || sider imnida || Minnie Ming || cho hyo woon || evil vs bunny || dan 4 GUEST [untuk kalian, tolong cantumin nama dibawah komenan donkk~ :)]**

.

Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yg selalu menyempatkan membaca, apalagi me-review FF aneh bin gaje ini xD

Oh iya, untuk kalian yang keberatan saya bikin Wookie jadi anaknya Ming, muaaaaaaaaaaaaf banget…saya bukan tanpa alasan kok, serius saya juga nge-feel-nya bkin mereka jadi 'Hyung-Saeng', tapi…entahlah ini –mungkin- efek liat twitt-an Wookie yg update foto dia sama Ming, kkk~ kagak nyambung yak? tauk akh, yang pasti waktu ngetik chap pertama itu saya langsung kepikiran kesana. Kali lagi maaf ya, kalo masih gak ada feel, anggap aja Wookie disini OC, bisa kan? Tapi kalo masih gak nge-feel juga, saya saranin gak usah lanjutin baca, daripada nge-bashing, OK?! Trims :D

.

Last,

Review juseyo?

.

.

.

Cwd, 190313 || QMingKyutez137^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mistakes in Love**_

_._

_A KyuMin Fanfiction_

_._

_Main Cast :_

_Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin_

_Other Cast :_

_Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, Kim Youngwoon(Kangin), etc._

_Main Pair :_

_KyuMin_

_Slight! JungMin, YeMin, SiBum._

_Warning! YAOI, Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, M-preg (but Sungmin already had a children)_

_Rating :_

_T to M_

_Genre :_

_Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family_

_Disclaimer :_

_KyuMin milik saya! *smirk*_

_._

_Summary : Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda penderita "Asperger Syndrom", jatuh hati pada sosok manis yang ditemuinya ditaman favoritnya. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun merebut hatinya? Mampukah Kyuhyun bertahan setelah satu kenyataan pahit diketahuinya, dan membuat rasa cintanya adalah sebuah kesalahan?_

_._

_**{{ Inspired from "My Name is Khan" n' "Marry and Max" }}**_

_._

_NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!_

_._

"_enJOY reading^^"_

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Previous_

_._

_Ia yakin matanya tak pernah mengalami gangguan, namun ia begitu tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat dihadapannya. Sosok itu, sosok yang telah lama menghilang dari hadapannya. Sosok yang pergi begitu saja setelah mematahkan hatinya._

_Kibum tak percaya akan hal ini, namja tersebut masih sama seperti dulu. Walau sudah lebih dari 7 tahun tak bertemu, kharismanya tak pernah hilang terus melekat didalam tubuhnya. Seberapapun sakit yang Kibum terima, ia selalu mengagumi sosok itu, mencintai sosok itu._

"_Siwon Hyung~"_

_._

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

_._

_**Chapter 4**_

_._

Suasana sepi didalam istana itu menyambut kedatangannya, tak ada sambutan ceria seperti yang di harapkannya baik dari istri maupun anak tunggal yang di rindukannya. Itu memang salahnya, siapa suruh tak memberi kabar jika ia akan datang? Namja bersurai hitam itu mendesah lelah seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga. Tak lama kemudian seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang merupakan kepala pelayan di _mansion_ besar tersebut datang menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda. Mengapa tak memberitahu dahulu jika anda akan datang?"

Sang Tuan muda tersenyum wibawa, "Aku sengaja ingin membuat kejutan untuk istri dan anakku. Tapi, ternyata mereka tak ada dirumah, ya?" ujarnya kecewa.

"Nyonya muda sedang mengantar putra anda kesekolah barunya, Tuan."

"Ah ya, aku lupa. Padahal dia selalu mengatakan hal ini lewat telepon. Tapi Paman Jung, ini bahkan sudah lewat empat bulan semenjak anak kami menjadi murid baru, dan istriku masih saja selalu membuntutinya."

Sang kepala pelayan tersenyum maklum, "Mungkin Nyonya muda hanya terlalu khawatir."

"Ya, kau benar." Jawabnya terkekeh, "_Hyung_ juga pergi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak, sepertinya Tuan muda Yesung masih tertidur, Tuan."

"_Eoh_? Benarkah?"

"_Ne_, semalam beliau lembur hingga pukul tiga pagi."

"Selalu saja." Ujar sang Tuan muda seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan mengerti kebiasaan –buruk- sang kakak. "_Gomawo_ Paman Jung." Paman Jung hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan sopan kemudian berpamitan untuk kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

.

"_Hyuuung_~!"

**BRUKKK**

Dengan santainya tubuh besar itu menindih tubuh kecil yang masih bergelung dengan selimut diranjang.

"Eungghhh~"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya lenguhan protes yang terdengar dari bibir tipis _Hyung_-nya.

"_Hyung_, bangunnn~"

Kali ini ia mengguncangkan tubuh sang kakak dengan brutal, membuat Yesung –kakaknya- mau tak mau akhirnya terbangun. Namun Yesung masih belum tersadar dari _hangover_-nya, matanya masih enggan terbuka dan mulutnya hanya bergumam tak jelas.

_Namja_ disampingnya tersenyum jahil sebelum kemudian berteriak kencang ditelinga _sensitive_ _Hyung_-nya.

"_Hyuuunnnggg_~"

**BRAKKK**

Secepat kilat namja itu keluar dari kamar Yesung sebelum sang kakak murka padanya.

"Yak! Kim Jungmo sialan!"

Benar saja, bantal guling yang semula menjadi objek untuk dipeluk Yesung kini telah tergeletak dilantai.

.

Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Jungmo, adalah duo Kim bersaudara penerus dari Tuan Kim Youngwoon. Kim Jongwoon, atau yang akrab dipanggil Yesung karena suara emasnya saat bernyanyi adalah anak pertama Tuan Kim Youngwoon. Ia lahir di Korea hingga umurnya yang kedua, kemudian sang ayah mulai merintis _karier-_nya di Jepang dan lahirlah sang adik yang diberi nama Kim Jungmo. Yesung adalah _CEO_ di perusahaan cabang milik Kangin –panggilan akrab sang ayah- yang berada di Korea, yang baru-baru ini juga diakui namanya di dunia bisnis _Internasonal_. Ia juga yang melambungkan nama perusahaan pusat sang ayah di Jepang sana sebelum kemudian di ambil alih oleh sang adik.

Yesung masih melajang diusianya yang telah melewati angka tiga puluh, sedangkan Jungmo sudah menikah terlebih dahulu lima tahun yang lalu dengan seorang namja manis yang bernama Lee Sungmin dan dikaruniai seorang namja kecil yang diberi nama Kim Ryeowook.

Sedikit tentang masa lalu mereka, saat Yesung berumur tujuh tahun dan Jungmo berumur lima tahun, mereka kedatangan tetangga baru yang juga berasal dari Korea. Sepasang orangtua bermarga Lee dan satu bocah manis bernama Lee Sungmin yang terpaut umur tiga tahun dari Yesung dan satu tahun dari Jungmo. Bocah manis berwajah imut dengan pipi _chubby_ dan gigi kelinci yang sering muncul saat ia tertawa riang.

Sejak saat itu mereka semakin dekat, kemana-mana selalu bertiga. Jungmo adalah sosok yang paling _hyperaktif_, ramah dan penyayang, membuat Sungmin nyaman berada didekatnya. Berbeda dengan Yesung, ia adalah sosok paling pendiam diantara mereka bertiga, sikapnya itulah yang membuat para _yeoja_ memujanya.

Namun bukan berarti Yesung bukan sosok penyayang, sebagai sosok yang paling tua Yesung memiliki kewajiban untuk selalu melindungi kedua _dongsaeng-_nya. Apalagi jika menyangkut Lee Sungmin, parasnya yang terlewat cantik mengalahkan para _yeoja_ di sekolah mereka membuat ia jadi bahan cemoohan. Tak jarang Sungmin mendapat penganiayaan dari _sunbae_ atau _hoobae_-nya yang hampir semua berstatus _yeoja_, padahal ia _namja_ bahkan salah satu anggota klub _martial_ _arts_ sedari sekolah dasar, namun Sungmin tak pernah melawan mereka. Karena mereka _yeoja_, adalah alasan cukup logis yang Sungmin berikan jika ditanya mengenai hal itu.

Keadaan itulah yang membuat Yesung selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada Sungmin. Dan hal itu menjadikan kadar kebencian para _yeoja_ yang mengagumi sosok Yesung semakin meningkat untuk Lee Sungmin. Mereka tak terima jika sosok yang mereka puja selalu memberikan perlindungan dan senyuman tulusnya pada Lee Sungmin. Sedangkan pada mereka, Yesung selalu bersikap acuh, bahkan hanya sebuah lirikan pun Yesung tak pernah memberikannya.

Padahal tak hanya Yesung yang selalu melindungi Sungmin, masih ada Jungmo yang selalu berada disisinya. Bahkan eksistensi Jungmo lebih terlihat dibanding Yesung. Mungkin karena Jungmo selalu terang-terangan memperlihatkan perhatiannya, sedangkan Yesung, ia hanya hadir disaat Sungmin benar-benar butuh sandaran.

Keadaan diperkeruh ketika tersebar gossip bahwa Sungmin menyukai sesama jenis. Yesung dan Jungmo telah mengetahui hal itu sejak lama, ibu Sungmin sendiri yang memberitahu mereka saat mereka memasuki _Junior_ _High_ _School_. Namun bukan penolakan ataupun tatapan jijik yang Sungmin terima, melainkan kasih sayang yang ia rasakan setiap harinya semakin bertambah dari dua _namja_ yang selalu berada di sisinya itu.

Yesung jadi lebih _protectif_ terhadap Sungmin, dan perlahan para _yeoja_ yang selalu mengganggu kehidupannya mulai pergi karena merasa sia-sia walaupun telah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatian Kim Jongwoon. Jungmo pun sama, walaupun tindakkannya kadang selalu terkesan 'preman'. Hanya karena melihat _namja_ yang memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan –yang menurutnya- mesum, ia tak segan untuk memukul namja tersebut saat itu juga.

.

Hal tersebut membuat Sungmin bergantung pada dua namja yang selalu berada untuk melindunginya. Hingga suatu malam, pada acara makan malam bersama yang rutin diadakan oleh kedua keluarga berbeda marga itu sesuatu yang mengubah kehidupan mereka dimulai.

Tuan Lee Yunho, berniat menjodohkan putra tunggalnya dengan salah satu dari dua putra Tuan Kim Youngwoon. Tentu saja hal tersebut disetujui oleh Kangin, karena ia dan sang istri begitu menyayangi Sungmin, tak jadi masalah jika Sungmin adalah seorang _namja_, toh ia bisa memberikan keturunan. Ya, sejak saat itulah keluarga Kim mengetahui keistimewaan Lee Sungmin, ia adalah _namja_ yang dikaruniai satu kelebihan yang hanya dapat dimiliki oleh seorang _yeoja_. Rahim yang sehat.

Namun yang jadi masalah adalah, siapa yang akan menjadi suami Sungmin? Yesung atau Jungmo? Mereka menyerahkan keputusan pada Sungmin, itu merupakan pilihan yang amat berat bagi Sungmin. Sungmin dirundung perasaan _dilemma_ selama menentukan pilihannya. Keduanya sama-sama mempunyai peran penting dalam kehidupan Sungmin, Yesung yang selalu ada disaat ia butuhkan atau Jungmo yang selalu menjadi pelindungnya.

Hingga hari bahagia itu pun terjadi…

"Atas nama Tuhan, Lee Sungmin dan Kim Jungmo aku sah-kan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri. Silahkan cium pasanganmu."

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Jungmo. Ia berkata jujur jika Yesung hanya ia anggap sebagai kakak, dan Yesung sendiri juga menghormati keputusan Sungmin. Ia mengaku jika ia tak mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Sungmin, Yesung adalah seorang _straight_. Ia tersenyum ikut merasakan kebahagiaan kedua _dongsaeng_-nya, namun tanpa ia sadari hatinya berbanding terbalik. Di suasana yang membahagiakan itu Yesung menitikkan airmatanya untuk pertama kali, entah itu airmata kebahagiaan atau kesedihan. Ia sendiri tak tahu.

.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

"_Annyeong_~"

Kyuhyun yang tengah serius memperbaiki senter tua milik _ahjussi_ pelanggannya seketika mendongak saat mendengar suara ceria tersebut. Mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya sejenak dan kembali _fokus_ ke pekerjaannya, selalu seperti itu sambutan yang diterima Sungmin jika mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil, seakan memaklumi.

Sedikit banyak Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Setelah mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun yang 'berbeda', ia tak puas hanya dengan penjelasan Kibum saja. Sesuai pengetahuannya dari _internet_, seorang penderita "Asperger Syndrom" memang kurang dalam bersosialisasi. Mereka cenderung penyendiri dan tak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain sehingga menjadikan mereka sebagai sosok yang mandiri tanpa bergantung terhadap orang lain.

Namun Sungmin teringat sesuatu, Kibum pernah bercerita padanya jika sekarang Kyuhyun banyak berubah. Kibum juga mengaku jika ia begitu susah walau hanya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol, yang pada akhirnya hanya _monolog_ panjang dari Kibum, tanpa respon sedikitpun dari Kyuhyun. Dan dulu, Kyuhyun tak pernah suka jika ada orang lain yang seenaknya datang ke tokonya hingga berjam-jam dan setiap hari, bahkan sampai mencampuri pekerjaannya, seperti yang sering Sungmin lakukan.

Anehnya, hal itu tak terjadi pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun sepertinya tak terganggu dengan kehadiran Sungmin, jika Kibum selalu ber-_monolog_, maka Sungmin tidak. Ia teringat saat kunjungan pertamanya ke toko kecil ini, Kyuhyun memang bersikap acuh tapi ia selalu menanggapi dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Walau hanya kalimat singkat, namun setidaknya tak membuat Sungmin ber-_monolog_ ria.

Dengan santainya Sungmin masuk ke dalam toko kecil itu, kekagumannya tak pernah berhenti. Setiap hari ia selalu menemui barang baru hasil karya sederhana namun mewah disaat yang bersamaan dari tangan seorang _namja_ yang juga sederhana namun mempunyai sisi yang istimewa.

.

Ini memang sudah memasuki musim panas, bahkan matahari bersinar terik siang itu. Para penjual makanan khas musim semi kini digantikan oleh penjual eskrim yang berada di sepanjang jalan. Sungmin berbinar cerah saat mendengar suara nyanyian dari mesin penjual eskrim, Sungmin memang menyukai eskrim, amat sangat menyukainya.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah membereskan peralatan bekerjanya hanya bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan Sungmin. "Aku ingin eskrim~" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat Sungmin, ia dengan cepat berpaling dari paras imut dihadapannya. Mana mungkin sosok ini adalah seorang _namja_? Bahkan dengan satu anak. Sulit dipercaya, paras cantiknya melebihi seorang _yeoja_. Dan _foxy_ yang berbinar itu, Kyuhyun kembali jatuh ke dalamnya.

"Cantik…" Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, tatapannya teduh pada sosok dihadapannya.

_Foxy_ itu mengerjap bingung, namun sedetik kemudian senyum dibibir _plum_-nya bertambah cerah. "Kau mau membelikanku eskrim itu, kan?" ujar Sungmin seraya menunjuk kedai eskrim yang terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Ah~ _ne_, aku akan membelikannya." Patuh Kyuhyun seraya melangkah keluar tokonya dan segera melesat ke kedai eskrim yang Sungmin maksud.

Sungmin bersorak senang seperti anak kecil, dan ia kembali duduk manis di sofa putih lusuh satu-satunya disana, menunggu eskrim lezat yang Kyuhyun of Form

.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali dengan satu _cone_ eskrim stroberi. "Aku tak tahu kau suka rasa apa." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memberikan _cone_ tersebut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan menerima dengan senang hati, "Aku memang suka rasa stroberi. _Gomawo_, Kyu."

**DEG**

Kyuhyun menegang, jantungnya kian berpacu lebih kencang. Sungmin kembali bertingkah tak wajar, membuat Kyuhyun lupa bahwa kenyataannya Sungmin adalah seorang _namja_. Dan sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun kembali dibuat tercengang. Bagaimana tidak, Lee Sungmin memang menyantap eskrimnya dengan gaya anak berumur lima tahun. Namun es-nya yang mencair disekitar dagunya membuat Sungmin terlihat _sexy_. Belum lagi mata _foxy_ itu berkedip-kedip perlahan seiring dirasakannya dingin eskrim di lidahnya, menambah kesan _erotis_. Seakan menggoda sosok polos dihadapannya yang tanpa disadari Sungmin sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun menahan ludah susah, matanya tak mau berkedip. Entah mengapa ia tak ingin kehilangan pemandangan menggairahkan dihadapannya. Apa semua orang yang memakan eskrim seperti itu? Pikirnya.

Kyuhyun juga ingat jika Goo Haera sering melakukan hal ini di depannya, Kyuhyun selalu mengira jika Haera terkena sembelit. Namun salah, ternyata Haera sedang menikmati eskrim setiap bertemu dengannya. Atau selesai menikmati eskrim? Karena ia tak pernah mendapati eskrim di tangan Haera.

Namun sepertinya ia tak pernah seperti ini jika melihat Haera. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun tengah menutup tokonya ketika Kibum datang. Tak ada sapaan ataupun candaan –_monolog_- dari Kibum seperti yang biasa terjadi saat mereka bertemu, kali ini Kibum hanya diam menatap lantai seakan menunggu Kyuhyun selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Kibum tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi, tidak disaat ia siap untuk melupakan sosok itu. Sosok yang telah lama mencuri hatinya, yang dikaguminya diam-diam, dicintainya dengan cara bersembunyi dibalik kepolosan seseorang. Seseorang yang membuat ia selalu dekat dengan sosok itu, tak sedekat yang diharapkannya memang, namun Kibum cukup bersyukur untuk itu.

Kibum merasa seperti orang jahat jika mengingat hal itu, namun penolakan yang begitu menyakitkan tak membuat ia pergi dari rasa yang membelenggunya. Kibum tahu ini salah, cintanya berlabuh pada orang yang tidak tepat. Namun jika boleh egois, Kibum ingin merasakan indahnya cinta terlarang. Hal yang sama seperti seseorang yang baru dikenalnya belakangan ini.

Kim Sungmin. Ia dikaruniai anugerah yang tak terkira dari Tuhan. Seseorang yang mencintai juga dicintainya, ia mempunyai seorang anak yang terlahir dari rahimnya sendiri. Sesuatu yang paling tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh seorang _namja_, mustahil. Namun, bolehkan sedikit saja Kibum berharap? Setidaknya sosok itu bisa melihat sekali saja eksistensi Kibum dihidupnya. Bukan yang selalu sosok itu tunjukkan padanya seperti untuk Kyuhyun, ia ingin lebih dari itu.

Kibum menghela nafas lelah, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang terus berharap hal semu. Kibum mendongak namun didapatinya toko kecil dihadapannya telah sepi, lengkap dengan kunci unik –aneh- yang tergantung dipintu mungilnya. Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati punggung Kyuhyun berada beberapa meter didepannya. Kyuhyun selalu saja begitu, tak pernah menghiraukan Kibum yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengajak Kyuhyun pulang bersama.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kibum segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kyuhyun, namun kali ini Kibum memilih berjalan dibelakang _namja_ 'special' itu, tanpa mensejajarkan langkah mereka seperti biasanya.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya dengan lucu, melihat Kibum yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing, Kyuhyun menganggap Kibum seperti itu mungkin hanya menyangkut pekerjaannya. Ketika sampai di _flat_ mereka yang terletak dilantai dua masih dengan diliputi keheningan, sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

**DEG**

Keduanya mematung ditempat, suara itu, suara _baritone_ dari seseorang yang amat mereka kenal. Seseorang yang begitu berarti bagi keduanya –dengan cara pandang berbeda. Kyuhyun menyeret langkahnya pelan mendekati sosok itu, tatapan tak percaya ia tunjukkan yang dibalas tatapan rindu sosok yang kini telah berada tepat didepan matanya.

Senyum polos Kyuhyun terukir, disusul cengiran yang mengartikan ia tak bisa mengekpresikan jika ia begitu merindukan sosok sang kakak. Sepenuhnya Siwon tahu itu, ya, Cho Siwon, sosok sang kakak yang begitu Kyuhyun rindukan telah kembali dari Negara yang melambungkan _karier-_nya. Siwon hanya membalas dengan senyuman tulusnya dan tepukan ringan di puncuk kepala sang adik, walau hanya sebentar karena Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengelak.

_Hypersensitif_ yang dialami seorang penderita "Asperger Syndrom" seperti Kyuhyun adalah ia tak suka jika ada yang menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Apalagi dengan cara tiba-tiba, ia akan panik begitu saja dan meracau tak jelas. Seperti yang terjadi ketika anak tunggal Kim Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, menepuk pundaknya tempo hari.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang masih berdiri mematung dibelakang Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum kecil sebelum menyapa ramah, "Apa kabar, Kibum-ah?"

Kibum mendongak terkejut ketika suara itu menyapanya, "Bb-baik, _Hyung_, kau sendiri?" jawab Kibum gugup seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Aku juga baik." Jawab Siwon lirih.

Tak ada percakapan yang berarti setelah itu, perasaan canggung masih meliputi kedua _namja_ diantarannya. Berusaha untuk menghindari, Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk ke dalam _flat_ mereka, tak lupa juga menyuruh Kibum melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kibum-ah…"

"_Yy_-_ye_, _Hyung_?"

"_Jaljayeo_…"

Kibum menegang sesaat, _"Nn-ne, jaljayeo, Hyung_…" jawabnya dengan senyum tulus.

.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

"_Surprise!"_

"_Ommooo~"_

Sungmin berjengit kaget ketika mendengar seruan lantang disusul rangkulan mesra di lehernya, seulas senyum manis terukir di bibir _plum_-nya ketika mengenali suara itu. Sedetik kemudian senyumannya berubah menjadi rengutan lucu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan memasang tampang marah saat dilihatnya 'wajah tanpa dosa' terpampang dihadapnnya.

"Aku merindukanmu~"

Sungmin mendecih sebal, "Siapa suruh meninggalkanku lama?"

"Maaf, salahkan _Appa_ yang memberikanku beban seberat ini."

"Sok dramatis!" Tanggap Sungmin sinis.

Namun –Kim Jungmo- sang suami hanya terkikik geli sebelum kemudian kembali memerangkap tubuh mungil istrinya, "_Mianhae chagiya~_"

**HUP**

Kini Sungmin telah berada di pangkuan Jungmo dengan gaya '_bridal_ _style'_, "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu~" Bisiknya seduktif ditelinga _sensitive_ Sungmin.

"Gyaaa~ Kim Jungmommmppphhh~"

Tak usah dijelaskan pun reader pasti bisa menebak adegan selanjutnya. =_=

.

Sungmin tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jungmo yang juga tengah bersandar dikepala ranjang _king_ _size_ mereka setelah selesai dari kegiatan saling melepas rindu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jungmo-ya…" panggilnya pelan.

"_Ne_?" jawab Jungmo seraya mengelus lembut surai hitam sang istri.

"Aku bertemu seseorang."

"Siapa? Mantan pacarmu?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, "Bukan!" bantahnya tegas.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jungmo santai, ia terbiasa dengan sifat tempramen Sungmin. Malah ia selalu ingin semakin menggoda untuk melihat wajah 'sebal' sang istri, yang justru terlihat berpuluh kali lipat lebih manis.

"Hmm…dia mempunyai kepribadian yang berbeda dari kita."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Isshhh~ dengarkan aku dulu!" Sungmin berteriak kesal, sementara Jungmo hanya mendesah mengalah.

"Baiklah _my_ _princess_, lanjutkan ceritamu."

Sungmin akan langsung terdiam jika Jungmo memanggilnya dengan 'manis' seperti itu. Memang aneh jika seorang _namja_ begitu senang ketika dipanggil cantik, manis, dan kata rayuan lain yang pantas ditujukan untuk _yeoja_. Namun Sungmin berbeda, walau ia seorang _namja_ ia akan langsung tersipu jika ada yang memuji atau memanggilnya dengan manis seperti itu. Bahkan semua pelayan di _mansion_ ini memanggilnya "Nyonya", dan Sungmin tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik, kau harus melihatnya langsung nanti. Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya." Ujar Sungmin ceria. Namun saat melihat Jungmo yang seperti ingin menolak, wajah Sungmin berubah cemberut dan dengan cepat menyela. "Itu juga jika kau ada waktu."

Jungmo tersenyum minta maaf, "Aku janji, jika ada waktu aku akan—"

"_Arrasseo_, _arrasseo_. _Cha_, tidurlah."

Jungmo hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah jika Sungmin sudah merajuk seperti itu, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu Sungmin kembali ke _mood_-nya semula.

"Tapi _chagi_, kau yakin jika itu bukan mantan pacarmu."

"_Yak_! Kim Jungmommmppphhh~"

Dan pertempuran ronde kedua pun dimulai.

.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

.

"Daddy, kita akan ke Namsan Tower kan siang nanti?" seru Wookie sesaat setelah ia turun dari mobil sang ayah.

"_Ne, chagi—"_

_Drrrt_…_drrrt_…

Belum tuntas Jungmo menjawab pertanyaan sang anak, suara getaran dari _handphone_-nya menginterupsi.

"_Yeobseo? …Arrasseo_, aku akan segera kesana."

"_Mianhae chagiya_, aku harus pergi sekarang." Pamit Jungmo terburu-buru, dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia mendaratkan kecupan sayangnya sejenak di bibir sang istri.

"_Chagi_, acara ke Namsan Tower-nya sepertinya harus kita undur. _Mianhae_, belajar yang rajin, _ne_?" Ujar Jungmo seraya mengecup sayang kening sang anak.

"Aku pergi, _annyeong_~"

Kedua makhluk manis berbeda usia itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa saat melihat mobil Jungmo pergi begitu saja.

.

Pagi itu Kyuhyun bermaksud menemui _namja_ manis yang belakangan ini mengisi harinya, yang ia tahu saat ini sedang mengantar anaknya ke sekolahnya. Sekaligus juga ia ingin menemui bocah manis 'replica' sang Mommy, sudah hampir dua pekan ia tak bertemu dengan bocah bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu.

Namun sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam tak bergeming. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain melihat seseorang yang diam-diam mencuri perhatianmu kini tengah menerima kecupan di bibir-nya. Kyuhyun sepenuhnya tahu jika _namja_ manis itu telah menjadi milik orang lain, namun setidaknya Kyuhyun tak pernah berharap bisa melihat kemesraan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Hatinya kembali berdenyut, namun bukan denyutan menggembirakan yang akhir-akhir dirasakannya. Ini menyakitkan. Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya sesak. Jika Kyuhyun seperti orang lain, sekarang ia pasti sudah menangis menyaksikan adegan menyakitkan itu. Namun Kyuhyun 'berbeda', ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat perasaan ini menghampirinya.

.

Sungmin kembali berkunjung ke toko kecil Kyuhyun, saat sampai di sana ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah serius menekuni pekerjaannya. Tanpa sadar ia terus memperhatikan paras tampan milik si _namja_ 'special', berbagai ekspresi lucu yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya terkikik geli.

Selang beberapa detik Sungmin melangkah lebih dekat. Di saat yang bersamaan mata itu balik menatapnya, sekali lagi Sungmin terpenjara hanya dengan tatapan polos namun tajam itu. Tubuh Sungmin menegang dan di buat tak berkutik oleh senyuman termanis yang baru ia lihat dari bibir tebal Cho Kyuhyun. 'Ya Tuhan, Engkau begitu Maha adil, ia begitu sempurna ditengah kekurangannya.'

Kyuhyun menatap _namja_ dengan pipi _chubby_ dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin tersenyum, senyum tulus yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun kecuali sang _eomma_. Bola mata berwarna cokelat dihadapannya membuat ia terjatuh sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya, senyum dari bibir _pinkish_ itu yang selalu menjadi temannya tidur akhir-akhir ini.

Sungmin memutuskan kontak mata mereka saat tiba-tiba tangan besar Kyuhyun menarik dagunya. Perasaannya menghangat kala mendapatkan pandangan lembut dari mata obsidian itu, jantungnya berdetak kencang membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Wajah itu semakin mendekat menipiskan jarak diantara mereka dan Sungmin sama sekali tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, matanya terjepam membuat dada _namja_ manis dihadapannya semakin bergemuruh. Kyuhyun tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal ini, namun ada satu tekad dihatinya yang membuat ia tak bisa menahannya.

Seperti ada sengatan listrik, Sungmin menegang seketika saat bibir tebal itu menyentuh bibir plum-nya. Tanpa sadar matanya terpejam, mencoba meresapi sesuatu yang salah namun teramat manis untuk dilakukan. Kedua belah bibir itu hanya menempel, tak ada lumatan panas seperti yang biasa ia lakukan bersama suaminya.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak menyadari hal tersebut, fakta jika ia adalah seorang istri dari _namja_ yang jelas-jelas masih bernafas didunia ini. Didorongnya dada Kyuhyun dengan paksa, untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Nafasnya saling memburu untuk mengisi oksigen yang sempat terserap. Pandangan Sungmin berubah tajam, sementara kedua obsidian dihadapannya masih menatap polos dirinya.

Sungmin benci hal itu, Sungmin tak ingin terus terpenjara didalam mata itu. Mata dengan segala kepolosan dan ketajaman yang setara, membuat Sungmin lemah. Entah mengapa Sungmin merasakan _foxy_-nya memanas tiba-tiba, cairannya keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan. Sebelum semuanya ia sesali, Sungmin memilih pergi dari sana secepatnya.

.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam, entah apa yang merasukinya hingga ia bisa berbuat seperti tadi. Kyuhyun melihat tatapan kekecewaan di mata _foxy_ yang disukainya, dan ia bersumpah melihat lingkaran hitam itu terlapisi cairan bening sebelum pemiliknya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"_Mianhae_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

Annyeong~ maaf ya –jika ada yang- lama menunggu, maaf juga ceritanya makin aneh…sedikit curhat, saya orangnya gampang kesinggung (melankolis/labil), jadi kalo ada suara sumbang dikit ajah, langsung DOWN. :D

Ini plot sama konflik-nya jauh banget sama rencana awal, saya yakin reader semua bisa nebak kek gimana, tadinya pengen bikin yang BEDA tapi jatohnya malah BURUK :( Mianhaeyooo~ *sujud-sujud*

Alurnya kecepetan gak sih? Saya sih ngerasa gitu, biarin lah yah biar cepet tamat :D

Untuk Cho Na Na, saya cuman seorang ibu rumah tangga yg punya usaha kecil2an dirumah, bukan dokter/psikiater, pasien yg saya maksud itu suami tercintah *hallah* :D

Gak akan banyak bacot lagi,

**Big Thank's To :**

**Paijem, Cho Kyuri Mappanyuki, 137137137, Zahra Amelia, ayu. anisa. 1, KyuMinKyuMin, Mei, Kyuanae, leefairy, Park Soo Hoon, Chiikyumin, KyuMinrealformELF, kyuminalways89, Saeko Hichoru, reaRelf, Cho Na Na, Beemm, RianaClouds, Rima KyuMin, Cho Sungkyu, hapsarikyuku, sider imnida, kkyu32, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, Princess Pumkins ELF, jiraniats, amalia, Beautiful Garnet, WineKyuMin137, winecouple, Lilium Gyumn, pumpkinsparkyumin, KimShippo, dessykyumin, Cho Sa Min, Yc K. S. H, kang eun hwa, MinChan137, cho hyo woon, dan "Guest".**

.

Makasih untuk kritik dan sarannya, selamat datang(?) reader baru, review lagi ne? :)

Saranghaeee~

.

.

.

Cwd, 020413 || QMingKyutez137


	5. Chapter 5

**_Mistakes in Love_**

_ . _

_A KyuMin Fanfiction_

_._

_Main Cast :_

_Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin_

_Other Cast :_

_Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Jungmo, Kim Youngwoon(Kangin), etc._

_Main Pair :_

_KyuMin_

_Slight! JungMin, YeMin, SiBum._

_Warning! YAOI, Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, M-preg (but Sungmin already had a children)_

_Rating :_

_T to M_

_Genre :_

_Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family_

_Disclaimer :_

_KyuMin milik saya! *smirk*_

_._

_Summary : Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda penderita "Asperger Syndrom", jatuh hati pada sosok manis yang ditemuinya ditaman favoritnya. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun merebut hatinya? Mampukah Kyuhyun bertahan setelah satu kenyataan pahit diketahuinya, dan membuat rasa cintanya adalah sebuah kesalahan?_

_._

**_{{ Inspired from "My Name is Khan" n' "Marry and Max" }}_**

_._

_NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!_

_._

_"enJOY reading^^"_

.

.

.

_Previous_

_._

_Sungmin benci hal itu, Sungmin tak ingin terus terpenjara didalam mata itu. Mata dengan segala kepolosan dan ketajaman yang setara, membuat Sungmin lemah. Entah mengapa Sungmin merasakan foxy-nya memanas tiba-tiba, cairannya keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan. Sebelum semuanya ia sesali, Sungmin memilih pergi dari sana secepatnya._

_._

_Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam, entah apa yang merasukinya hingga ia bisa berbuat seperti tadi. Kyuhyun melihat tatapan kekecewaan di mata foxy yang disukainya, dan ia bersumpah melihat lingkaran hitam itu terlapisi cairan bening sebelum pemiliknya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja._

_"Mianhae…"_

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

_Namja_ kecil itu terus berceloteh tentang keseruan di sekolahnya hari ini. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucut imut membayangkan kejadian saat ia diceramahi oleh _seonsaeng_-nya tadi karena mengerjai teman sekelasnya. Namun tak lama kemudian bibirnya berganti menjadi senyuman cerah dan ceria, _mood_-nya dapat berubah hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

Ia mendongak heran saat tak mendapat respon dari sang _Mommy_ yang sedari tadi ia ajak bicara. Kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya? Satu pemikiran polos terlintas diotaknya.

"_Mommy_~" panggilnya pelan.

Sang _Mommy_ menoleh, kemudian memberikan senyuman tulusnya pada sang anak, "Mommy kecewa karena Daddy tak jadi pergi dengan kita ke Namsan Tower hari ini?"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan polos dari sang anak, namun kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "_Nn_-_ne_…" jawabnya berbohong.

Ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya, kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu berhasil merusak pikirannya. Memporak-porandakan otaknya yang memang beberapa waktu terakhir ini menjadi kacau hanya karena seorang _namja_ yang diam-diam begitu ia kagumi.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan lancang _namja_ itu menyita sebagian besar pikirannya untuk dipenuhi dengan apapun tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Namun kenyataannya ia tak mungkin terus memikirkan hal itu, masih ada Kim Jungmo yang lebih berhak mengisi seluruh otak dan pikirannya, namja yang berstatus suami dan ayah dari anaknya.

"_Mommy kajja_!"

Sungmin kembali dikejutkan oleh suara cempreng sang anak yang berjalan beberapa meter didepannya. Acara melamunnya sukses membuat ia tak menyadari jika tangan mungil sang anak telah lepas dari genggamannya. Dengan cepat ia menyusul langkah Wookie dan mengamit tangan mungil itu kegenggamannya kembali.

"Jangan lepaskan tangan _Mommy_ seenaknya!"

"_Neee_~"

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

Pemuda dengan senyuman maut itu tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon maple yang terdapat diklinik tempatnya bekerja. Ini memang waktu istirahat siang, itu sebabnya Kibum memilih menghabiskan waktunya disana, seperti biasa. Sapuan rasa dingin mengejutkannya saat satu kaleng soda menyentuh pipinya. Menyusul seorang _namja_ bertubuh tegap terlihat mendudukan tubuh disampingnya, membuat Kibum semakin terkejut. Kibum tak bergeming, matanya tak bisa lepas dari objek yang tengah dipandanginya saat ini.

"Aku tahu aku tampan," ujar sosok itu dengan nada percaya dirinya. Membuat Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya seketika dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Kibum berdehem sejenak untuk sedikit menghilangkan kegugupannya, "Sedang apa _Hyung_ disini?" tanyanya pelan, membuat _namja_ disampingnya kembali tersenyum.

"Mendengar pertanyaanmu, seolah aku tak boleh ada disini."

"Bb-bukan begitu."

"_Arra_…" ada jeda sejenak sebelum sosok itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku sedang mengantar—"

"Siwon _Oppa_!" namun sebuah suara seorang _yeoja_ menginterupsi perkataan Siwon -sosok itu.

"_Yeojacingu_?" tanya Kibum pelan, tatapannya lurus pada sosok _yeoja_ yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Siwon menoleh terkejut, ia kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa, kalian berlebihan." ujar _yeoja_ itu setelah sampai dihadapan Siwon.

"Yy-ya, baguslah…" jawab Siwon singkat, ada nada gugup dikalimatnya membuat _yeoja_ dihadapannya menautkan alis heran, lalu tatapannya beralih pada Kibum yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Nugu?_"

"Ii-ini Kim Kibum…tetanggaku di flat."

_"Eoh? Annyeonghaseyo, _ImYoona_ imnida…_aku_—"_

"_Yeojacinguku._" Yoona melotot kearah Siwon, saat _namja_ tampan itu memberi isyarat yang hanya dimengerti keduanya. Yoona semakin terheran, namun kemudian ia mengangguk dengan kaku.

"_Nn-ne, _aku_ yeo-yeojacingu Siwon Oppa. Bangapta._" ujarnya kemudian, disertai senyuman canggungnya. Bagaimanapun ia tak mengerti situasi yang tengah dihadapinya kini.

Kibum menjabat uluran tangan _yeoja_ cantik itu, "Kim Kibum _imnida, nado bangapta_." jawabnya pelan dan santai. Sejenak ketiganya diliputi keheningan, mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"_Mianhaeyo_, jam istirahatku sudah habis, aku harus segera kembali bekerja. Permisi." Tiba-tiba Kibum berpamitan seraya membungkuk kemudaan beranjak pergi, dan kedua sosok berbeda _gender_ dihadapannya hanya tersenyum kikuk dan ikut membungkuk untuk membalas.

"Jadi…dia Kim Kibum-MU?" Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban. "Kau jahat sekali, kenapa harus membohonginya?" lanjut Yoona.

Siwon masih terdiam dengan pandangannya yang kosong, "Ini salah, Yoona-ya." gumamnya pelan.

Yoona menghela nafas kesal sebelum menanggapi, "Kau yang salah, jika hanya karena kalian sesama _namja_, lalu kenapa? Kau sendiri yang bilang jika cinta itu buta, tak memandang harta, kasta, bahkan _gender_ sekalipun." Ada jeda sebelum _yeoja_ cantik itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan jangan lupakan jika atasan kita juga beristrikan seorang _namja, Oppa_."

Siwon menoleh seketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan dengan nada terluka oleh bibir _yeoja_ cantik disampingnya. "Yoona-ya..." panggil Siwon khawatir, sementara Yoona hanya tersenyum miris.

"Aku menyedihkan, ya?" tanyanya lirih diiringi derai airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. Siwon diam tak menjawab, ia hanya bisa membawa tubuh yang bergetar itu kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Yoona –kembali- membasahi dada bidangnya dengan airmata.

.

Kibum hanya bisa menunduk melihat itu dari tempatnya, kejadian itu kembali terulang, rasa sakit itu semakin dirasakannya. Ternyata cintanya dari awal memang salah -menurutnya.

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

Kyuhyun menutup tokonya dengan lesu, hari ini begitu buruk baginya. Kesalahan fatal yang tak sengaja ia lakukan membuatnya untuk pertama kali mengabaikan pekerjaannya. Banyak sekali barang-barang yang belum selesai diperbaikinya, dan itu tak seperti biasanya. Untuk pertama kali juga pikiran Kyuhyun begitu terpusat pada sosok manis yang tadi pagi meninggalkan tempatnya dengan cara yang tak pernah dibayangkan _namja_ 'special' itu.

Kim Sungmin, _namja_ yang perlahan mempunyai tempat khusus dihatinya. Sosok yang tak pernah ia duga akan mengisi kekosongan hidupnya setelah ditinggal sang ibu.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Suara _baritone_ milik sang kakak yang mengalun lembut membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Siwon tengah tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya dihadapannya. Namun senyum itu perlahan memudar saat mendapati raut sendu sang adik.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Siwon khawatir bercampur heran, tak seperti biasanya sang adik seperti itu. Namun hanya helaan nafas pelan yang terdengar, kemudian Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan raut bingung sang kakak. Siwon berdecak sebal melihat itu, namun ia segera mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun tanpa bertanya lebih jauh yang hanya akan dianggap angin lalu oleh adiknya tersebut.

.

Ketika sampai flat mereka yang ada dilantai dua Kyuhyun melihat Kibum tengah membuka pintu flat-nya, ia baru menyadari jika Kibum tak pulang bersamanya tadi. Kyuhyun menaikkan alis heran, tak seperti biasanya Kibum seperti itu. Seakan mengerti dengan keheranan Kyuhyun, Kibum tersenyum kecil kemudian segera memasuki flat-nya tanpa basa-basi.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera membuka kunci pintu flat-nya kemudian masuk kedalamnya. Namun Cho Siwon masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya, dan matanya tak berkedip melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman berbeda dari yang dilihatnya malam kemarin.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Siwon memulai percakapan mereka untuk pertama kalinya, saat sampai kemarin Siwon langsung tertidur karena kelelahan.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sebentar guna menjawab panggilan itu dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya, seakan mengerti Siwon melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tak bertanya apa tujuanku kembali ke Korea?"

"Tentu saja untuk pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Tidak." Lirih Siwon menyangkal.

"Huh?"

"Aku akan segera kembali ke Jepang setelah pekerjaanku di Korea selesai."

"…" tak ada jawaban, namun Kyuhyun berhenti dari menekuni pekerjaannya dan hanya terdiam lama. Itu menandakan jika Kyuhyun tak suka dengan jawaban sang kakak.

Siwon menghela nafas, "_Mianhae_, jaga dirimu baik-baik, _ne_? _Hyung_ sudah mentranfer sebagian tabungan _Hyung_ ke buku tabunganmu, jika kau butuh kau bisa memakainya sesuka hatimu."

Dan kembali tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereparasi barang antiknya dalam diam.

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

Esoknya…

Kyuhyun –kembali- melangkah lesu menyusuri sepanjang jalan menuju tokonya. Malam ini ia tak tidur sama sekali. Kenapa? Ia juga tak tahu mengapa tak ada rasa kantuk menyerangnya walau hanya untuk tidur selama tiga jam seperti biasanya. Bila dipejamkan pun tetap saja mata itu kembali terbuka beberapa detik kemudian. Mau melanjutkan pekerjaannya pun ia merasa tak ada ide untuk membuat sesuatu yang lebih unik. Ada apa dengannya?

Ia terdiam sejenak di pertigaan jalan, setelah beberapa detik ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kiri, berlawanan dengan arah jalan menuju tokonya yang seharusnya ke arah kanan.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan hingga tanpa sadar kakinya membawa ia pada sebuah bangunan sekolah elit di daerah itu. Kyuhyun berhenti seketika saat menangkap bayangan dua sosok manis beberapa meter didepannya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun bersembunyi saat sosok _namja_ yang lebih dewasa mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya setelah _namja_ kecil lainnya benar-benar masuk ke dalam sekolahnya.

Lama sosok itu terdiam dengan pandangan kosongnya ke arah jalan yang selalu ia lalui jika ingin berkunjung ke toko kecil seseorang. Namun kemudian ia menghela nafas kecil dan memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju rumahnya kembali.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, Sungmin benar-benar marah padanya dan tak ingin menemuinya lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Perbuatan cerobohnya benar-benar berdampak fatal.

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

"Siwon-ah, kau dipanggil _Sajangnim."_

_"Eoh? Ne~"_

Sebagai tata krama, Siwon mengetuk pelan pintu bercat coklat itu sebelum diperbolehkan masuk oleh sang pemilik ruangan.

"_Sajangnim_ memanggil saya?"

"Ck! Kau ini…"

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar itu, kemudian dengan santainya ia mendudukkan tubuh tegapnya disofa empuk berwarna putih disana.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

_Namja_ yang dipanggilnya 'Hyung' tersebut ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Siwon sebelum menjawab. "Apa hasil pemeriksaan Yoona minggu kemarin?"

Siwon menegang mendengar pertanyaan atasan sekaligus seniornya sewaktu di Universitas itu. Apa Yoona benar-benar menyembunyikan hal itu dari sosok disampingnya ini? Tapi sebagai sahabat Siwon akan berusaha membantunya. "Yoona tidak ap—"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kalian bersekongkol untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dariku." Ujar sang _sajangnim_ menggertak, membuat Siwon tak bisa menyangkal.

"_Hyung_—"

"Aku ingin kita segera kembali ke Jepang setelah proyek ini selesai. Rabu ini kita segera berangkat."

Siwon terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

Sosok _sajangnim_ itu terdiam, bayangan manis sang istri yang dicintainya membuat ia terus digerogoti rasa bersalah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia juga tak mungkin terus menyakiti Yoona, _yeoja_ yang begitu dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun. Apalagi sekarang ada janin yang dikandung _yeoja_ itu, dan hal tersebut adalah hasil perbuatannya.

"Itu urusanku…"

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

Sungmin duduk terdiam di depan cermin riasnya, perlahan tangannya meraba bibir ber-_shape_ 'M' miliknya. Ingatannya membawanya kembali pada kejadian seminggu yg lalu. Ada perasaan menghangat kala ia membayangkan senyum tulus Cho Kyuhyun, tak bisa dipungkiri jika Sungmin menyukai itu dan dengan perlahan jatuh kedalamnya. Ia menahan nafas saat bayangan bibir tebal yg menempel di bibir ranumnya terlintas kembali, seketika pipinya memanas.

Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, entah mengapa ia menyukai saat bibir tebal itu menyentuh bibirnya. Sebutlah ia gila, ia bahkan merindukan tatapan polos _namja_ 'special' itu. Helaan nafas berat terdengar disusul gelengan kepala yang cukup keras, seakan mencoba menghilangkan bayangan yang terus mengganggunya itu dari otaknya.

Ada apa dengannya? Apa yg dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun padanya, hingga seminggu ini pikirannya hanya berpusat pada _namja_ 'special' itu? Kembali ia menghela nafas lelah, diliriknya jam dinding yg menggantung disisi pintu. Jam 11 malam, dan Jungmo belum pulang.

Inilah rutinitas Sungmin setelah seminggu yang lalu Jungmo datang dari Jepang, menunggu sang suami pulang dari pekerjaannya ditemani satu cangkir _capuccino_ sembari menekuni laptopnya. Walaupun selalu saja berakhir ia yang tertidur dengan laptop yang masih menyala dan _capuccino_ yang masih utuh dicangkirnya.

.

**Ceklek**

Suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar tak membuat _namja_ manis itu terganggu dari tidurnya. Ia masih terlelap dengan wajah polos yang menggemaskan, membuat _namja_ bersurai hitam yang telah menjadi suaminya selama tujuh tahun ini tersenyum kecil. Dengan perlahan disingkirkannya laptop hitam itu dari pangkuan Sungmin setelah sebelumnya namja tersebut mematikannya. Dengan lembut direbahkannya tubuh mungil itu hingga nyaman diatas ranjang _kingsize_ mereka, kemudian menyelimutinya sampai dagu.

Perlahan ia dudukkan tubuhnya disamping sang istri, dengan lembut dibelainya surai coklat yang menutupi kening mulus Sungmin. Diusapnya pipi bak porselen nan _chubby_ itu, tatapannya berubah sendu, seakan menyampaikan beribu-beribu permintaan maafnya pada sosok manis itu yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan secara langsung.

"_Jeongmal mianhae_." bisiknya samar.

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

"_Annyeong_~"

Kyuhyun menegang, suara itu sukses mengejutkannya, namun ia masih tak bergeming dari kegiatannya walau suara tenor nan lembut itu terdengar begitu nyata ditelinganya.

**TAP**

Sepasang kaki yang terbalut celana _jeans_ terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Perlahan ia menggerakan matanya menuju bagian teratas dari pemilik sepasang kaki itu. Senyuman manis dari tampilan gigi kelinci yang selalu membuat ia melayang tertangkap kornea matanya hingga _obsidian-_nya hampir terlepas dari kelopaknya karena dibuka terlalu lebar.

Ekspresi yang berlebihan itu sepertinya terlihat wajar, karena ia tak pernah menyangka jika sosok yang pernah dibuatnya marah itu kini muncul dihadapannya setelah satu minggu lebih tak mengunjunginya.

Kyuhyun menyangka _namja_ manis itu membencinya setelah kejadian tempo hari. Namun ia salah, senyuman manis dan sapaan ramah yang ia terima saat ini berbanding terbalik dengan perkiraannya. Kyuhyun bernafas lega begitu saja, kemudian tersenyum -menyengir- polos dan menunduk malu. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa ingin terus tersenyum hingga mulutnya tak bisa tertutup dan membiarkan giginya mengering. =_=

Sementara Sungmin juga ikut tersenyum melihat itu, sungguh ia juga merindukan kepolosan dari _namja_ 'special' dihadapannya ini. Ia tak marah pada Kyuhyun, ia hanya terlalu terkejut dan butuh waktu untuk menyadari jika hal tersebut memang tak boleh dan tak pantas dilakukannya.

.

Sungmin tengah membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada barang-barang antik di toko kecil itu, memang begitulah kegiatannya jika sedang berkunjung kesana. Satu minggu tak berkunjung kesana membuat ia merindukan kegiatan rutinnya tersebut, ia tak merasa seperti menjadi babu, karena ia sendiri yang melakukannya dengan sukarela. Walau Kyuhyun seringkali melarang, karena tanpa bantuan Sungmin pun Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya sendiri, bahkan pekerjaan Kyuhyun selalu lebih baik dari Sungmin. Namun karena kekeras kepalaan Kim Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengalah dan membiarkan Sungmin melakukan hal apapun sesuka hatinya.

Sungmin sudah beberapa kali mengernyit heran dengan keadaan benda-benda antik tersebut. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun lupa membersihkannya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang perfeksionis, ia tak mungkin melewatkan satu benda pun untuk dibersihkan, apalagi jika semua barang itu hampir usang seperti ini.

Kembali Sungmin mengernyit heran, bibirnya _mempout_ lucu ketika memperhatikan semua benda unik nan antik disana. Apa seminggu ini Kyuhyun tak mendapat tambahan barang yang baru? Selama empat bulan mengenal _namja_ 'special' itu Sungmin tahu betul jika Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan tambahan benda antik nan unik kurang lebih tiga atau empat kali dalam seminggu.

"Kyu—UWAAAAA~"

Sungmin bermaksud melangkah untuk bertanya tentang hal tersebut pada Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari jika ia sedang berdiri diatas bangku yang biasa ia pakai untuk menjangkau benda yang terlalu tinggi dilemari besar disana.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya seperti berharap jika ia terjatuh diubin yang berbahan tembok itu akan terasa empuk seperti kasur. Namun tak sampai dua detik, tubuh mungilnya telah mendarat dalam pelukan sepasang tangan kekar.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, ia tak berkedip saat melihat paras sempurna diatasnya. Kedua mata _obsidian_-nya polos namun tajam disaat yang bersamaan, hidungnya mancung, bibir tebal yang menawan dilengkapi kulit putih pucat yang terdapat beberapa bekas noda jerawat namun tak mengurangi kesempurnaan paras itu.

Dan sang pemilik paras sempurna tersebut juga melakukan hal yang sama, matanya tak bisa berkedip dan terus menatap _intens_ paras yang juga tak kalah sempurna dibawahnya. Mata _foxy_ kembar bak kelinci, hidung yang juga tak kalah mancung darinya, bibir merah delima ber-_shape_ 'M' yang beberapa waktu lalu pernah dicicipinya dan kulit bersih seputih susu tanpa bekas noda jerawat sepertinya, ditambah pipi _chubby_ yang selalu bersemu merah saat sang pemilik tersipu.

Keduanya begitu larut memandang _intens_ paras sempurna yang terpampang dihadapannya satu sama lain. Dengan jantung yang saling berlomba untuk mencapai hentakannya yang lebih tinggi dari balik dada mereka masing-masing.

"EHMMM!"

Deheman keras dari seorang _namja_ membuat mereka terlonjak kaget dan melepaskan _skinship_ itu seketika. Keduanya melirik kikuk pada Kibum yang tengah menatap mereka dengan seringai jahilnya, membuat mereka menggaruk belakang kepala masing-masing yang sebenarnya tak terasa gatal sedikitpun.

Kibum terkekeh melihat itu, apalagi saat melihat Kyuhyun yang jauh berbeda dari Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya dulu. Kyuhyun yang semula hidupnya hanya hitam dan putih, kini menjadi lebih berwarna-warni. Dan itu semua karena Sungmin, Kim Sungmin. Senyum tulus yang hanya ia berikan untuk sang ibu seorang kini ia bagi juga untuk Sungmin.

Seperti yang kita tahu, kebahagiaan bisa datang pada siapa dan dari siapa saja. Cinta Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jelas, ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang berstatus istri orang lain. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku untuk cinta dan kebahagiaan yang _namja_ 'special' itu rasakan, dan Kibum juga tak berani untuk menghancurkannya. Ia hanya berharap semoga Tuhan mempunyai rencana untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

Sungmin tengah memandangi sebuah benda antik yang tadi siang Kyuhyun berikan, itu adalah benda yang membuat ia menganga lebar saat pertama kali melihatnya. Dan asal kalian tahu, benda itu paling MAHAL diantara yang lainnya, tapi Kyuhyun memberikannya secara GRATIS pada Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar bahagia, ia terus memainkan benda tersebut tanpa bosan.

**Ceklek**

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Bisa Sungmin lihat, seorang _namja_ yang berstatus suaminya itu terkejut mendapati Sungmin masih membuka matanya. Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang memang kebetulan ada didekat pintu masuk itu, pukul 01.00.

"Jadi, kau pulang setiap pukul satu?"

Jungmo tersenyum kikuk, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "_Ne_~" Jawabnya singkat.

Sungmin mengernyit tak percaya, "Tapi—"

"Sudahlah aku lelah." Sanggahan Sungmin terpotong begitu saja oleh bentakan Jungmo, dan setelah mengatakan itu Jungmo langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali memainkan benda unik didepannya, namun entah mengapa pikirannya mendadak tak tenang.

Lima menit kemudian Jungmo keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Sungmin tengah asik memainkan benda berwarna pink ditangannya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya pelan seraya berbaring disamping Sungmin.

"Hm? Ini benda pemberian temanku." Dan Jungmo hanya ber-'oh' ria. "Ah! kapan kau ada waktu? Kau berjanji jika ada waktu akan menemui temanku itu." Tanya Sungmin antusias dengan senyum cerianya.

"Mmm~ maaf _chagi_. Rabu ini aku harus segera kembali ke Jepang."

Mendadak senyum ceria Sungmin luntur dan digantikan tatapan kecewanya, "_Wae_? Bukankah masih dua minggu lagi?"

Jungmo terdiam sejenak, "Mulanya begitu, tapi karena pekerjaanku disana banyak yang tertunda jadi aku harus cepat-cepat kembali. Maka dari itu aku mengerjakan proyek ini dengan cepat agar aku bisa segera kembali ke Jepang dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku disana." Jelas Jungmo panjang lebar.

Sungmin mendesah kecewa, namun tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti. "_Arrasseo_, bekerjalah dengan baik Tuan Kim. Jaga kesehatanmu."

Jungmo tertegun mendengarnya dan kemudian ia membalas senyuman Sungmin dengan kaku, "_Ne_, tentu Nyonya Kim."

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

Kyuhyun tengah bekerja seperti biasanya ketika ada sepasang tangan yang tanpa ia sadari mengalung erat dilehernya, membuat ia terlonjak kaget. Bau alkohol menyengat menyapa indera penciumnya, membuat ia merasakan mual begitu saja.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun melepas rangkulan itu dan melihat wajah dari sosok _yeoja_ gila itu dengan kehisterisannya yang seperti biasa. "Haera-ya! _Yak_! Goo Haera!" panggil Kyuhyun panik. Ia melirik sekitarnya, tumben sekali tak ada satupun orang yang lewat didepan tokonya ini untuk sekedar ia pintai bantuan.

"Kyuhyun _Oppa_~"

Kyuhyun melotot kaget, ia terhimpit badan mungil remaja putri yang menjadi penggemarnya itu. Dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini, badan mungil sekalipun bisa berkali lipat kekuatannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar kewalahan, apalagi saat bibir ber-_lipstick_ merah itu terus maju guna menjangkau bibirnya. 'Ya Tuhan, siapa saja tolong aku!' do'a Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia memiringkan kepalanya guna melihat sesorang yang memanggilnya dengan nada lirih itu. "Sungmin—"

Ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti seketika saat bibir yang mati-matian dihindarinya itu kini menempel sempurna dibagian wajahnya.

"Maaf mengganggu, permisi."

'Shit'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Eng-ing-enggg~ belum lama kan ya updatenya? /dijitak/ xD

Saya buru2 update karna lagi sneng liat Kyuhyunnie, dia pake jaket baseball yg samaan sama Ming kan? Ahh~ ato jgn2 dia pinjem punya Ming? Ato satu buat brdua kek barang2 yg lain? Bisa aja kan? Mari kita berdelusi ria! /eeeaaa/ :D

Hadeuuuhhh saya galau liat review, kemana para author-nim sunbae yg pernah review di-chap awal ya? /celingukan/  
Waeyo sunbae? epep saya mengecewakan ya? :( Mohon bantuannya, sunbaenim…/bow/

Untuk yang nanya "Ini beneran FF KyuMin?", kan di summary sama awal page ini udah pake 'plang' kalo ini FF KyuMin, chagiya~ Kalo karna kalian gak suka scene JungMin trus jadi meragukan(?) ini ff KyuMin ato bukan saya minta maaf, mianhae…gak akan lagi deh~^^  
SiBumnya pada ngerti kan? Mereka cuman slight aja, tapi ttep berpengaruh kok…

Dan untuk biasnya Jungmo, mian cuman ini cara saya buat pisahin JungMin…dan scene terakhir itu juga harus ada /nyengir/

Saya gak bisa lama2(?), makasih banyak aja yah buat :

dessykyumin, Cho KyuHyun, ayyu. Annisa. 1, Cho Na Na, reaRelf, hapsarikyuku, kmshipper, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, KYUMINTS, longyoung, Zhara Amelia, kim eun neul, lemonade, Paijem, Liaa kyuminelf, Yefah Joyers Clouds, aidafuwafuwa, Safira Blue Sapphire, Yhana Emng Gokill II, Mei, amalia, sider imnida, Princess Pumkins ELF, Riana Clouds, cho hyo woon, KyuMinrealformELF, winecouple, Joygorgeous, pumpkinsparkyumin, pervert bunny, sitara1083, vnovgyu, Saeko Hichoru, neganugu, kang eun hwa, dan DUA GUEST.

.

- Buat Saeko Hichoru, yaps! Saya udah berumah tangga, tapi baru beberapa bulan sih :D

- Buat Cho Na Na, kamu salah paham lagi chagi, suami saya waktu itu emang lagi sakit, tapi cmn sakit biasa karna kecapean aja kok, gak sakit kek Kyuhyun disini :D  
Dan alhamdulillah-nya saya punya suami yg pngertian bgt, dia fine aja liat saya yg seorang K-popers, ELF bahkan JOYers 'akut' sekalipun :)

.

.

.

Sekali lagi makasih…

Last,

Review juseyo?^^

.

Cwd, 160413 || QMingKyutez137


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mistakes in Love**_

_ . _

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_._

_Main Cast :_

_Cho Kyuhyun, Lee(Kim) Sungmin_

_Other Cast :_

_Kim Kibum, Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Jungmo, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Wookie, Kim Youngwoon (Kangin), Im Yoona, Goo Haera (OC), etc._

_Main Pair :_

_KyuMin_

_Slight! JungMin, YeMin, SiBum._

_Warning!_

_YAOI, Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, M-preg (but Sungmin already had a children)_

_Rating :_

_T to M_

_Genre :_

_Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family_

_Disclaimer :_

_KyuMin milik saya! *smirk*_

_ . _

_(Music by TVXQ – May I Love You)_

_._

* * *

_._

_Summary : Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda penderita "Asperger Syndrom", jatuh hati pada sosok manis yang ditemuinya ditaman favoritnya. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun merebut hatinya? Mampukah Kyuhyun bertahan setelah satu kenyataan pahit diketahuinya, dan membuat rasa cintanya adalah sebuah kesalahan?_

_._

_**{{ Inspired from "My Name is Khan" n' "Marry and Max" }}**_

_._

_NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!_

_._

_enJOY reading^^_

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Previous_

_._

"_Kyuhyun Oppa~"_

_Kyuhyun melotot kaget, ia terhimpit badan mungil remaja putri yang menjadi penggemarnya itu. Dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini, badan mungil sekalipun bisa berkali lipat kekuatannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar kewalahan, apalagi saat bibir ber-lipstick merah itu terus maju guna menjangkau bibirnya. 'Ya Tuhan, siapa saja tolong aku!' do'a Kyuhyun dalam hati. _

"_Kyuhyun-ah…"_

_Kyuhyun tersentak, ia memiringkan kepalanya guna melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nada lirih itu. "Sungmin—"_

_Ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti seketika saat bibir yang mati-matian dihindarinya itu kini menempel sempurna dibagian wajahnya._

"_Maaf mengganggu, permisi." _

'_Shit'_

.

.

_._

* * *

.

o O o

.

KyuMin

.

o O o

.

* * *

.

_**Chapter**__**6**_

_._

_Namja_ bersurai hitam legam itu tengah berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang ceria ke suatu tempat yang mulai sekarang ia _klaim_ sebagai tempat favoritnya. Senyum manis tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya yang _kissable_, mata _foxy_-nya hampir tertutupi oleh kelopaknya yang terlalu menyipit. Imut dan manis disaat bersamaan, itulah ciri khas seorang Lee atau Kim Sungmin. Walau diusianya yang hampir menginjak angka 30 dan telah dikarunai seorang _namja_ cilik yang juga mewarisi semua ciri dan karakteristik dirinya.

Sungmin baru mengantar Wookie ke sekolahnya, dan seperti biasa ia akan mengunjungi toko Kyuhyun sambil menunggu waktu pulang sang anak datang. Entah mengapa hari ini ia begitu bersemangat, padahal semalam jelas ada yang menganggu pikirannya. Namun ia tak mau repot-repot mengurusi hal tak penting seperti itu, karena menurutnya akan terasa sangat mengecewakan jika tak sesuai dengan pikiran dan harapannya sendiri.

Seperti pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini, suatu hal yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Sepasang insan yang tengah berhimpitan badan ditembok, walaupun sang _yeoja_ yang terlihat lebih agresif, namun yang membuat ia tak percaya adalah sosok _namja_ yang tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Itu menandakan jika sang _namja_ tak menolak apa yang dilakukan _yeoja_ berpostur mungil namun _sexy_ dengan pakaian beraninya dihadapannya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Lirihnya tiba-tiba.

**DEG**

Sungmin semakin terkejut ketika menyadari jika sosok _namja_ itu memang Kyuhyun, "Sungmin—"

**DEG DEG DEG**

Sungmin terbelalak sempurna. Tidak! Pemandangan itu semakin merusak matanya hingga irisnya kini terlihat memerah. Genangan cairan hangat mengaburkan pandangannya. Nafasnya terlihat memburu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kerja jantungnya hingga berdetak diatas normal saat ini.

"Maaf menganggu, permisi." Pamitnya dengan nafas yang tersendat, ia ingin pergi dari sana secepatnya. Panggilan yang terus mengalun dari suara _bass_ yang disukainya pun tak dihiraukannya. Ia semakin berjalan dengan isakannya yang semakin tak terkendali, langkahnya yang tergesa membuat ia menabrak dada bidang seorang _namja_ bertubuh tegap dari arah berlawanan.

"Sungmin-sshi?"

Sungmin mendongak terkejut begitu mengenali suara _baritone_ yang memanggilnya.

"Siwon-sshi?"

_._

* * *

.

o O o

.

KyuMin

.

o O o

.

* * *

.

"Aku akan segera kembali ke Jepang setelah pekerjaanku di Korea selesai."

Sebaris kalimat yang tak sengaja ia dengar terus terngiang di telinganya. Seharusnya Kibum bahagia, karena dengan perginya sosok itu, akan memudahkan ia melupakan rasa cinta yang terus membelenggunya. Tak bisa dipungkirinya jika ada sedikit rasa tidak rela untuk membiarkan sosok itu pergi lagi.

Namun apa yang bisa Kibum lakukan? Siwon sudah mempunyai seseorang yang pantas untuk dijadikan pendamping. Siwon serius dengan ucapannya terdahulu jika ia adalah seorang _straight_, bukan _gay_ 'menjijikan' sepertinya.

Kata-kata itulah yang membuat Kibum merasa tertohok, atas dasar apa Siwon berkata seperti itu? Kibum seperti ini juga karena Siwon, Kibum menjadi _gay_ karena Siwon, dan Kibum menjadi _gay_ hanya untuk Siwon.

Kibum menunduk dalam, setetes cairan hangat terjatuh di ujung sepatunya. Ia tersenyum pedih, mengapa ia menjadi begitu cengeng dan lemah? Mengapa ia tak bisa membuat Siwon melihatnya walau hanya untuk meyakinkan jika hanya ada Siwon dimatanya?

**TUK**

Sebuah kantung kertas berwarna biru terjatuh dihadapannya, dengan perlahan Kibum mengambilnya. Ia mendongak untuk memanggil sosok yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan barangnya, namun sosok itu tak menghiraukannya. Kibum mencoba melihat apa yang terdapat di dalam kantong plastik tersebut. Dua botol mini yang berisi pil dan kapsul, serta satu lembar catatan medis. Setelah yakin itu adalah barang yang penting, dengan cepat Kibum mengejar sosok _yeoja_ berpostur tinggi yang berjalan tergesa di depannya.

"_Agasshi_, barangmu terja—"

Ucapan Kibum terpotong saat _yeoja_ itu berbalik, ia terkejut saat melihat tangan kekar seorang _namja_ yang memegang erat pinggang ramping _yeoja_ itu.

"_Chagiya_…_nugu?_"

_Yeoja_ itu menegang sesaat, namun tak lama kemudian ia melengos tak peduli dan memasuki mobil _sport_ milik _namja_ di sampingnya dalam diam. Kibum menautkan alis heran, ia tersadar saat ada satu tangan yang mengambil paksa kantong kertas milik _yeoja_ itu dengan kasar.

"_Gomapseumnida_…" seru _namja_ tadi seraya masuk dan duduk dikursi kemudi mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu berlalu dari hadapan Kibum.

Kibum termenung melihat kepergian mobil beserta dua sosok di dalamnya, ada apa sebenarnya? Otak encernya memproses dengan cepat, tak lama kemudian senyum kecil bertengger dibibir tipisnya.

_._

* * *

.

o O o

.

KyuMin

.

o O o

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi, kesal dengan tingkah remaja ingusan yang tergeletak di sofa tokonya. Ia melirik jam ditangannya, masih pukul 12.30. Karena ini hari sabtu, jam pulang sekolah Wookie masih satu jam lagi, sementara waktu pulang kerja Kibum setengah jam lagi.

Kyuhyun berencana menemui Sungmin di sekolah putranya jika Kibum sudah datang dan menggantikannya menjaga ABG labil yang sudah mengenal minuman keras itu. Seharusnya Kyuhyun mengejar _namja_ manis -yang entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa- pasti tengah salah paham padanya saat ini, namun karena sisi hatinya yang lembut ia tak tega membiarkan Haera tertidur di tokonya sendirian dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun terus menggerutu kecil seraya membersihkan noda _lipstick_ berwarna merah darah di pipinya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana _yeoja_ ingusan ini bisa berbuat sejauh ini padanya? Kyuhyun terus memandang tajam pada Haera, dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya terjatuh pada sebuah benda berwarna biru yang tergenggam erat ditangan _yeoja_ itu. Itu adalah sapu tangan pemberian Kyuhyun saat _yeoja_ itu menangis dulu.

Kyuhyun teringat saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan _yeoja_ bernama lengkap Goo Haera itu, ia menempati _flat_ kosong yang terhalang dua kamar di sisi _flat_-nya. Saat itu Haera masih duduk dikelas satu Senior High School, ia pindah bersama ibunya yang seorang janda. Haera adalah gadis yang pintar, namun ia begitu tertutup dan pendiam –dulunya.

Banyak yang mengatakan jika ibu Haera adalah seorang wanita dengan pekerjaan yang tak pantas, itulah sebabnya Haera dan ibunya tak pernah tinggal menetap disuatu tempat. Setiap bulan atau tahun Haera akan pindah dari satu sekolah ke sekolah lain, maka tak heran jika ia tak mempunyai seorangpun teman akrab.

Haera tak pernah menanggapi _gossip_ yang menurutnya murahan itu. Namun pada saat Haera duduk di kelas dua Senior High School, ia mengetahui pekerjaan 'kotor' ibunya. Saat itulah Haera begitu terpuruk, ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya di sebuah taman.

Ditengah isak tangisnya ada sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru tergeletak di sampingnya, Haera mendongak dan mendapati wajah polos namja berkulit putih pucat yang tengah menatapnya datar. Tak lama kemudian sosok itu pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sejak saat itu hidup Haera berubah, ia tak lagi pendiam dan tak jarang ibunya dipanggil oleh pihak sekolah perihal perilaku buruk Haera dan prestasinya yang menurun drastis. Namun jika sudah berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun, _yeoja_ itu akan menjadi jauh lebih manis.

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian, diketahui jika Haera ternyata jatuh cinta pada _namja_ yang sudah memberikannya sapu tangan berwarna biru itu. Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, namun _namja_ itu tak pernah memperdulikannya. Bahkan tak jarang Kyuhyun membuatnya malu dan salah tingkah karena respon polos dan kata-kata frontal Kyuhyun. Namun hingga kini sapu tangan itu tak pernah tertinggal terus ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi tanpa berniat ia kembalikan kepada pemiliknya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun berubah sendu, entah mengapa dengan _refleks_ tangannya mengelus lembut –walau terkesan kaku- pada rambut berwarna cokelat yang tergerai indah menutupi sebagian wajah _yeoja_ remaja itu. Namun tak berselang lama Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan tangannya dari sana.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, cairan bening terjatuh dari sepasang mata dibalik rambut itu.

_._

* * *

.

o O o

.

KyuMin

.

o O o

.

* * *

.

_Namja_ bersurai _red_ _wine_ itu tengah terdiam diruang kerjanya, laptop berwarna hitam yang menyala dihadapannya dan tengah menampilkan pekerjaannya dibiarkan begitu saja. Matanya menerawang mengingat kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu, awal dari kehancuran hidup dan…cintanya.

"_Hyung_, aku akan memilihmu."

Tenor _namja_ manis itu merasuk gendang telinga diiringi senyum gigi kelincinya. Ada pancaran bahagia dari mata _foxy_ itu, membuat _namja_ bersuara indah dihadapannya ikut merasakan. Namun apa yang terucap dihatinya, berbeda jauh dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maaf, Sungminnie. Kau lebih pantas bersanding dengan adikku, ia mencintaimu sedangkan aku tidak. Perlu kau tahu jika aku seorang _straight_ dan aku sudah punya kekasih, namanya Luna."

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, ia menemukan fakta jika sang adik juga seorang _straight_ dan sudah mempunyai kekasih. Menurutnya, sang adik hanya mempermainkan _namja_ yang ia panggil 'Sungminnie' tersebut, betapa menyesalnya ia saat itu. Dan saat ia mencoba untuk membuat Sungmin membatalkan pernikahannya, kenyataan pahit harus ia terima.

"Sungminnie, Jungmo tak baik untukmu. Ia tak benar-benar mencin—"

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang ia sangat mencintaiku. Calon suamiku sangat mencintaiku…"

'Tidak, Sungminnie. Akulah yang mencintaimu, Kim Jongwoon yang bodoh…'

.

Yesung tak akan menyerah dengan usahanya untuk membujuk Sungmin jika kenyataan yang lebih pahit tak ia dengar malam itu.

"Memang Jungmo yang pantas berdampingan dengan Sungmin, karena dia anak kandung kita. Dia adalah generasi penerus perusahaan kita."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yesung?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menjodohkannya dengan orang lain. Tapi sepertinya kita harus mencari calon wanita, _yeobo_. Karena Yesung adalah seorang _straight_."

.

Yesung menyerah saat itu, ia selalu menolak setiap _yeoja_ yang dijodohkan dengannya. Mungkin ini memang takdirnya, berawal dari sifat munafik-nya hingga membuntut pada rasa penyesalan yang dalam. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain membiarkan Sungmin bahagia dengan pilihannya, adiknya sendiri. Kepindahannya ke Seoul juga untuk menghindari kemesraan Sungmin dan Jungmo yang selalu terlihat oleh matanya.

Namun ternyata pilihan itu juga salah, Jungmo tak benar-benar mencintai Sungmin walau rumah tangga yang mereka bina hampir memasuki tahun kedelapan dan telah menghasilkan _namja_ kecil yang amat disayangi _harabeoji_-nya.

Dan ini sudah keterlaluan, Jungmo diam-diam masih mempunyai hubungan dengan _yeojacingu_-nya itu. Bahkan sebuah fakta drastis yang baru diketahuinya membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengambil langkah ini. Sebelum semuanya terlanjur menyakiti _namja_ manis yang dicintainya itu lebih jauh, Yesung akan segera memberitahu Sungmin kebenaran ini. Semoga ini yang terbaik.

**Drrrt…drrrt…**

Suara getaran _handphone_ menginterupsi lamunannya, setelah melihat _caller_ _id_ yang tertera dilayar _handphone_-nya ia segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Eotteokhae_?"

'…'

"_Arrasseo_, aku akan kesana. Kirimkan alamat lengkapnya padaku segera."

Setelah panggilan itu tertutup Yesung menyambar mantel beserta kunci mobilnya, dan berlalu ke tempat yang alamatnya telah dikirimkan melalui pesan oleh kaki tangannya.

_._

* * *

.

o O o

.

KyuMin

.

o O o

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju tempat yang ditujunya. Gerutuan kecil terdengar menemani langkah tergesanya, ciri khas-nya ketika sedang kesal pada sesuatu atau seseorang. Kibum baru datang seperempat jam dari yang ia perkirakan, dan sesaat setelah _namja_ berjuluk _snow_ _white_ itu datang ke tokonya Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kibum.

Selang beberapa menit Kyuhyun sudah sampai di sebuah bangunan sekolah elit tempat Wookie bersekolah, suasana disana terlihat ramai karena semua siswa baru telah memasuki jam pulang sekolah mereka. Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat Wookie berlari kecil menghampiri _Mommy_-nya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera menemui kedua makhlus manis berbeda usia itu.

"Ss-sungmin-ah…"

Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun menghadangnya, bisa Sungmin lihat senyum polos –yang entah kenapa saat ini terlihat 'menyebalkan' menurutnya- tengah bertengger diwajah dengan kulit putih pucat itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia melanjutkan langkahnya melewati arah kanan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun kembali menghadangnya. Sungmin semakin menatap tajam dan ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke sebelah kiri Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghadangnya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa yang membuat Sungmin semakin kesal.

_Namja_ kecil diantara mereka hanya menatap heran seraya memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

Sungmin berdecak sebal, "Apa maumu?" bentaknya.

Kyuhyun menautkan alis bingung, "Kau kenapa?"

"…"

"Kau pergi saat Haera mencium pipiku begitu saja, aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang merasuki _yeoja_ ingusan itu sehingga ia berani berbuat seperti itu padaku. Tapi aku mencium bau alkohol dari mulutnya, kurasa ia mabuk. Jadi kau tak perlu marah."

Sungmin mengerutkan alis heran, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perasaannya mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun. Marah? Benarkah ia marah? Sungmin mendengus sinis, "Kau lucu sekali, Tuan Cho! Apa hak-ku untuk marah? aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapamu."

Kyuhyun tertegun, ia terdiam lama setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia tak tahu apa yang salah dari ucapan Sungmin, yang ia tahu ia sama sekali tak bisa menyangkalnya walau ia sudah mencerna ucapan itu dengan baik. Kyuhyun masih terdiam saat Sungmin pergi dari hadapannya begitu saja tanpa mencoba –kembali- menghadangnya.

_._

* * *

.

o O o

.

KyuMin

.

o O o

.

* * *

.

"Kim Jungmo!"

"_Hyung_? Kau—"

**BUAGH**

Jungmo terhuyung memegangi pipi kirinya yang dipukul oleh tangan kecil sang _Hyung_, yang dulu sering membuatnya nyaman ketika mengelus lembut surai rambutnya. _Yeoja_ yang berdiri disampingnya hanya menatap khawatir padanya tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Jungmo terdiam menunduk tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara Yesung terus memberi tatapan tajamnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Kentara sekali jika ia tengah menahan amarahnya, jika Yesung tak dapat mengendalikannya dengan baik, mungkin Jungmo sudah terkapar akibat keganasan tangan kakaknya sendiri saat ini.

Yesung membuang nafas kesal, "Dia memilihmu…" suara _baritone_-nya memecah keheningan diantara ketiga manusia itu. "Tapi kau selalu saja menyakitinya…"

"Aku tak—"

"Diam kau!" bentakkan itu menggema membuat satu-satunya _yeoja_ disana bergetar ketakutan, Jungmo yang menyadarinya akan segera mengampiri _yeoja_ itu bermaksud untuk menenangkannya, namun suara sang kakak menginterupsinya.

"Kau menikahi istrimu sementara kau sudah mempunyai _yeoja_ sebelumnya. Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu itu, Kim Jungmo?! Untuk apa kau menikahinya?"

"Aku juga mencintai Sungmin, _Hyung_!" balas Jungmo tegas, tanpa menyadari jika _yeoja_ cantik di sampingnya tengah terluka mendengar ucapan tegas itu.

"Omong kosong!" balas Yesung kembali, "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangnya kau masih berani berkata jika kau mencintainya?"

Jungmo terdiam, ia kehilangan kata-katanya yang bisa membantu ia untuk mendebat sang kakak.

"Hiks~"

Keduanya menoleh pada asal suara isakan lirih di bawah mereka. Pemandangan miris terlihat disana, seorang _yeoja_ cantik tengah menangis pilu seraya membekap bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya bermaksud menyamarkan suara isakannya. Tubuhnya bergetar takut seraya mendekap kaki jenjangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jungmo segera merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Pemandangan tersebut membuat Yesung merasa bersalah sekaligus kasihan, bagaimanapun _yeoja_ itu tengah mengandung keponakan barunya saat ini. Ia kembali menghela nafas kesal, kemudian berlalu dari sana tanpa berkata apapun.

_._

* * *

.

o O o

.

KyuMin

.

o O o

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun merasa _dejavu_, ia kembali dihadapkan pada pemikiran yang selalu membuat hatinya tak tenang. Ia tak tahu persis apa yang menganggu hati dan pikirannya itu, namun yang jelas ia selalu teringat wajah manis yang tengah menatap tajam padanya. Lengkap dengan perkataan yang membuatnya merasa tertohok.

Kibum berjalan dibelakangnya dengan terseok dan perasaan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan santainya Kyuhyun menyuruh Kibum untuk menggendong remaja ingusan yang berbau alcohol bernama Goo Haera itu untuk pulang ke _flat_ mereka. Namun ditengah perasaan kesaalnya Kibum juga merasa Kyuhyun kembali bertingkah seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat awal-awal Sungmin tak pernah mengunjungi tokonya.

Ada apa lagi dengan mereka? Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kejadian saat ia sampai di toko Kyuhyun tadi siang. Ia menemukan _yeoja_ yang tengah digendongnya ini tergeletak di sofa yang terdapat di toko Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum menyeringai setelah otaknya yang jenius kembali memproses dengan cepat apa yang tengah terjadi.

.

Sesampainya di _flat_, Kyuhyun terduduk lesu di ranjangnya. Siwon mengerutkan alis heran, tadi pagi Kyuhyun berangkat kerja dengan senyum polos namun hangatnya, tapi saat pulang ia kembali seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada apa?

Ia tak ingin bertanya, terlalu malas karena akan selalu dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak saat Kyuhyun yang pertama memanggilnya.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

"_Ne?"_

"Jika kita berbuat salah dan 'dia' bukan siapa-siapa kita, apa 'dia' tak pantas marah?"

Siwon terdiam sesaat, jujur ia tak tahu siapa yang 'dia' yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. "Tergantung. Jika 'dia' menganggap kita penting pasti dia akan marah walau 'dia' bukan siapa-siapa kita, tapi jika tidak dia takkan bereaksi apa-apa. Hanya diam dan 'menikmati' apa yang kita lakukan." Jawab Siwon seadanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan lesu ke arah sang kakak, "Awalnya 'dia' pergi. Tapi saat aku beri penjelasan, 'dia' bilang 'dia' tak punya hak untuk marah karena dia bukan siapa-siapaku."

Siwon tertegun, ia merasa Kyuhyun adiknya yang 'special' menjadi begitu perasa setelah menemukan seseorang yang ia anggap penting dihidupnya hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Sungguh ia ingin mengetahui siapa sosok itu, tapi pekerjaannya menuntut ia untuk _profesional_.

"'Dia' hanya belum menyadarinya." tukas Siwon akhirnya.

Tak ada jawaban membuat Siwon teringat sesuatu. "Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan berangkat lagi besok, apa kau akan mengantarku ke bandara?"

Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Maaf, _Hyung_. Aku—"

"_Arrasseo_, kau harus membuka tokomu tepat pada pukul tujuh pagi. Jika tidak, kau pasti akan marah-marah tak jelas."

Siwon terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal jika diingatkan mengenai hal itu. Sebagai penderita "Asperger Syndrom" Kyuhyun memang sosok yang patuh pada waktu yang ia sendiri tentukan. Jika tidak, seperti yang Siwon katakan tadi, ia akan marah-marah tak jelas.

"Baiklah, besok aku pergi pukul sembilan. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik, jika ada waktu aku akan kembali ke Korea. Untuk berlibur, ataupun untuk urusan pekerjaan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil dan senyuman polosnya, membuat Siwon ikut tersenyum.

_._

* * *

.

o O o

.

KyuMin

.

o O o

.

* * *

.

_Namja_ manis itu terlihat menerawang diatas ranjang _king size_-nya. Ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya, ada banyak sekali yang menganggu pikirannya.

**Ceklek**

Suara pintu itu mengejutkannya, seperti biasa ia akan melirik jam dinding di samping pintu. Baru pukul sepuluh, Jungmo sudah pulang. Ia baru akan menanyakan hal tersebut ketika tak sengaja melihat lebam samar di pipi kiri sang suami.

"_Ommo_~ kenapa dengan pipimu?" seru Sungmin.

Jungmo terkejut, tak ada kalimat tepat yang terlintas dipikirannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang istri. "Tt-tidak apa-apa, hanya terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi kantor tadi."

Jungmo merasa was-was dengan pandangan tajam yang sang istri berikan, "Kenapa tidak segera dikompres? Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan air hangat."

Jungmo tertegun, Sungmin tak pernah menaruh curiga padanya. Pandangan tajam itu adalah ekpresi khawatir Sungmin, bukan rasa tak percaya atau curiga yang ia perkirakan.

Sungmin kembali dari dapur dengan sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"_Eoh_? Sudah dikompres kah?" Tanyanya kaget, lebam itu terlihat samar karena sebelumnya memang telah dikompres.

"Aa-anu—"

"Sekretaris Hong yang mengompresmu? Syukurlah."

Jungmo kembali tertegun tiba-tiba ia mendekap Sungmin dengan erat membuat _namja_ manis itu terjungkal kebelakang. Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendapati sikap –yang menurutnya- manja dari sang suami, ia membalas pelukan itu seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jungmo. Tanpa sadar hal itu membuat Jungmo semakin dihatui perasaan bersalah. Namun apa boleh buat, semua sudah terlanjur. Pungkasnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang besok." Ujar Jungmo seraya melepas pelukan mereka.

"Apa aku perlu mengantarmu?"

"_Annieyeo_, tidak usah. Aku tahu kau takkan membiarkan Wookie sendirian di sekolahnya." Ujarnya bermaksud menggoda walau dengan nada yang 'sedikit' panik.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik disana. Jangan lupa untuk meneleponku setiap waktu."

Jungmo diam-diam menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Sungmin, ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman hangat dan kata "Tentu." pada istri polosnya itu.

_._

* * *

.

o O o

.

KyuMin

.

o O o

.

* * *

.

Ini masih sekitar pukul enam pagi ketika Kyuhyun tengah memakai sepatunya. Siwon yang baru membuka matanya seketika terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun sudah siap meninggalkan _flat_ mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan, _Hyung_. Jika kau mau berangkat, titipkan saja kuncinya pada Kibum."

Siwon mematung, terkejut dengan kalimat final Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan adiknya itu, menyuruhnya dengan seenaknya seperti itu? Siwon baru akan menyela ketika Kyuhyun sudah tak ada dihadapannya, melainkan tengah berjalan dengan tergesa di tangga _flat_ yang menghubungkan lantai dua dengan lantai dasar.

"Ck! Bocah itu…"

.

**Krekkk**

Suara kunci dari kedua pintu yang difungsikan secara bersamaan mebuat kedua mata itu saling melirik. Gugup, canggung dan salah tingkah mendominasi suasana diantara kedua namja yang sama-sama tertutup ini.

Kibum sudah akan berlalu dari sana jika saja tangannya tak dicekal dengan erat oleh namja bertubuh tegap dihadapannya.

.

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang pagi ini." Ujar Siwon membuka pembicaraan.

Tak ada jawaban, tatapan Kibum masih lurus dan Nampak kosong ke arah depannya. Siwon semakin canggung saat tak mendapat respon yang berarti, tangannya terus memainkan kunci flat-nya dengan gugup.

"Ii-ini, Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk menitipkannya padamu."

Kibum menerima kunci itu masih tanpa bicara, sungguh, Kibum merasa tak ada nafsu untuk sekedar membuka mulutnya saat ini.

Saat kembali tak mendapat respon, Siwon berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Kibum. Kibum masih terdiam hingga Siwon tak terlihat di tikungan. Selah beberapa menit, Kibum tersentak. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengejar langkah namja yang amat dicintainya itu. Namun Kibum kehilangan jejak Siwon, langkah panjangnya tak dapat mengejar langkah lebih panjang milik Siwon.

Bandara. Pasti Siwon tengah menaiki taksi dengan tujuan bandara, ia segera menaiki taksi menuju kesana. Dengan harapan semoga usaha yang kedua kalinya ini tak sia-sia.

.

Kyuhyun bersembunyi dibalik pohon _maple_ sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tak lama kemudian dua sosok manis yang ia tunggu terlihat berada diantara kerumunan orangtua dan siswa sekolah itu. Lama Kyuhyun menunggu _namja_ kecil itu untuk memasuki sekolahnya. Ia kembali memundurkan langkahnya saat keraguan menghampirinya, ia hanya merasa belum siap menerima tatapan tajam dari _namja_ manis itu.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi objek itu dengan tatapan yang tak terprediksi. Bahkan ia melupakan waktu membuka tokonya tepat pada pukul tujuh yang sudah terlewat lima menit yang lalu. _Namja_ manis itu terlihat masih terdiam dengan pandangannya yang kosong hingga ia dikagetkan oleh _ringtone handphone_ yang berbunyi disaku celananya.

.

"_Yeobeosseyeo_?"

Sungmin menjawab heran panggilan dari Kangin yang tak biasa sang mertua lakukan.

'Sungminnie, Jungmo susah sekali untuk dihubungi. Kudengar ia akan berangkat pukul sembilan nanti, apa kau tak mengantarnya?'

"_Anni_, _Appa_. Aku harus mengantar Wookie sekolah."

'_Aigooo_~ bisakah kau membiarkan dulu cucuku sebentar dan tolong Appa-mu ini, _chagi_.'

Sungmin terkekeh sebelum menjawab, "_Ne, waeyo Appa_?"

'Tolong antarkan berkas yang tersimpan di laci meja kerjaku dan antarkan pada Jungmo. Cepat sebelum pesawatnya take-off!'

"Memang Sekretaris Hong kemana?"

'Ia mendadak sakit dan Yesung masih _meeting_. Ayolah Sungminnie, itu berkas yang sangat penting, _Appa_ mengandalkanmu.'

"_Arrasseo_, aku akan pulang sebentar untuk mengambil berkasnya dan segera ke bandara."

'Bagus! Kau memang anakku yang paling manis, _saranghae_~'

**Tuttt…tuttt…**

Sungmin tersenyum mendecih mendengar kalimat rayuan sang mertua, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Tuan Kim sebelum menuju bandara. Dan tanpa ia sadari jika langkahnya tengah ada yang mengikuti.

.

.

.

"Ada _Appa_ memanggilku?" Yesung bertanya setelah memasuki ruang kerja sang ayah.

"Tidak jadi." Jawab Kangin singkat.

"_Wae_?"

"_Appa_ sudah menyuruh Sungminnie."

"Memang untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengantarkan berkas yang tertinggal oleh Jungmo." Jawab Kangin enteng, tanpa melihat perubahan raut cemas dan kesal bercampur jadi satu diwajah Yesung.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa _Appa_ menyuruh Sungmin?" seru Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Tak ada yang bisa lagi kuandalkan selain dia." Tukas sang ayah.

"_Aissshhh_~" Yesung berlalu dari sana dengan umpatannya tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu, membuat Kangin menautkan alis heran.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Sungmin hingga _namja_ itu sampai di bandara, Kyuhyun terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, untuk apa _namja_ manis itu ke bandara?

Kyuhyun ikut mematung ketika melihat Sungmin menegang ditempatnya, ia mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin dan mendapati sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ tengah berangkulan mesra.

Kyuhyun terkejut, baru ia ingat jika _namja_ itu adalah _namja_ yang pernah ia lihat mencium bibir ramun Sungmin tepat didepan sekolah Wookie. Bisa dipastikan jika _namja_ itu adalah suami dari Kim Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin terkejut saat ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin kembali, telah ada satu sosok yang mendekap _namja_ manis itu untuk menghalangi pemandangan tak pantas dihadapannya seraya menenggelamkan kepala mungil itu di dada bidangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

Huft, chap terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, 4k+ (karna saya suka stuck di 2k+) xD  
Makin gaje ya? Kek sinetron? Hahaiii~ dinikmatin aja ya…  
Yang masih mau baca n' review syukur, kalo nggak juga gapapa kok xD  
Nggak akan banyak bacot ah, kali ini saya mau balas review kalian aja…yang punya akun, silahkan cek pm yah^^

.

KyuMinrealformeELF : ini udah romance belum? xD

Lemonade : ini udah dilanjut^^

Okoyunjae : siap nih yang slaing mengkhianati? KyuMin apa JungMin? xD

Sha : JungMin menikah kan karna perjodohan, chagi… xD

KYUMINTS : masih nunggu fic ini nggak, chagi?^^ Mudah2an masih…dido'ain deh kamu seberuntung aku /LoL/

Mei : chap ini masih seru nggak, chagi?^^

Sunghyo137 : panggil eonnie aja kalo kamu dibawah line-91^^ ampe chap ini masih bingung nggak? xD

ZaAra eviLKyu : Pedo!Yeye? huah banyak yg request nih, pada protes gara2 Yeye nggak ada pasangan xD kita liat ntar aja yah^^

Winecouple : gimana, sesuai perkataan(?)perasaan kamu nggak? xD

Neganugu : penjelasan aneh(?) di chap ini bikin penasaran kamu berkurang nggak? mian nggak bisa apdet asap xD

Cho hyo won : tapi KyuMin masih belum bisa resmi(?) di chap ini, sabar ya chagi^^

.

.

.

Last,

Review juseyo?

.

Cwd, 280413 || QMingKyutez137


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mistakes in Love**_

_**.**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_._

_Main Cast :_

_Cho Kyuhyun, Lee(Kim) Sungmin_

_Other Cast :_

_Kim Kibum, Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Jungmo, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Wookie, Kim Youngwoon (Kangin), Im Yoona, Goo Haera (OC), etc._

_Main Pair :_

_KyuMin_

_Slight! JungMin__(?)__, YeMin__(?)__, SiBum._

_Warning!_

_YAOI, Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, M-preg (but Sungmin already had a children)_

_Rating :_

_T to M_

_Genre :_

_Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family_

_Disclaimer :_

_KyuMin milik saya! *smirk*_

_._

_(Music by__ Yesung feat. Luna – And I Love You__)_

_._

_._

_Summary : Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda penderita "Asperger Syndrom", jatuh hati pada sosok manis yang ditemuinya ditaman favoritnya. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun merebut hatinya? Mampukah Kyuhyun bertahan setelah satu kenyataan pahit diketahuinya, dan membuat rasa cintanya adalah sebuah kesalahan?_

_._

_**{{ Inspired from "My Name is Khan" n' "Marry and Max" }}**_

_._

_NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!_

_._

_enJOY reading^^_

.

.

.

_._

_Previous_

_._

_Kyuhyun terkejut, baru ia ingat jika namja itu adalah namja yang pernah ia lihat mencium bibir ramun Sungmin tepat didepan sekolah Wookie. Bisa dipastikan jika namja itu adalah suami dari Kim Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun semakin terkejut saat ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin kembali, telah ada satu sosok yang mendekap namja manis itu untuk menghalangi pemandangan tak pantas dihadapannya seraya menenggelamkan kepala mungil itu di dada bidangnya._

.

.

.

_**Note : Bold+italic = Flashback**_

.

Chapter 7

.

"Hyung!"

Namja bertubuh atletis itu menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba saat mendengar suara bass yang amat ia kenal memanggilnya dengan lantang. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh kecil mengira jika ia tengah berhalusinasi. Mana mungkin 'dia' berada disini?

"Yak! Cho Siwon..."

**DEG**

Siwon mematung seketika, ia tak salah dengar, suara bass yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan nada lirih itu memang milik seseorang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya. Siwon membalik badannya dengan gerakan kaku, takut jika ia memang tengah berhalusinasi.

Sedetik kemudian pandangannya berubah tak terbaca, antara senang dan terharu. Pikiran Siwon masih berkelana, sementara namja dengan senyum menawan bernama Kim Kibum tengah berada tepat dihadapannya. Deru nafas memburu Kibum mendominasi keintiman mereka, Siwon masih mematung hingga gumaman sebuah kata sederhana membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Saranghae..."

Siwon tersenyum kemudian, perasaan lega menghampirinya setelah sesuatu tak kasat mata yang semula membuatnya sesak terlepas begitu saja. Kedua tangannya dengan reflek merengkuh tubuh dihadapannya dengan erat.

"Nado saranghaeyo."

Kibum ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Siwon, matanya terpejam merasakan kenyamanan yang selama ini ia impikan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia sampai senekat ini, untuk yang kedua kalinya ia menyuarakan isi hatinya dengan lantang pada orang yang sama.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, jika dulu hanya ada mereka berdua, kali ini Kibum mengatakan itu dihadapan semua orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di Incheon International Airport. Malu, tentu saja. Tapi rasa bahagia segera menggantikan, karena kali ini Siwon membalas perasaannya. Apalagi saat sesuatu yang terasa kenyal namun lembut dari orang yang beberapa saat lalu memeluknya erat itu kini menempel dibibir tipisnya. Wajarkah jika ia merona? Perpaduan antara rasa malu dan bahagia.

Siwon menjauhkan bibir mereka setelah beberapa detik, hanya menempel, Siwon tak berani mengambil resiko jika ia berbuat lebih nekat dari namja yang kini berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Mianhae atas kebodohanku dulu."

Kibum menggeleng lemah dengan senyum tulus tanpa satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lama mereka saling terdiam mendalami manik hitam masing-masing, hingga suara operator bandara menginterupsi.

"Aku harus pergi, kau mau menungguku?"

Sekali lagi, hanya anggukan pasti dan senyuman tulus yang Siwon terima sebagai jawaban. Ia mendaratkan kecupannya sejenak dibibir Kibum sebelum kemudian berbalik.

Belum satu meter tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti kemudian berbalik dan kembali merengkuh tubuh kecil Kibum. Kibum tersenyum geli dengan mata yang memanas, baru saja ia merasakan kebahagiaan itu, secepat inikah kebahagiaannya pergi?

"Aku janji akan kembali secepatnya."

"Ya, cepatlah kembali."

Kembali untuk memberikan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya tanpa harus memikirkan apa itu kesalahan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri, menatap pemandangan di depanku yang entah mengapa membuat dadaku sesak dengan pandangan yang aku sendiri tak tahu seperti apa. Yang aku tahu aku ingin mendekapnya, menenangkannya serta menjadi sandarannya disaat seperti ini. Namun sepertinya aku terlambat, atau mungkin kenyataan tak berpihak kepadaku, telah ada sepasang tangan lain yang mendekap dengan erat tubuh mungil itu di sana.

Perlahan ku angkat kedua tanganku dan menatapnya nanar secara bergantian, setetes cairan hangat terjatuh di atasnya tak lama kemudian. Itu cairan hangat yang meleleh dari mataku tanpa sadar, aku tak bisa bernafas dengan benar saat ini, oksigenku telah direnggut paksa dengan seketika oleh sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa namanya.

Berlebihankah? Ya, aku tahu…tapi aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang menyebabkanku seperti ini.

Aku memutar badanku perlahan tanpa berani mengangkat lagi kepalaku, aku takut kehilangan oksigenku semakin banyak. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku walau dengan tertatih, mungkin aku akan terus menunduk hingga leherku terasa pegal jika saja tak ada satu suara familiar memanggilku.

"Hyung?"

Aku mendongak, namun tenggorokkanku tercekat, aku tak bisa dan tak ingin menjawab panggilan itu saat ini. Aku hanya bisa menatap ia yang balik menatapku heran, sedetik kemudian ia berseru kaget.

"Hyung? Kau menangis?"

"Huh?"

.

.

.

Sudah sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu Yesung terdiam di dalam Honda civic-nya, manik tajamnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang juga tengah terdiam di seberang sana. Handphone-nya dimatikan, karena sejak tadi Yesung mencoba menghubungi sosok itu hanya suara operator yang menjawab.

Masih ada perasaan heran yang mendera Yesung saat Sungmin meninggalkannya begitu saja di bandara tadi. Tak ada reaksi berarti yang ia lihat baik dari gesture maupun dari mimik namja manis yang dicintainya itu setelah sesuatu yang -mungkin- menyakitinya terlihat dengan jelas oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sepertinya menangis tidak disalahkan disaat seperti itu. Tapi...

.

_**Setelah melepas dekapan erat Yesung secara perlahan, Sungmin meneruskan langkahnya untuk sampai pada tujuannya, menyerahkan sebuah map ditangannya pada sang suami. Yesung melotot tak percaya, ia sangat ingin melarang Sungmin saat ini, namun sesuatu mengingatkan ia jika ia tak berhak atas itu. Tapi ia segera membuang juah pikirannya, ia harus mencegah Sungmin**__** bagaimanapun caranya**__**. Namun saat Yesung tersadar dari pikirannya**__**,**__** Jungmo terlanjur menyadari kehadiran mereka dari kejauhan.**_

_**Sungmin terus berjalan, tatapannya tak terbaca. Langkah anggunnya berhenti tepat dihadapan Jungmo.**_

"_**Sungmin…" Lirih Jungmo, terkejut tentu saja.**_

_**Yeoja yang berdiri di sampingnya pun tak kalah terkejut, namun Yoona hanya bisa menunduk takut setelah mendapat tatapan mematikan Yesung yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sungmin.**_

_**"**__**Min—"**_

"_**Appa menyuruhku menyusulmu untuk menyerahkan ini padamu." Sungmin memotong ucapan Jungmo tanpa basa-basi. Tangannya terulur ke arah Jungmo guna menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna merah yang tanpa sengaja membuatnya menemukan –memergoki- sang suami yang tengah bermesraan dengan yeoja lain.**_

_**Jungmo menerimanya dengan ragu dan anggukan kaku, ada perasaan yang tercampur aduk dan tak bisa ia ekpresikan seperti apa jelasnya. Yang jelas, ia merasa canggung pada istri manisnya itu saat ini.**_

_**"**__**Berhati-hatilah…"**_

_**Suara tenor nan lembut itu masih mendominasi keheningan diantara empat orang ini, kemudian Sungmin berlalu dari sana setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sopan pada Jungmo dan Yoona bergantian.**_

_**Jungmo masih terdiam melihat Sungmin yang berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Ketika Jungmo terlihat akan mengejar Sungmin, panggilan operator menginterupsinya.**_

_**Melihat itu, Yesung **__**segera **__**mencegah Jungmo, "Pergilah." kemudian ia sendiri segera berlari mengejar Sungmin.**_

_._

Dan setelah berhasil mengejar langkah namja manis itu Yesung tak berani untuk menegurnya. Ia hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah namja manis itu di belakangnya tanpa banyak bicara, hingga Sungmin menaiki taxi yang berhenti di tempat asing –menurut Yesung- ini.

Yesung menghela nafas lelah, ia memejamkan mata beratnya sejenak, berharap rasa lelahnya sedikit terangkat. Dan saat ia membuka mata, ia terperangah melihat pemandangan di seberangnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didada, punggungnya menyender di sebuah toko kecil yang entah mengapa menjadi tujuan utamanya disaat seperti ini. Tubuhnya berada disana, tapi pikirannya melayang jauh entah dimana. Otaknya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan secara perlahan ia temukan jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada pertemuannya dengan seseorang kemarin pagi.

.

.

"_**Sungmin-sshi?"**_

_**Sungmin mendongak terkejut begitu mengenali suara baritone yang memanggilnya.**_

"_**Siwon-sshi?"**_

_**.**_

_**Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan taman yang kini berwarna hijau cerah. Kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu yang membuat cairan bening meluncur dari foxy-nya tanpa sebab, untuk sementara ia lupakan sejenak.**_

"_**Apa kabarmu, Siwon-sshi?"**_

"_**Bb-baik, kau sendiri?"**_

"_**Aku juga baik."**_

_**Hening mendominasi setelah percakapan ringan itu terhenti. Siwon melirik namja manis di sampingnya yang masih menatap lurus ke arah depan dengan sudut matanya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan sebelum berujar.**_

"_**Maaf Sungmin-sshi, aku tak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan hal ini darimu. Tapi, Yoona sahabatku, ia sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri."**_

_**Lama tak ada jawaban, Siwon merasa was-was dengan praduganya sendiri. Sedikit menyesali mengapa ia **__**ber**__**ada di situasi seperti ini.**_

"_**Arrayeo…semua sudah terjadi, Siwon-sshi."**_

_**Siwon menoleh terkejut, tak menyangka dengan jawaban enteng yang ia dengar dari mulut Sungmin. Siwon mengerti betul apa yang tengah Sungmin alami kini, tapi ia begitu salut Sungmin **__**bisa **__**setegar **__**ini **__**dan begitu berlapang dada.**_

_**"Berapa usia kandungannya saat ini?"**_

_**"Mmmh~ lima minggu."**_

_._

_._

Siwon dan Sungmin memang saling mengenal, tepatnya saat resepsi pernikahan Sungmin bersama Jungmo dulu. Siwon mendapat undangan karena ia adalah hoobae kesayangan Jungmo di Universitas mereka dan ia datang bersama Yoona, yang diperkenalkan sebagai kekasihnya. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, satu namja manis diantara mereka tak mempercayai hal itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan curiga semakin menderanya. Terlebih ia sering teringat dengan perkataan Yesung beberapa hari sebelum ia menikah dengan Jungmo. Hingga tak lama kemudian ia mengetahui fakta yang tak mengejutkan tentang kenyataan yang justru membuat ia melengkungkan senyum tipis.

Suatu pikiran gila memenuhi otaknya tentang sebuah keutuhan rumah tangga. Di usia pernikahannya yang baru menginjak enam puluh hari, Sungmin akan melepas status Nyonya Kim-nya jika saja kabar yang membahagiakan untuk keluarganya tak terdengar, ia tengah hamil delapan minggu saat itu. Karena saat malam pertamanya bersama Jungmo, Sungmin tengah berada di masa suburnya.

Semua berjalan lancar sampai Sungmin hamil dan melahirkan anaknya, Sungmin mencoba menulikan telinganya dari desas-desus rumah tangganya yang 'berbeda' dan perselingkuhan sang suami. Banyak yang mengatakan jika kita tak mencintai suami kita, saat tengah hamil dan telah melahirkan anaknya justru perasaan itu akan berubah. Namun sepertinya itu tak berlaku untuk Sungmin, ia tak mencintai Jungmo baik sebelum ataupun setelah menikah. Perasaannya murni hanya sebagai perasaan sayang dongsaeng untuk Hyung-nya, sama seperti perasaannya terhadap Yesung.

Pernikahannya murni hanya berlandaskan perjodohan, ia tak pernah melabuhkan hatinya pada siapapun. Kalaupun ia masih bertahan hingga sekarang, itu karena ia masih menghargai kedua orangtua serta mertuanya. Terlebih ia tak mau membuat Wookie, anak tunggalnya yang amat ia sayangi hidup tanpa keutuhan rumah tangga orangtuanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas lelah, bagaimanapun ia harus mengambil keputusan dan inilah saat yang tepat. Apalagi yang harus ia pertahankan jika sang suami tak pernah benar-benar serius membina rumah tangga dengannya? Meskipun hanya melalui perjodohan dan telah hadir sosok mungil sang anak.

Benih yang tumbuh dari wanita lain membuat ia jijik dan muak pada sosok sang suami, dan itu menguatkan keputusannya, hanya berharap semua orang yang menyayanginya bisa menghargai keputusannya.

.

.

.

**Tap..tap..tap**

Suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekatinya membuat Sungmin mendongak. Obsidian tajam itu entah mengapa saat ini terasa berbeda, tak ada kepolosan disana. Namun Sungmin tak peduli, ia ikut melangkah lebih dekat pada sosok yang disinyalir pemilik toko yang sedari tadi ia singgahi itu.

**GREPP**

Kyuhyun melotot hingga bola mata obsidian-nya nyaris lepas, bibir tebalnya berbentuk "O" ketika terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba yang ia terima dari Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian matanya berpendar tak tentu ke segala arah, ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, detak jantungnya bekerja diatas normal saat ini.

"Diamlah…"

Tenor itu berhasil menghentikan tingkah autis Kyuhyun, pelukannya semakin mengerat saat Kyuhyun akhirnya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapannya ataupun membalas pelukannya.

Namun Sungmin tak mau mempermasalahkannya, ia tengah merasakan kenyamanan dari sebuah pelukan sepihaknya saat ini.

**DEG DEG DEG**

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, ia tak pernah mendengar suara detak jantung seseorang sedekat dan sekencang ini, bahkan dari suaminya sekalipun. Eomma-nya pernah bercerita, jika tengah memeluk suaminya –Ayah Sungmin, beliau akan merasa bahagia jika bisa mendengar suara detak jantung yang begitu keras dari balik dada sang suami. Konon katanya, itu adalah pertanda jika seseorang yang kita peluk begitu mencintai dan menyayangi kita dengan setulus hati, begitu pula sebaliknya. Benarkah itu?

Sungmin terkesiap, perlahan ia mendongak untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang kini dengan santai membalas pelukannya dan dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk punggung mungilnya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum semakin lebar seraya meletakkan –kembali- kepalanya didada Kyuhyun, masih dengan mendongak. Pelukannya yang semula sempat melonggar kini kembali mengerat begitu saja.

Kyuhyun yang sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin seketika tatapannya terkunci pada wajah baby face yang tengah tersenyum manis itu. Ia tak bisa melepas pandangannya, hingga wajahnya perlahan menunduk guna mencapai wajah manis di bawahnya.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin memejamkan matanya hingga bibir tebal itu menyentuh bibir tipisnya, hanya sebatas menempel seperti tempo hari. Namun kali ini Sungmin tak melepaskan ciuman itu begitu saja, tapi dengan santai ia menggerakkan bibir plump-nya guna mendominasi permainan bibirnya diatas bibir Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun juga ikut memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar pemula, tentu saja, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya di usianya yang telah melewati kepala tiga. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain meresapi sesuatu yang entah disebut apa yang Sungmin berikan dengan intens itu.

Sungmin benar-benar tak peduli, ia begitu menikmati sesuatu yang sempat ia sebut kesalahan karena ia masih bersuami. Tapi sepertinya bukan kesalahan jika sebelumnya sang suami telah melakukan hal yang lebih dari yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Namun Sungmin tak ingin jika ini disebut sebagai bentuk pelampiasan, apalagi orang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dua pasang onyx hazel itu masih saling menyelami dengan nafas yang memburu. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin menurunkan pandangannya dan -kembali- meletakkan kepala mungilnya didada Kyuhyun. "Aku lelah." Gumamnya samar.

Kyuhyun masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya, matanya hanya terus berkedip polos, otak jeniusnya tak bekerja di situasi seperti ini. Kerja jantungnya lebih menguasai. Namun nalurinya menuntun ia untuk membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam toko kecilnya, ia membuka kunci tokonya dengan susah payah karena Sungmin tak ingin sedikitpun menjauh ataupun melepas pelukannya di perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan sedikit tersenyum malu, walaupun sesekali ia mengumpat dalam hati akibat kerja jantungnya yang tak berhenti berdetak dengan kencang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa lusuh di tokonya. Karena ukurannya yang hanya mampu memuat satu orang Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk melepaskan pelukan Sungmin, namun pelukan itu tak bisa terlepas. Sepertinya Sungmin sengaja, Kyuhyun menatap kesal kearah Sungmin namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan matanya kembali berpendar tak tentu arah saat Sungmin menyuguhkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Temani aku duduk."

"Tapi-"

"Tak apa, kita berdesakkan saja."

Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak, kini ia hanya bisa kembali pasrah saat Sungmin dengan santai menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantal. Kyuhyun menghela nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya, terus berkali-kali ia lakukan sampai sebuah suara dengkuran halus terdengar. Sungmin tertidur.

Dengan reflek tangan Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam legam milik namja manis itu, hidungnya mencium aroma shampo strawberry yang menguar dari sana. Senyum tulus terukir begitu saja dibibir tebalnya, perasaannya mendadak menghangat dengan seketika.

.

Waktu terus berlanjut, suara detak jarum jam menemani keheningan diantara mereka di toko kecil itu. Sungmin masih tertidur pulas, dan Kyuhyun juga masih diposisinya semula, mengelus dan mencium rambut Sungmin, lengkap dengan senyum bahagia namun malu-malu miliknya. Sesekali ia mengusap keringat yang mengucur di wajah dan pelipis Sungmin dan dirinya sendiri karena hawa panas dari dalam tokonya.

Ia tak berani mengganggu tidur pulas Sungmin walau ia tahu betul waktu pulang sekolah Wookie sudah terlewat. Ia pun menyadari jika matahari hampir terbenam di ufuk barat walau keadaan tokonya yang tak terdapat jendela satupun. Udaranya hanya mengandalkan fentilasi kecil yang terdapat di sela-sela pintu toko yang berjajar, maka wajar saja jika keringat mereka bercucuran seperti itu.

.

"Eungh~"

Lenguhan samar terdengar, disusul pergerakan kecil yang menandakan jika sosok mungil yang sedari tadi tertidur di dalam pelukannya itu mulai terbangun.

Foxy itu mengedip perlahan guna menghilangkan hangover-nya, keningnya berkerut saat tersadar jika ia tengah berada di tempat yang tak ia kenali, namun tak bisa disebut asing juga sepertinya. Karena saat ia mendongak, wajah polos nan tampan dengan senyum indah yang ia kenal menyambut pandangannya.

"Sungmin-ah..."

Lidah Sungmin terasa kelu, ia hanya menaikkan alisnya guna mengisyaratkan kalimat tanya.

"Nikahi aku..."

.

.

.

"Wookie!"

"Ryeowookie!"

"Kim Ryeowook!"

Teriakan itu menggema di setiap penjuru mansion besar Kim.

"Mommy..."

Panggilan lirih sang anak membuatnya bernafas lega, malaikat kecilnya itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya seraya tersenyum polos.

"Syukurlah. Maafkan Mommy, chagi..." Ujar Sungmin saat Wookie telah sampai dipelukannya.

"Tak apa, Mommy."

Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka perlahan dengan perasaan heran setelah mendengar jawaban polos sang anak, "Kau...pulang sendiri?"

"Aniyo, Yesung ahjussi menjemputku. Katanya Mommy ada urusan penting, benarkah?"

Sungmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya, namun kehadiran sosok lain yang tak jauh dari mereka membuatnya tersenyum tipis. "Ya, tadi Mommy ada sedikit urusan." Ujarnya kemudian. Ia kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil sang anak seraya berterimakasih melalui isyarat bibirnya pada sosok Yesung yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman kecil oleh namja bermata kecil itu.

.

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar Wookie perlahan setelah sebelumnya memastikan jika anaknya itu telah tertidur pulas.

"Kamjagiya!"

Serunya kaget melihat Yesung berada tepat di hadapannya saat ia berbalik.

"Sssttt~"

Yesung terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi kaget Sungmin yang terlalu imut itu.

.

**Tuk...**

Suara cangkir teh yang berbenturan dengan pagar yang terbuat dari beton yang terdapat di balkon mansion besar Kim membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Diliriknya Sungmin juga tengah membawa cangkir teh hangatnya seraya menerawang.

"Aku akan ke Jepang besok." Ujar Sungmin membuka percakapan.

"Uu-untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengurus perceraianku dengan Jungmo."

"Aa-apa tak bisa kau pikirkan lagi?"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat."

Tak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu, mereka saling berkelana dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Mianhae..."

Suara baritone Yesung menggema mengisi keheningan yang sebelumnya mendominasi suasana diantara kakak-adik ipar itu.

Lama tak ada jawaban, hingga Sungmin menghembuskan nafas kecil kemudian pergi dari sana tanpa berucap apapun.

**Grepp...**

Yesung menahan lengan Sungmin untuk menghentikan langkah namja manis itu.

"Sungminnie..."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Hyung."

"Tapi aku- maksudku...kita belum selesai."

"Kita tak pernah memulainya, Hyung. Tak ada yang perlu diselesaikan."

Genggaman itu terlepas begitu saja, Sungmin pergi dari hadapan Yesung meninggalkan luka yang semakin menganga dihati namja bersurai red wine itu.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang menyaksikan kejadian dan percakapan itu sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Pagi hari datang, mansion besar Kim dikejutkan dengan berita bahwa Sungmin akan kembali ke Jepang. Selain karena mendadak, tak seperti biasanya Sungmin akan meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya kemanapun ia pergi. Namun kali ini Sungmin akan meninggalkan Wookie bersama keluarga dan seluruh pengurus rumah tangga Kim.

Sebenarnya Sungmin akan pergi diam-diam jika saja Wokkie tak terbangun dan memergokinya tengah berjalan mengendap dengan dua koper besar yang ia bawa. Sudah sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu bocah manis itu merengek hingga menggeparkan seluruh penghuni mansion besar Kim.

"Mommy~ aku ikut~"

"Mommy tak akan lama, chagi. Ayolah~ kau itu namja dan kau sudah besar, kau harus terbiasa tanpa Mommy."

"Tidak mau!"

"Chagi-"

"Wookie, bukankah masih ada Ahjussi?"

Suara baritone itu tiba-tiba muncul menginterupsi bujukan Sungmin.

"Andwae! Maldo Andwae!"

Wookie masih bertahan dengan rengekannya, bahkan kini airmata ikut membanjiri pipi chubby-nya.

"Wookie harus sekolah..."

"Hiks~"

"Masih ada Haraboeji juga, kan?"

Suara baritone kedua mengagetkan seluruh penghuni mansion besar Kim, tuan Kim tengah memeluk erat sang cucu saat ini.

"Abeoji?" Seru Sungmin kaget.

"Pergilah, selesaikan semuanya."

"Keundae-"

Sungmin tak tega meninggalkan sang anak, Wookie kini tengah menangis sesegukan dipelukan kakeknya.

"Tak apa, asal kau cepat kembali."

Lama Sungmin terdiam menatap punggung sang buah hati, hingga ia melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya mencium pucuk kepala Wookie dan menguatkan hatinya.

Ia berjalan terburu-buru menaiki kendaraan beroda empat yang sudah siap menunggu untuk mengantarkannya menuju bandara. Yesung mengantarnya sampai depan pintu masuk mobil.

"Hyung, aku titip Wookie untuk sementara. Jika urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan-"

"Jangan khawatir, berhati-hatilah."

Sang supir menjalankan mobilnya setelah Sungmin menutup pintu dan berseru padanya. Sungmin menulikan telinganya saat teriakan meronta Wookie terdengar, "Mianhae, aegya..." Lirihnya dengan cairan bening mengaliri pipi chubby-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

Musim semi yang ku sukai kembali, di musim ini aku bertemu dengannya. Sosok yang tak pernah menghilang dari hati, mata dan pikiranku hingga sekarang. Ia menyita seluruh hidupku hingga nyaris tak bisa bertahan jika aku tak percaya ucapan Kibum.

Kibum menyadarkanku jika aku mencintai Sungmin, aku tak tahu persis apa itu arti mencintai. Tapi Kibum bilang, aku berubah semenjak bertemu Sungmin. Entah apa yang ia maksud berubah, tapi ia yakin jika aku mencintai Sungmin dengan segenap hatiku.

Mungkin memang seperti itu, karena hari-hariku mulai berubah semenjak ia hadir, ia meninggalkan perubahan itu bahkan saat ia pergi begitu saja. Aku merasa...aku tak bisa tanpanya.

Tapi aku tak berharap banyak, sudah tujuh bulan lebih duabelas hari aku tak melihat paras manisnya setelah terakhir ia tertidur dipelukanku untuk pertama kali saat itu. Dimana ia sekarang? Semoga ia selalu ingat padaku yang 'special' ini.

Perlahan kurentangkan kedua tanganku dan memejamkan kedua mataku seraya mendongak, merasakan keteduhan dari angin dan hawa panas namun sejuk yang tercampur menjadi satu dimusim semi ini, seperti yang pernah Sungmin lakukan dulu.

Aku merindukannya saat ini, aku berharap saat aku membuka mataku sosok manis itulah yang aku lihat pertama kali.

**Splassshhh~**

Aku tersentak, suara apa itu? Dengan reflek kubuka kedua mataku dan mencari asal suara itu.

Dan mataku semakin melebar melihat sosok yang sedari tadi aku bicarakan kini berada di hadapanku, harapanku terkabul, sosok manis itu berdiri dengan senyum teramat manis yang terukir dibibir plump-nya.

"Angle yang bagus."

Tenornya mengalun lembut bagai lonceng gereja dipagi hari, aku begitu terpaku melihat paras yang bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari itu. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, walau hanya untuk berucap, lidahku kelu.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Aku masih diam dengan tatapan rinduku, hingga sebuah kalimat sederhana berhasil mendengungkan telingaku.

"Nikahi aku."

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Masih adakah yang nunggu fic abal ini?

Terimakasih jika sudah bersedia menunggu :)

.

Oya, buat yang nunggu NC di fic ber-rate M ini, sabar ya? Kamu tinggal nanya baik-baik, gak perlu ngebash seperti itu :)

Saya naro fic ini di rate M bukan karna NC atau karna narik reader dan reviewer yang banyak, tapi karna alur sama konfliknya berlatarkan masalah orang dewasa dan menuntut pemikiran yang dewasa juga. NC nya pasti ada, tapi gak sekarang. Mungkin di chap akhir :)

Dan berdasarkan(?) pengetahuan yang saya dapet dari teman2 sesama KMS (keknya kamu juga perlu tahu), seperti ini :

M = mature. jadi di dlm ff itu isinya hal2 yg menuntut pikiran yg dewasa. bukan hanya adegan NC aja. termasuk kekerasan, penggunaan kata2 kasar, penggunaan narkoba, pergaulan bebas, dll. Juga kalo ada adegan ngeri yg berdarah2.

Bagiku, ff yg baik adalah ketika si pembaca antusias mengikuti ff itu, apapun rate-nya. jadi masalah ada atau tidaknya NC, bagiku itu cuma bonus. ada kok FF Naruto favoritku yg rate M tapi NGGAK ADA NC SAMA SEKALI.

Ditaruh di M karena memang menuntut kedewasaan pemikiran si pembaca. Jadi nggak melulu harus ada NCnya. Selama ini aku lihat ffmu memang butuh pendalaman & pemikiran yg dewasa. jadi ngga masalah ditaruh di M.

Di ff Naruto (maaf, karena Naruto memang fandom pertamaku, jadi aku banyak baca di Naruto sebelum di Screenplays) apalagi yg English, banyak yg rate-nya T bahkan K dan cuma ONESHOOT, reviewnya gila2an, ada yg sampe 200 lebih. 1 shoot loh! artinya pembaca sangat tertarik dg ff itu. dan aku akui, ceritanya memang bagus & idenya menarik serta fresh.

NC artinya NOT FOR CHILDREN. Sama aja ama Mature. Intinya, yg baca harus berpikiran dewasa. bukan hanya ada adegan sex(maaf)nya.

.

Gimana? Bisa diterimakah penjelasannya? Saya dapet ini dari ahli pakarnya(?) loohhh~

Eomma ! Saranghae ! *cipok basah Aiko eomma* xxxDDD

Udah ah banyak bacot :D

**Big thank's to :**

**Paijem, winecouple, kyuminalways89, lia, KYUMINTS, KyuMinrealformELF, dessykyumin, Desita, Maximumelf, sitara1083, tripler lee, paprikapumpkin, Cho Na Na, vnovgyu, Safira Blue Sapphire, Park Ha Mi, hapsarikyuku, jofiane, ayyu . annisa .1, dhian930715ELF, aidafuwafuwa, Beautiful Garnet, sha, KyuMin Child, Vulnie, ZaAra eviLKyu, okoyunjae, reaRelf, hamsming, af13knight, kyuminjoy, reva kyuminelf, cho hyo woon, pumpkinsparkyumin, thiafumings, neganugu, Iam E . L . F and JOYer, HeeYeon, sitapumpkinelf, syafriska amelia, Zahra Amelia, Adekyumin joyer, kang eun hwa, Saeko Hichoru, minnie kyumin, kim teechul, Tika, cho kyu, QQ KyuminShipper, Ainun nurfa males login, kyumin kapan menikah, Hyuunky137, dan 3 GUEST.**

**.**

Terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya, maaf jika ada yg terlewat, selamat datang reader baru, minta review-nya lagi ya?!

Saranghae :*:*:*

.

.

.

Cwd, 210512 || QMingKyutez137^^


	8. Chapter 8

_Mistakes in Love_

_._

_A KyuMin Fanfiction_

_._

_Main Cast :_

_Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin_

_Other Cast :_

_Kim Kibum, Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Kim Jungmo, Choi(Cho) Siwon, Wookie, Kim Youngwoon (Kangin), GS!Park(Kim) Jungsoo (Leeteuk), Im Yoona, Goo Haera (OC), etc_

_Main Pair :_

_KyuMin, Slight!SiBum_

_Warning!_

_YAOI, Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, M-preg (but Sungmin already had a children), etc_

_Rating :_

_T to M_

_Genre :_

_Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family_

_Disclaimer :_

_Percayalah, hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling memiliki #eeeaaa_

_._

_._

_._

_Summary : Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda penderita "Asperger Syndrom", jatuh hati pada sosok manis yang ditemuinya ditaman favoritnya. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun merebut hatinya? Mampukah Kyuhyun bertahan setelah satu kenyataan pahit diketahuinya, dan membuat rasa cintanya adalah sebuah kesalahan?_

_._

{{ Inspired from "My Name is Khan" n' "Marry and Max" }}

_._

_NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT!_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_N' DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE?!_

_._

_**(BGM : All My Heart by Super Junior)**_

.

_enJOY reading^^_

.

.

.

* * *

_Previous_

_._

_"Angle yang bagus."_

_Tenornya mengalun lembut bagai lonceng gereja di__pagi hari, aku begitu terpaku melihat paras yang bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari itu. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, walau hanya untuk berucap, lidahku kelu._

_"Kyuhyun-ah..."_

_Aku masih diam dengan tatapan rinduku, hingga sebuah kalimat sederhana berhasil mendengungkan telingaku._

_"Nikahi aku."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

_**(Note : Bold + Italic = Flashback)**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

.

Obsidian tajam itu kini mengerjap lucu, membuat sosok manis di hadapannya tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Sungmin semakin mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya, senyumnya yang semula bertengger dengan manis di bibir ranumnya memudar seketika sesaat setelah berhadapan dengan _namja_ 'special' itu, berganti dengan kerutan heran saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun malah membalik badannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Panggil Sungmin terkejut seraya mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang tergesa. Ia terus memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan nafasnya yang sudah tak beraturan, namun sang empunya tetap tak berhenti berjalan ataupun sekedar menolehkan wajahnya. Sungmin menghela nafas kesal, langkah panjangnya masih tak dapat mengejar langkah cepat Kyuhyun, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah _namja_ 'special' itu di belakangnya.

.

.

_**"Sungmin-ah."**_

_**"Nikahi aku."**_

_**Hening. Foxy itu melebar antara shock dan tak mengerti pada sosok berkulit pucat dengan senyum polos yang beberapa saat yang lalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ia sangka. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin menerjapkan matanya gelisah seraya beringsut dari pelukan Kyuhyun.**_

_**Kyuhyun yang melihat itu menatap kecewa, berpikir jika Sungmin tak suka ia meminta untuk dinikahi. Namun alisnya berkerut saat melihat Sungmin terlihat tengah menahan tawanya. Kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu? Kerutan di alis Kyuhyun semakin terlihat jelas saat Sungmin kini tertawa lebar. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun ikut tertawa dengan kepolosannya, walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang kini sedang Sungmin tertawakan.**_

_**Sungmin menghentikan tawanya seketika saat mendengar tawa yang khas dari suara bass di sampingnya, ia berdehem kecil dan menunduk salah tingkah. Kyuhyun juga berhenti tertawa, tapi tatapannya tak lepas dari paras manis dengan kulit seputih susu yang kini diwarnai rona merah samar itu, membuat parasnya semakin terlihat manis hingga Kyuhyun tak berkedip memandangnya.**_

_**"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Sungmin pelan. Setelah mendengar gumaman "Hn" dari Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apa kau tahu, 'Nikahi Aku' adalah kalimat seseorang yang meminta untuk dinikahi?"**_

_**"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga sedang meminta untuk kau nikahi." Jawab Kyuhyun polos.**_

_**Sungmin berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak kembali membuatnya terbahak, "Apa kau juga tahu, jika kalimat itu lebih pantas di ucapkan oleh seorang yeoja?"**_

_**"Aku tak peduli, karena kita sama-sama namja."**_

_**Sungmin tertegun menatap wajah datar namun serius milik Kyuhyun, selain karena kalimatnya yang polos namun tersirat makna, juga karena suara bass Kyuhyun menggema dengan intonasi yang tegas di telinganya.**_

_**"Begini saja, jika kita di takdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan yang normal, kau memilih bergender apa?" Tanya Sungmin asal.**_

_**Kerutan dikening namja 'special' di hadapannya terlihat lagi, "Memang kau pikir kita bukan pasangan normal?"**_

_**Sungmin menghela nafas kecil sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja, seperti yang kau bilang, kita sesama namja, itu tidak normal. Sedangkan pasangan normal itu adalah namja dan yeoja."**_

_**"Hanya karena kita gay, kita disebut tidak normal?"**_

_**Walau sudah terbiasa, namun Sungmin sedikit kikuk saat mendengar kalimat frontal Kyuhyun, "Yy-yah, begitulah." Jawabnya pelan.**_

_**"Itu pemikiran konyol yang tak masuk akal, bukankah cinta itu tumbuh dari siapa dan untuk siapa saja? Tak usah memandang gender. Kau juga menikah dengan namja kan? Lalu, apa masalahnya?"**_

_**"Sebagian besar orang tak sependapat denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Dengan kita."**_

"_**Itu bukan pendapatku, itu pendapat Kim Kibum." Balas Kyuhyun spontan yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil.**_

_**"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."**_

_**Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian membuka pintu toko Kyuhyun seraya menghirup udara segar di senja hari.**_

_**"Tunggu! Tentu saja aku namja." Seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, Sungmin menoleh sebentar dan kembali mengulum senyum manisnya.**_

_**"Benarkah? Jika begitu, bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kalimat itu?"**_

_**Kyuhyun belum dapat mencerna ucapan Sungmin yang terdengar begitu ambigu menurutnya. "Ye?"**_

_**"Belum saatnya, Kyuhyun-ah."**_

_**Kyuhyun semakin mengernyit tak mengerti, tapi seruan Sungmin membuatnya terkejut.**_

"_**Ommo~ Kim Ryeowook! Kenapa aku sampai lupa menjemputnya, aku pergi dulu, Kyuhyun-ah..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan saat sampai di toko Kyuhyun, Sungmin melihat sesuatu di wajah dengan kulit pucat itu yang membuatnya mengernyit heran.

"Yak! Kenapa senyummu seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit kesal melihat senyuman Kyuhyun yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun berhenti tersenyum, "Eoh?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ya~!" protes Sungmin kembali dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan merengek.

Lama Kyuhyun tak menjawab hingga saat Sungmin membalik badannya hendak pergi, dengan sigap tangannya menahan lengan _namja_ manis itu, "Emm~ Jadi, jika kita pasangan normal, kau adalah _yeoja_?" tanyanya polos.

"_MWO_?"

"Hah~ tentu saja. Kenapa itu tak terpikir olehku, kau hamil dan melahirkan, tentu saja kau berperan sebagai _yeoja_. Sekarang kau yang meminta untuk ku nikahi, kau...akan menjadi seorang istri. Istri seorang Cho." Argumen Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dengan kalimat polos dan cengiran khas-nya.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak dengan pipi yang memerah samar, "Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanyanya dengan intonasi yang tak terkontrol.

"Aku! Tuan Cho, Memang siapa lagi?!" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan sikap santainya, tangannya kini sibuk mengeluarkan barang milik langganannya dari dalam tasnya yang semalam ia selesai perbaiki.

"Percaya diri sekali~" balas Sungmin seraya ikut membantu Kyuhyun merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk menikahimu? Jangan menyangkal Cho Sungmin!"

"Lee, margaku Lee."

"Eh? Bukan Kim?" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan barang-barang tersebut dan menatap penasaran pada Sungmin.

"Itu marga mantan suamiku." Jawab Sungmin enteng.

Kyuhyun membalik badannya menjadi menghadap penuh pada Sungmin, "Mm-mantan? Ke-kenapa mantan?" tanyanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku sudah bercerai."

Bercerai. Bohong jika Kyuhyun tak tahu apa itu bercerai, ayah dan ibunya dulu juga berpisah karena sebuah perceraian, ibunya sendiri yang bercerita dan memberi penjelasan padanya saat ia menginjak umur 20 tahun.

"Kk-kau...sudah bercerai? Bb-berpisah?"

Tak ada suara dari bibir _pinkish_ itu, hanya anggukan pasti yang Kyuhyun terima sebagai jawaban. Hening sejenak, Sungmin melirik penasaran ke arah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba diam. Kerutan samar muncul di pelipisnya kala melihat Kyuhyun tengah mengulum senyum polosnya yang terlihat manis bagi Sungmin, manis sekali.

"Marga Lee hanya untuk sementara, sebentar lagi margamu berubah menjadi Cho—"

Rona merah padam tercetak dengan jelas di pipi _chubby namja_ manis itu, jantungnya berdetak di atas normal saat mendengar ungkapan penuh makna dari _namja_ 'special' di sampingnya. Dan sedetik kemudian _foxy_-nya terbelalak lucu saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"—Maka dari itu, ayo kita menikah secepatnya!"

"_YE_?"

.

.

Sungmin duduk dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir _plump_-nya, memperhatikan seseorang yang diam-diam mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama ini. Ya, Sungmin kini menyadari bahwa kehadiran Kyuhyun begitu berarti untuknya. Bukan sebagai pelarian yang memang dibutuhkan Sungmin seperti beberapa waktu lalu, namun sebagai sosok yang benar-benar bisa melengkapi hati dan kehidupannya kelak. Walaupun tak ada cinta di dalam pernikahannya dengan Jungmo, namun Sungmin tetap saja butuh waktu untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang rumah tangganya yang harus kandas begitu saja.

Terlalu dini kah jika ia menyebutnya sebagai rasa cinta? Lee Sungmin merasakan adanya getaran asing namun menyenangkan yang kian membesar untuk seorang pemuda dengan _title_ 'special' bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut. Selama hampir delapan bulan dalam 'pelariannya' di Jepang, selain Wookie sang anak, Cho Kyuhyun lah yang telah banyak menyita pikirannya. Ia selalu teringat pada _namja_ dengan tatapan polos namun tajam tersebut, kehangatan cinta yang begitu tulus tersirat dari tatapannya itu.

Jujur, Sungmin tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat percakapan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum Kyuhyun disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ romantis dengan caranya yang 'unik' karena memang ia 'berbeda' dengan orang lain. Namun Sungmin tetap menyukainya, bahkan lebih, terbukti dari rona merah samar di pipi _chubby_-nya yang selalu muncul tak terkontrol jika Kyuhyun 'sedikit' saja melihatkan rayuan dan gombalan 'aneh'-nya.

"Aku ingin memperbaiki ini."

Tiba-tiba suara seorang _yeoja_ dengan nada dingin menginterupsi lamunan Sungmin, ia mendongakkan wajahnya seketika dan segera memberikan tatapan menelisiknya. Sementara Kyuhyun masih setia menatap sebuah kain kecil berbentuk persegi dengan warna biru di atas etalase tokonya sebelum kemudian memberi tatapan polosnya pada sosok _yeoja_ dengan seragam sekolah _Senior High School_ tersebut.

"Haera-ya..."

"Hm..._Oppa_."

"Apa yang harus ku perbaiki dari saputangan lecek ini? Ini hanya perlu kau cuci sampai bersih, aku tidak membuka jasa mencuci." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Begitukah?"

"Hm...tapi, benda ini sudah tak berguna sepertinya, kau bisa beli saputangan baru yang lebih bagus." Lanjutnya santai.

Haera menghela nafasnya yang tersendat, wajahnya memerah dan cairan menggenang di sudut matanya. Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas hal tersebut, rasa iba muncul begitu saja dalam hati kecilnya.

"_Oppa_ benar. Sekarang benda itu sudah tidak berguna lagi."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap saputangan berwarna biru miliknya, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya untuk menjawab argumen Haera yang menurutnya tidak penting. Ia sudah mengatakan hal itu terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, aku kembalikan lagi padamu."

Kemudian _yeoja_ remaja itu melenggang pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, ia sama sekali tak menatap kehadiran Sungmin di sana.

Sungmin menatap sendu kepergian Haera, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli sebelum kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

.

Sungmin berusaha mencari kegiatan yang setidaknya bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun sial! Rasa penasaran yang kuat membuat ia tak bisa untuk tidak bertanya, "Kyuhyun-ah..." Panggilnya pelan.

"Hn?"

"Itu...errr..."

"_Wae_ Ming?"

"Itu—benda pemberianmu untuk gadis barusan kah?" tunjuknya pada saputangan biru yang masih tergeletak di atas etalase toko Kyuhyun.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun melirik kembali saputangannya yang sudah lecek itu dan kerutan tanda tak paham segera muncul di dahinya. "Ini—"

"Ah! _Anni_...aku—aku harus menjemput Wookie. Sampai jumpa~"

"Ming! Tunggu!"

Kyuhyun mendesah tak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh Sungmin, namun ia mencoba untuk tak terlalu peduli dan tak berselang lama ia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

Sungmin terus menghentak-hentakan kakinya tanpa bosan, sikap tak wajar dari seorang _namja_ dengan usia yang tak lagi muda bahkan telah memiliki anak. Cho Kyuhyun selalu menjadi alasan utama Sungmin tak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ya Tuhan~ ia benar-benar malu dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, kenapa dia harus bertanya seperti itu?

"_Mommy_!"

Teriakan nyaring dari suara cempreng yang khas milik sang anak menyentak Sungmin dari lamunannya, "Wookie!" teriaknya balik seraya berlari menuju sang anak yang juga tengah berlari ke arahnya.

**GREPP**

"_Bogoshippoyeo~"_

"_Nado~"_

Selanjutnya hanya suara kecupan rindu sang _Mommy_ di sekitar wajah sanga anak, membuat Wookie terkiki geli. Sungmin kembali memeluk gemas tubuh mungil Wookie, setelah beberapa menit ia melepas perlahan dekapannya, senyum manis segera ia berikan untuk sang anak.

"Maafkan _Mommy chagi_." Lirihnya.

"Kenapa _Mommy_ pergi lama sekali?" tanya Wookie manja.

Sungmin tersenyum sendu seraya mengacak rambut hitam sang anak, "_Mianhae_. Kau bersikap baik kan selama _Mommy_ tak ada?"

"Tentu saja."

"_Mommy_ tidak percaya."

"_Mommy_ tanyakan saja pada _Ahjussi_."

"Benarkah?"

Wookie hanya mengangguk lucu seraya bergumam "umm" untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang _Mommy_.

Perhatian Sungmin teralih pada _namja_ tampan dengan rambutnya yang kini berwarna coklat dan sedikit ikal, ia begitu menikmati _moment_ antara anak dan ibu di hadapannya.

"_Gomawo, Hyung_. Kau sudah menjaga Wookie selama aku tak ada." Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis namun terlihat canggung pada –mantan- kakak iparnya tersebut.

_Namja_ bermata kecil itu tersenyum menyembunyikan manik hitamnya, "_Cheonma_. Itu sudah kewajibanku, bagaimanapun Wookie tetap anak dari adikku. Ah~ Sungminnie, aku ikut berduka atas kepergian orangtuamu. Maaf aku dan Wookie tak bisa datang saat itu, kau tahu sendiri pekerjaanku bagaimana setelah _Appa_ sakit dan Jungmo pergi begitu saja." Ujarnya panjang lebar .

"_Gwaenchana_, aku mengerti." Balas Sungmin tersenyum.

Ya, sebulan setelah perceraiannya dengan Jungmo Sungmin mengalami guncangan hebat atas kematian orangtuanya dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang membawa mereka menuju China, tempat bisnis orangtuanya berlangsung. Maka dari itu, selama enam bulan ini Sungmin disibukkan dengan urusan perusahaannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

Sungmin yang tak pernah terjun langsung, sebagai anak tunggal ia dipaksa untuk belajar mengurus perusahaan yang memang diwariskan untuknya tersebut. Namun beruntungnya ia, sang ayah mempunyai kaki tangan yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan perusahaannya dikelola oleh kepercayaan ayahnya tersebut, setidaknya untuk saat ini, sebelum ia mempunyai pendamping yang bisa membimbing dan membantu ia untuk mengelola perusahaannya sendiri. Atau menunggu hingga Wookie beranjak dewasa, karena ia tercatat sebegai ahli waris setelah sang _Mommy_.

Selang beberapa waktu, Tuan Kim Youngwoon sang mertua mendadak jatuh sakit. Karena beliau memang sudah memberikan tanggung jawabnya pada Yesung, maka _namja_ bernama asli Kim Jongwoon tersebut tanpa keberatan menjalani tanggung jawabnya.

Mengenai Kim Jungmo, walaupun Kangin begitu marah saat tahu kelakuan buruk sang anak, namun ia perlahan mencoba memaafkan kesalahannya dan mencoba memberikan restu untuk sang anak yang memang harus bertanggung jawab atas janin yang dikandung yeoja bernama Im Yoona tersebut. Jungmo kini menetap di Jepang, mengurus perusahaan pusat Goosam Group di sana. Sementara Kim Youngwoon memutuskan untuk menghabiskan masa hidupnya di Korea, bersama sang istri, cucu dan putra sulungnya.

"_Mommy, kajja_ kita pulang! _Harabeoji_ pasti senang melihat _Mommy_." ajak Wookie ceria seraya mengamit tangan Sungmin dengan tangan mungilnya. Sungmin menatap salah tingkah sang anak sebelum kembali melirik Yesung tak pernah berhenti memberikan senyum manis padanya. _'Ada yang berbeda dengan Ahjussi tua satu ini,'_ pikir Sungmin.

"_Ne, kajja_. _Appa_ pasti senang melihatmu."

"Tapi—"

"Tak apa, _kajja_!"

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

"_Yeobo_, ini sudah waktunya kau meminum obat."

"Nanti saja."

"Tapi—"

"_Harabojiiiiiiiiiiiii_~"

Sanggahan sang istri terhenti saat mendengar suara cucu kesayangannya dan sang suami, ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat suaminya seketika langsung ceria saat sang cucu memeluknya.

"_Aigooo_~ cucuku kenapa? Sepertinya senang sekali hari ini."

"Aku punya kejutan untuk _Harabeoji_!"

"_Jeongmalyo_? Apa itu?"

"_Aa_-_annyeonghaseyo_~"

"Sungminnie!"

Nyonya Kim Jungsoo -atau yang akrab dipanggil Leeteuk- yang pertama kali menyambut kedatangan Lee Sungmin dengan tangan hangatnya. "_Aigoo_~ aku merindukanmu~" katanya seraya memeluk Sungmin erat.

"_Nado, Eomma_~" jawab Sungmin membalas pelukan sang -mantan- mertua yang sudah dianggap ibunya sendiri itu.

"Apa kau tak merindukan _Appa_-mu?"

_Baritone_ itu menginterupsi aksi saling melepas rindu antara Sungmin dan Leeteuk, perlahan Sungmin mendekat seolah ragu walaupun Kangin sudah membuka lebar kedua lengannya untuk mendekap Sungmin.

"_Appa_~" Dan tangisnya pun pecah sesaat setelah sampai dipelukan hangat Kangin, seolah mengadu tentang hal-hal sedih dan menyakitkan yang selama ini menimpanya.

"Kau _namja_ yang kuat." Sugesti Kangin menghibur.

.

.

"Ini teh kalian."

Dua cangkir teh tersaji di meja _pantry_, hasil tangan sang Nyonya rumah.

"_Gomawo, eomma_."

Leeteuk tersenyum menerima ucapan terimakasih yang terucap bersamaan dari Yesung dan Sungmin, "Ayo diminum." Ujarnya seraya meminum tehnya.

Mereka bertiga tengah duduk bersama di _pantry_ dapur, Wookie sudah menuju ke alam mimpinya di sisi sang kakek yang juga sudah tertidur pulas setelah meminum obatnya melalui bujukan Sungmin.

"Kau akan menginap?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah mereka saling terdiam menikmati teh di malam hari.

"Jika diperbolehkan." Jawab Sungmin dengan gurauannya.

Mendengar itu, Leeteuk memukul pelan pundak Sungmin dengan gaya anggunnya, "Kau ini..." Ujarnya tersenyum.

_Namja_ bermata sipit di samping Sungmin juga ikut tersenyum, walaupun ia tetap setia menunduk dengan tatapannya yang lurus ke arah cangkir tehnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa tidur di kamarmu."

"Itu sudah bukan—"

"Itu kamarmu, masih kamarmu, dan akan tetap menjadi kamarmu." Kata _yeoja_ paruh baya tersebut tegas, membuat Sungmin tak bisa menyanggahnya lagi.

"_Cha_! Lekaslah tidur ini sudah malam, _jalja_~" sambung Leeteuk seraya membereskan cangkir teh mereka ke dalam wastafel, sebelum kemudian mendorong kedua _namja_ dewasa dihadapannya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing.

.

.

"_Eomma_ tak pernah berubah, masih tetap cerewet."

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Baiklah, selamat malam, Min." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Um, selamat malam, Hyung." Jawab Sungmin pelan, tapi ia kembali berbalik dan berseru"Ah Hyung—

"Hn?"

—_Saranghae_~"

**DEG**

"Kau adalah _Hyung_ terbaik yang ku sayangi di dunia ini."

"Hm, kau juga _Dongsaeng_ yang paling ku sayangi. _Nado saranghaeyo_~"

Jawab Yesung seraya mengacak surai coklat Sungmin sebelum kemudian keduanya memasuki kamar masing-masing.

Ada perasaan lega yang keduanya rasakan, berkata jujur adalah hal yang terbaik menurut mereka. Sepertinya mereka bisa memulai esok hari dengan suasana hati yang lebih bagus dari biasanya.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

"Selamat malam!"

Seruan yang lumayan keras itu tak membuat Kyuhyun kaget, ia hanya terus berjalan cepat dengan memasang wajah datarnya. "Kau…tumben sekali tak menjemputku." Katanya disela langkahnya.

"Ah~ kau berharap aku menjemputmu ya, _Hyung_~"

Kyuhyun hanya mendelik tak peduli, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa Kibum hanya terus tersenyum menyengir memperlihatkan gigi rapinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"_Eoh_? Tidak apa-apa."

Hening sejenak, Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pada beberapa kantong yang Kibum bawa.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanyanya penasaran setelah menghentikan langkahnya.

Kibum terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "_Hyung_, kau tahu, besok adalah hari special untukku."

"Bukan urusanku."

"Tentu saja urusanmu, kau kan calon adik iparku—ups"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, "_Mwo_?" serunya belum dapat mencerna dengan baik kalimat Kibum.

"Ah~ emm—"

"Ya! berjalan kalian seperti _yeoja_ saja."

Baritone yang khas itu berhasil menginterupsi kalimat gugup Kibum. "_Hyung_!" serunya kemudian, dengan refleks ia menerjang tubuh jangkung Siwon, membuat _namja_ berlesung pipi itu ikut tersenyum senang, tanpa menghiraukan pandangan tak mengerti Kyuhyun yang mengarah pada mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun memang belum mengetahui tentang hubungan Kibum dengan kakaknya, maka wajar saja jika ia terlihat heran sekaligus terkejut saat melihat adegan 'langka' di depannya. Kibum tak pernah membicarakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun, mungkin ia menunggu Siwon yang menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu pada adik 'special'-nya tersebut.

Dan memang benar, Siwon langsung bicara saat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya yang mengisyaratkan kalimat tanya. Kyuhyun memang tak peduli terhadap lingkungannya, namun berbeda jika menyangkut kakak dan ibunya. Tak banyak yang Siwon jelaskan, hanya tentang ia dan Kibum yang saling mencintai. Juga ia yang memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea, karena pekerjaannya yang dimutasikan dari perusahaan pusat tempatnya bekerja, ke perusahaan cabangnya yang ada di Korea, Goosam Group.

"Bagulah kalau begitu."

Jawaban singkat yang diakhiri senyuman kecil itu membuat Siwon maupun Kibum terpana, mereka tak menyangka mendapat respon positif dari Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun beranjak menuju _flat_-nya tanpa berkata lagi.

"Bukankah kau bilang Kyuhyun masih dalam _mood_ yang tak bagus?" Tanya Siwon pelan.

"Entahlah..."

Meski begitu, ekspresi yang jarang mereka lihat itu membuat mereka bernafas lega akhirnya.

* * *

.

oOo

.

KyuMin

.

oOo

.

* * *

Di pagi hari masih di musim semi yang Kyuhyun sukai, ia berjalan menuju tokonya dengan langkahnya yang khas, cepat nan tergesa. 15 menit sebelum sampai di toko, Kyuhyun menyempatkan untuk berdiam sejenak di taman favoritnya, seperti biasa.

Menghirup sebentar udara pagi dengan matanya yang terpejam, sebelum kemudian membuka _resleting_ tasnya untuk mengambil sarapan paginya. Ia mendesah berat saat menyadari jika ia lupa membeli makanan 'wajib'-nya tersebut, akibat ia terus merutuk karena terlalu kesal saat tak mendapati sang kakak yang tak tidur di _flat_-nya, melainkan menginap di _flat_ 'tetangga'-nya. '_Apa-apaan itu? Belum menikah saja sudah berani tidur bersama!'_ Omel Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak sebelum melihat roti dengan taburan coklat yang banyak di atasnya tersaji di hadapannya. Ia melirik sosok di sampingnya yang sedang memakan roti coklat lezat kesukaannya, tangannya memang mengambil roti yang disodorkan padanya, tapi matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok manis di sampingnya.

Lee Sungmin, terus menikmati roti yang tak bisa ia pungkiri kelezatannya. _'Pantas saja Kyuhyun menyukainya'_, pikir Sungmin dalam hati. Foxy indah yang selalu menghipnotis Kyuhyun setiap saat itu bersinar cerah, bibir ranum ber-_shape_ M-nya bergerak tanpa henti.

Tiba-tiba kunyahannya melambat, dengan gerakan pelan ia melirik ke arah sampingnya. Dilihatnya Cho Kyuhyun sang _namja_ 'special' tengah menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang tak terbaca, berbeda dari biasanya membuat Sungmin bergidik tanpa sadar. Ia melotot _hororr_ saat melihat Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, Sungmin _refleks_ menjauhkan wajahnya saat wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

**Tep**

"Kau makan seperti bayi."

Sungmin menyentuh bagian wajahnya yang Kyuhyun sentuh dengan tangannya tadi, bekas noda coklat tertinggal disana. Ia tersenyum malu, sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai _namja_ polos di sampingnya. "_Gomawo_." Ujarnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Lima menit lagi!" Serunya seraya berdiri tegak tiba-tiba, "_Kajja_!" Ajaknya seraya berjalan menjauhi taman dengan mulut yang sibuk menikmati roti coklatnya.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil seraya mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sepasang _namja_ itu terlihat tengah saling membantu membuka toko kecil yang kini diberi nama "Cho Services". Saat Sungmin bertanya kenapa diberi nama demikian, Kyuhyun dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi menjawab lantang,"Karena _servis_-ku memuaskan."

Dan Sungmin langsung terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya karena tawanya yang tak berhenti hingga sepuluh menit lamanya, entah apa yang ia tertawakan. Namun seakan tak peduli, Kyuhyun hanya sibuk memulai pekerjaannya pagi itu.

"Kau mau bekerja?" Tanya Sungmin setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar, "Aku kira kita akan berkencan hari ini." Ujarnya lirih.

"_Mwo_? Berkencan?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu malas.

"Apa itu berkencan?"

Sungmin melirik jengah, ayolah~ bukankah _namja_ 'special' ini seorang yang jenius, kenapa kencan saja tidak tahu? _Keundae_, Sungmin-sshi, apa hubungannya kencan dengan kejeniusan?

"Ya...seperti menikmati waktu, Kyuhyun-ah. Hanya berdua." Jelas Sungmin malas dengan menunjukkan kedua jarinya.

"Oh...begitu." Jawab Kyuhyun -lagi-lagi- singkat.

Sungmin mengangkat alis, dilihatnya Kyuhyun malah melanjutkan kegiatannya meraparasi barang. "Bukankah saat ini kita sedang menikmati waktu? Kita hanya berdua, kau ingat?!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas lelah, percuma saja berbicara serius dengan seorang _namja_ 'special' macam Kyuhyun. Dia sangat tidak peka, untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin lupa akan hal itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan koleksi barang antik Kyuhyun saja, memang itu kan pekerjaannya disini?

"_Annyeong_~" suara _bass_ yang kelewat ceria mengusik ketenangan yang tercipta diantara kedua _namja_ di dalam toko itu. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali menunduk, tampak tak menghiraukan pasangan yang tadi pagi ia rutuk itu.

"_Eoh_? Sungmin-sshi?" Namun ia segera menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara _bass_ sang kakak memanggil nama _namja_ manis yang dicintainya disana dengan nada terkejut.

"Siwon-sshi?" jawab Sungmin dengan intonasi yang sama.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Kibum ikut terkejut.

.

.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi setelah perceraianmu dengan Jungmo Hyung." Siwon memulai percakapan mereka setelah lama tak ada suara diantara ke empat _namja_ tersebut.

"Aku mengurus perusahaan ayahku di China." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

Siwon mengangguk kecil, "Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian orangtuamu." Ujarnya tulus.

"Sungmin—"

"Ah! Aku tak menyangka kalian mempunyai kepribadian menyimpang sepertiku." Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, suara tenornya menginterupsi kalimat Kibum yang merenggut kesal, namun tak lama kemudian kibum menunduk malu setelah mendengar apa yang Sungmin katakan.

"_Ne_?" siwon menatap tak mengerti, namun saat melihat tatapan jahil Sungmin ia juga terlihat malu dan salah tingkah, "Aa-aku hanya belum menyadarinya."

"Kibum orang yang baik." Ujar Sungmin tersenyum tulus.

"Sangat, dan aku beruntung mendapatkannya."

Pipi _chubby namja_ dengan senyum menawan itu semakin memerah malu, "Yak! Jangan terus menggodaku!"

**HAHAHAHAHA**

"_Hyung_, tolong aku~" Rengek Kibum mengadu pada Kyuhyun yang tetap _fokus_ pada pekerjaannya.

"Sungmin-sshi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal adikku?"

"_Eoh_? Adikmu?"

"_Ne_, Sungmin-ah, Siwon _Hyung_ itu kakak kandung Kyuhyun Hyung. Dan Siwon Hyung, kau ingin tahu kenapa Sungmin berada disini?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk polos. Kibum semakin tersenyum lebar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dialah orang yang membuat adikmu jatuh cinta."

"_Mwo_? _Jinjjayo_?" seru Siwon kaget. "Hahaha~ dunia ini begitu sempit, aku tak menyangka orang yang membuat adikku seperti ini adalah kau, Sungmin-sshi."

"_Hyung_, tidak usah menggunakan bahasa formal dengannya, sebentar lagi Sungmin akan menjadi adik iparmu." Kibum membalas godaan Sungmin padanya.

"Kibum-ah~"

"Aigooo~ Benarkah?" Tanya Siwon ikut menggoda.

Sungmin menunduk lesu, "Itu...aku tidak tahu." Ujarnya lirih.

"_Eh_? _Wae_?" Tanya Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan.

"Kyuhyun...tidak pernah bilang jika ia mencintaiku."

Sungmin yang masih menunduk tak mengetahui jika Siwon dan Kibum kini tengah bertingkah autis dengan bolamatanya yang hampir keluar, melihat sosok yang amat mereka kenal dengan santai berjalan ke arah mereka dan tanpa ragu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sungmin.

**GREPP**

"_Saranghae_~"

.

.

.

END?

.

.

.

TBC dink~ :D

.

Chapter delapaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn~

Chapter yang paling lama apdet! Mianhaeeeeeeeeeee~ :(

Udah mah lama apdetnya, hasilnya mengecewakan lagi huweeeeeeee jeongmal mianhae :(

Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia menunggu, sekali lagi maaf jika mengecewakan *bowbowbow

Masih belum end yow, jadi belum nikah n' belum ada adegan plus-plusan(?) XD...masih dalam tahap(?) lah~ do'ain aja moga cepet2 *loh?

Kemungkinan ampe chap 10. Tapi gak janji apdet cepet, rencananya mau hiatus *ceileh* dulu sampe lebaran...semoga pada sabar nunggu fic ancurrr ini :D

Apalagi ya? Umm, mau ngucapin selamat puasa aja lah buat yang muslim. Trus minta review-nya lagi *nadahintangan* lolol

.

**Big Thank's To :**

**aidafuwafuwa || ****okoyunjae || ****hyenilee || ****Ri Yong Kim || ****kyumin saranghae || ****Choi Yuan || ****Karen Kouzuki || ****reaRelf || ****dhian930715ELF || ****Yujacha || ****Iam E.****L.****F and JOYer || ****dessykyumin || ****ayyu.****annisa.****1 || ****adekyumin joyer || ****Kanaya ||****Paijem || ****runashine88 || ****ZaAra eviLKyu || ****kang eun hwa || ****sitara1083**** || Ae || tripler lee || ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki || ****Beautiful Garnet**** || TiGarini || ****Princess Pumkins ELF || ****Zahra Amelia || ****KyuMin Child Clouds || ****hapsarikyuku**** || Jirania || winecouple || Lee Minry || Maximumelf || Cho Na Na || Kim eun neul || Saeko Hichoru || Coffeewie137 || KYUMINTS || QQKyuminShipper || sha || Cho Zhen Min || cho hyo woon || Minhyunii1318 || pumpkinsparkyumin || abilhikmah || Hyuuky MingMingQ137 || kim teechul || Rilianda Abelira || ****hae-yha || ****LikaaJoy || ****kyuminjoy**** || vnovgyu || BunnyMin || Shofishy1507 || sissy || Yhana Emng Gokill || Phia89 || Dessykyumin || HaniyJOY || minniekyumin || Reiko Lee || Ainun Nurfa || nova137 || Tika || SIDERS.**

.

See you next chap^^

.

Cwd, 080713 || QMingKyutez137


End file.
